UNDYING REGRETS
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Rain and Domon both embark on separate journeys that have the same objective--to eradicate the re-emergence of the Dark Gundam--BTW the pairings are canon with some surprises---COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

__

Author's Note: Here is my second G-Gundam story, written to take place right after the last episode. As I perceived Rain's character throughout the series, I saw her as someone who was a very conscientious, a responsible person who would not easily accept her absolution of her own imagined blame in the destruction of the Kasshu family. Even though Domon's declaration of his love and his assurance of him not finding her at blame was clear, her own sense of responsibility as well as her role as both a scientist and a doctor I believe would drive her to right the wrong of her father. And I wrote Domon's character as being affectionate based on what I saw in the scene where he spoke to her before he said he loved her, bringing out the soft side he kept hidden. The return of the Dark Gundam is based on one of its three theoretical abilities—self-recovery and the Shuffle Alliance returns to do battle with the evil monstrosity. I am also writing the synopsis to plan and develop the plot as I write the actual story so I will update as the plot is completed. I do not own G Gundam or the characters, they are the property of Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. 

****

UNDYING REGRETS

****

DRIVEN AND DEALING

Rain Mikamura was chilled in spite of the warm Indian summer sunshine caressing her delicately pretty face, her azure eyes cast skyward. No matter how she tried, she couldn't feel warmth. Maybe it was because she felt the icy fingers from within clutching at her soul, fingers of grief, shame and guilt. Her father, one of Neo Japan's most respected scientists and medical doctors was dead with a woeful legacy left behind of deceit, jealousy, and the shedding of innocent blood. His actions are probably why he was serving an eternal sentence in hell and that, among other things caused his only daughter unspeakable, abject anguish.

A salt-kissed sea breeze tickled at the forlorn young woman, causing her cinnamon hair to dance about, the sun streaking it in gold highlights but she was unaware as she reached and brushed the crystal drop of a tear that slowly made its way down her ivory cheek.

_"Oh Father, why? Why would you allow petty jealousy and senseless envy to drive you to such evil? And why would you try to destroy the family of our closest friends? We were as close to the Kasshus as actual blood relations yet you were involved in their destruction. And now I'm here left to carry the knowledge that you, my own father, had almost destroyed your best friend and his son Domon, the man I love."_

The almost mournful cries of the seagulls above Rain added to her own lament. She sighed deeply as she clutched her shapely knees, drawing them in to rest her chin sitting on the sand watching the white birds glide back and forth across the face of the sun. She continued her sorrowful soliloquy

_I know that Domon keeps telling me that he doesn't blame me and told me while I was captive in the Dark Gundam that he never did but I can't help how I feel. I have to face the reality that my father, the man who gave me life, was the cause of so much tragedy. How could I not feel responsible? My heart is so heavy with the shame and the guilt that it pains me!_

Rain's eyes them became filled with the tears, tears that had been a daily ritual since Domon brought her to his and Dr. Kasshu's house to live. She had wanted to find a place of her own but Domon was adamant, taking his vow of never letting her go when he rescued her from the Dark Gundam very much to heart. Dr. Kasshu had even used his influence to get her a position at the Neo Japan medical research department, her vast knowledge of DG cells an asset as they probed the makeup of the cells that could attach to human cells like a cancer and cause such a change in their host. But instead of helping her, it just added to her burden of guilt and shame a vast indebtedness. She was almost overwhelmed at times and it was then that she withdrew from everyone and everything but she made a solemn vow to do all she could as a doctor and scientist in her own right to search down and eradicate any residual DG cells that still existed. 

Rain continued her heavyhearted musings as a tall shadow of a figure stood over her. She didn't even stir for she knew who it was without even looking up.

"You're here again," Domon's voice spoke matter-of-factly. He knelt in the sand besides her gently taking her slim shoulders in his hands.

Rain nodded, "Uh-huh. I was finished at the lab and I just walked here."

"I know. I went to pick you up with the lander and they said you had gone. Why'd you come here again, Rain? What happened?"

Rain sighed as she replied, "The remains of Michelo Chariot and Gentle Chapman were brought into the lab to do an autopsy and so the DG cells were presented for research. It was a bit hairy to say the least and I couldn't help remembering." She shuddered in revulsion.

Domon's arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry, koibito."

Rain felt the sting of new tears at his tenderness. Of late Domon had become very protective of her and all his passionate nature was expressed more frequently in gentle ways, showing a side of him that she never knew existed, a side that used terms of endearment and warm hugs toward her. It was strange but she welcomed this side of him as she leaned back against his strength. She wiped her tears away and continued.

"Especially Chapman. I remembered how we had met him and Manon in Neo England the first time. He was so sick and sick of fighting. All he wanted to do was live in peace with his wife. After he died, he couldn't even be left to rest in peace, taken over by the Dark Gundam. Another life destroyed by the science of our fathers."

Domon grunted, "Yeah. The Dark Gundam left its mark on many lives. And has stolen many lives as well."

She knew he was referring to the death of Kyoji, the big brother he had idolized as a boy. As much as she was carrying grief around, Rain knew that Domon was doing the same but he was trying to hide his sorrow as he helped her with hers. She felt the anger and sadness both radiating from him as he wrapped his arms about her like he had when she was in the Dark Gundam. Rain sighed and leaned against Domon as the sun began dipping toward the horizon.

They remained like that, sitting on the seashore for a few hours as the sun sank below the lapping waves, turning them into a profusion of gold, orange and red as the gulls flew off. For since the time in the Guyana Highlands they could sit together without ne'er a word spoken between them, just their close proximity lending comfort to each other. It had been like that since they were children and now with the love that existed between them, it was a treasured commodity by both. 

"We'd better head back. Dad'll be worried if we don't." he stated gruffly, breaking the silence. He released her and got to his feet, his red cape ruffling in the sea mist, offering his hand to help Rain up. She meekly took his lead as they walked wordlessly the path from the beach to where the road that led to the Kasshu house was.

Later that evening, Rain was in her room busy on her laptop computer gathering as much information about DG and other cells she could from the many data disks that were created by her father, Kyoji and Dr. Kasshu. She had gone into the library and gathered as many disks as she could then begging off dinner with a headache, closed herself in her bedroom to begin her research. Domon was none too pleased by her action but she reassured him she was fine and then scurried to her room leaving him and his father with puzzled frowns on their faces. 

Rain poured through the disks, representative of countless hours in the laboratory of studying cell makeup, DNA, metabolism and then the chemical elements used to create bonding with organic cells. She also took notes as more and more information was processed in her hungry mind. She was tireless as the hours of the evening ticked by and into the wee hours, writing page after page of notations until there was a soft firm rap on her door.

"Rain?" Domon's deep voice sounded as he opened the door. "Are you okay?" He stepped into her room and strode to where she was seated, at her desk.

Rain glanced up at the concerned yet severe countenance of the man she loved. "I'm fine, Domon. Just doing some research."

"Without eating?"

"I wasn't hungry." She turned her attention back to the glowing monitor and the document displayed.

Domon sighed in annoyance. "You need to eat. And you need to sleep. Or is this going to be another all-nighter with you getting no rest whatsoever?" he demanded.

Rain turned and regarded him sullenly. "It's better than getting no sleep due to the nightmares," she retorted. A tear slipped down from one cerulean eye and made a wet circle on her shrimp pink minidress. Since her rescue from the Dark Gundam, her nights had been haunted with the hideous sights of being the life force to that monstrosity. She felt that those pictures would stay in her head until the day she died.

Domon's expression and eyes softened. He crouched beside her with his arm about her shoulders. "Rain, Rain, you're driving yourself to collapse. You need to give your body the rest and nourishment it needs."

"Domon, I know this. I'm a doctor, remember?"

Domon snorted, "Yeah well then I guess it's true what they say about doctors and nurses being the worst patients." He took a gentler approach. "You're scaring me, koishii. Just like you did when you insisted on fixing Shining Gundam in the Guyana Highlands. I didn't rescue you from the Dark Gundam just for you to kill yourself by concentrating so much on doing away with any left over DG cells." He reached and brushed the hair from her beautiful eyes, now closed with thick sooty lashes resting on her cheeks. "Remember that we decided to make our lives here on earth to help bring back the beauty that was once here. That doesn't include driving and killing ourselves to alleviate the pain of losing those we loved. It won't bring them back."

Rain hung her head and the tears flowed as Domon enfolded her in his arms. Wordlessly, he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed. He slipped her boots off and then drew the comforter up to her shoulders as she fell into a deep exhausted sleep. He leaned down and tenderly planted a kiss on her forehead, stroking the hair back.

"Good night, koishii. Have sweet dreams, for once, aishiteru," Domon whispered. He rose slowly and reached to turn the computer and desk lamp off, then turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next day, Rain had risen and left the Kasshu house early and then sequestered herself in the research library at the Neo Japan government building to continue gathering the data on Dark Gundam cells. She began by delving into the notes compiled by Kyoji and Dr. Kasshu, as they developed the cells for use in the Ultimate Gundam. What was intriguing is the way they developed the cell to begin with.

First, they had taken a long-lived strain of human cancer cells known as He-La and drew from the incredible longevity those particular cells had. The He-La cells were cancer cells that had come from a Neo American woman from the middle twentieth century and were renown for their phenomenal ability to reproduce and live regardless of any environment or drugs to attack them. They were highly resistant in addition to being extremely hardy and prolific. 

Then Rain saw that they had found a compound of chemical elements that had the ability to bond with the organic makeup of the cells. Like the He-La cells, the hybrid cells attacked and invaded the healthy cells of living creatures that caused a change in the behavior of the creature infected. Although this was true of all hosts, in human hosts it was especially virulent. Rain sighed as she remembered the cells effects on Chapman, Saette, Allenby, and the Shuffle Alliance whose own lives were spared by their predecessors who had used their own life forces to save Sai Saici, Chibodee, Argo, and George. She also remembered how a Berzerker System powered by the Dark Gundam had infected Allenby, driving the young female fighter to destroy Domon in the Burning Gundam during the battle royale until Rain in Rising Gundam intervened to fight her. Rain scrolled through the data as she made her own notes.

Several hours passed when a rap on the library door interrupted her work and Dr. Kasshu entered with a fond smile.

"Aha, I told my son that you would be here. He was quite distraught when he discovered that you had left early this morning without a word. I promised him before he left to train that I would try to find you." He approached the desk Rain was seated at and picked up one of numerous data disks scattered about the computer terminal. "I see that you are continuing to search for information pertaining to the DG cells."

Rain nodded, rubbing her eyes wearily. "I've been gathering data on the DG cells to see what if any similarities they have to certain cancer cells. That may explain why they proliferate so rapidly as well as adapting the three theoretical abilities of the Dark Gundam."

"Kyoji and I used the He-La cells as a model because of the rapid proliferation." He sighed heavily. "If we had known at the time the way the cells would've altered their hosts so negatively, we'd have never developed them. We had wanted to use them exclusively for the regeneration of damaged androids that would be created by the Ultimate Gundam." Dr Kasshu drew a chair over to her and regarded the young scientist that he loved like a daughter. "Rain, may I ask why it is so important to you to gather this data?"

Rain lowered her head as she replied, "I need to get as much information about DG cells as possible. I want to see if they can be eradicated know that the Dark Gundam has been destroyed. The gundam is gone but the cells still exist." She turned her attention back to the data on the computer monitor.

Dr. Kasshu studied the earnest expression on Rain's pretty face and he leaned forward. "Rain-chan, does all this have to do with your father?" he asked gently. 

She eyed him dubiously and then tittered nervously. "I d-don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Kasshu. As a doctor, I am just dedicated to finding the cure of a terrible disease."

Dr Kasshu sighed. Domon was right, she was reluctant to admit to the true motivation behind her research. Finding her gone this morning and worried about her behavior he had voiced his fears for the girl he loved to his father and Dr. Kasshu, wanting to assist his son in the latter's desire to support Rain, assured him that he would find out something to ease Domon's mind. His quest was appearing to be fruitless, however.

"All right, Rain-chan. You call me if I can help in any way." He rose to leave as she continued tapping at the keyboard.

"Dr. Kasshu?" she said without looking up.

"Yes?"

"Please tell Domon I'll be all right and for him not to worry." Rain turned away from the computer and beseeched the older man with her fathomless azure gaze. 

Dr. Kasshu felt himself being drawn into the sky blue orbs and could see why his son was so smitten, probably constantly under their spell. They were riveting with a delicate piquancy and he could feel himself wanting to see to it that they never became clouded with pain or shiny with tears. Rain had inherited her eyes from her mother, a beautiful lady who died way too young and his friend Mikamura was left to raise the tiny toddler with the huge blue eyes alone. Maybe that was why Mikamura was so driven to best him and allowed himself to be used by the Neo Japan government to steal his best friend's creation and destroy his family. But looking at Rain's barely concealed pain filled eyes, still suffering under the sins of her father, Dr. Kasshu could see that the Mikamura family was destroyed as well.

"I will, Rain. See you later." He took his leave.

****

NEXT----ADVANCING DARKNESS

__

Special Note: I do not accept anonymous reviews for my own reasons but if you aren't signed in and feel led to comment or constructively criticize feel free to e-mail me at angelsong60@yahoo.com


	2. ADVANCING DARKNESS

__

Author's Note—Thanks for the kind and humbling reviews—yes I do stick as close to canon as I can when I write so your comments are appreciated.

****

ADVANCING DARKNESS

At the Neo Japan government hangar where the gundams were housed and maintained, Domon Kasshu strode toward the large high tech creation known as the Burning Gundam. Not in the best of moods, he leapt onto the platform that rose to the cockpit and ran into Aquino, the young lady who had been assigned by Commander Karato as his partner when Rain had resigned during the final fight of the tournament. She was formal and businesslike as usual as she exited the cockpit.

"Good morning, Domon-san. I was just doing a routine check on the gundam's circuitry."

Domon grunted, "Morning, any problems with them?" 

"Not that I could see but you are the pilot so if you come across anything malfunctioning please let me know." The young woman smiled blandly and then made her exit, stepping on the platform to descend when a loud voice bellowed from below.

"Hey Japan, you still tryin' to keep this bucket of bolts running?" Chibodee Crocket scoffed good-naturedly, as the Neo American fighter with the Queen of Spades crest stood with arms akimbo smirking.

Domon growled a retort, "Yeah, well I sure kicked your butt with it during the tournament. Been waiting for ya, Chibodee."

"Uh-huh," Chibodee responded distractedly as his green eyes were riveted to the shapely form of Aquino as she daintily alit from the platform when it got to ground level. He watched her intently as she made her way to the opposite side of the hangar.

Domon cleared his throat to get his friend's attention. "You never change, Chibodee. Still got an eye for the ladies," he said with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah," Chibodee answered as he dragged his eyes away from the pert gundam mechanic's retreating form. "How can we settle with just one when there's so many to choose from?"

Domon leapt down to join him. "Humph! I didn't ask you to meet me here to hit on the Neo Japan gundam mechanic. I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay." The tall lanky fighter from New York sat on the platform, his eyes on the King of Hearts. "I'm all ears."

Domon sat beside him and began. "Chibodee, do you know of any further existence of DG cells now that the Dark Gundam is gone?" 

Chibodee frowned thoughtfully as he contemplated the question. He sighed and replied, "I haven't heard of any but then again I've kind of isolated myself a bit since the tournament. The media at home hassled me when I got back right afterward so since then I've kept a pretty low profile. I haven't even gone into Gundam Maxter for about a month."

Domon grunted in response. "So what have you been doing? Getting drunk and or laid?"

Chibodee glared at the Neo Japanese fighter. "I could ask you the same. By the way, how is Rain? Have you decided to make an honest woman of her?"

At that question Domon's umber eyes became hooded. "Rain's fine, but let's just get down to why I called you. Yesterday I got a strange transmission on the gundam sensors, like we did in the Guyana Highlands. That's why I asked if you had gotten the same."

Chibodee studied his Shuffle Alliance comrade closely. "I thought we destroyed the Dark Gundam completely."

"So did I but apparently some of the cells are still around. It makes me wonder if the Dark Gundam is trying to self-recover. C'mon into the cockpit and I'll show you." Both men got on the platform and rose up to the cockpit of Burning Gundam to enter. Once inside, Domon strode to the data sensor computer and hit the enter button.

The monitor showed a schematic cross section of a Dark Army gundam soldier and the location perimeters placing it somewhere offshore of Neo Japan. It then showed remnants of Dark Gundam tentacles that had been in fragments at the ocean bottom miraculously re-generating.

"What the hell?" Chibodee expostulated. "So the monster's not dead."

Domon nodded woodenly. He opened his mouth to speak but the crest on his right hand began glowing as did Chibodee's. "Well, I guess that proves it. The Dark Gundam is self-recovering." 

Chibodee made a long, low whistle. "I guess we'd better contact the rest of the Alliance," he said with resignation.

Domon stared at the screen, his heart plummeting as he contemplated what was in the wings for him and the Shuffle Alliance. "Yeah," he said with a note of trepidation.

* * *

At the research library, Rain was continuing her task, relentlessly poring over document after document of notes and case studies of DG cell infestations. She was also reading the autopsy report on Gentle Chapman as it pertained to her work and came across some rather disturbing facts:

**Autopsy—Gentle Chapman**

Findings are as follows:

Subject was a 35 y/o male approx. 6'2" 195 lbs who was generally of good health at the time of death. Cause of death has been primarily due to injuries sustained in gundam fight which were severe injuries causing internal hemorrhaging and subsequent cardiac arrest.

For the most part, subject's heart cavity was clear of obstructions, lungs clear and bronchial tubes healthy. However, there was an excessive number of infected brain cells with DG cell invasion, effecting both hemispheres. The brain surface was completely covered with DG cells giving it a metallic consistency. . .

Rain sighed as she skimmed through the document, making notes and mentally reliving the time she and Domon first met up with Chapman . . .

**_Flashback:_**

They had been invited for tea to the Chapman estate, and as they sat down Domon, in his usual belligerent manner had no use for the social amenities and challenged Gentle right away to a gundam fight, George De Sand's defeat at Chapman's hands prompting him. But Rain had noticed the man's constant consumption of mental stimulants and she faked a headache to do her own investigating. She came across the subterranean storage area of Chapman's gundam as well as a fog producing machine and was knocked out. When she came to, she was in the control room where Manon was directing her gravely ill husband in his gundam fight with Domon. She told Rain of her devotion to her husband, to support him in his quest, no matter what. Domon used Shining Finger to defeat him and it was too much, he perished in his wife's loving arms. Her words echoed . . .

"Don't feel sorry for me. I knew that this day would come when I married him. The destiny of a warrior," Manon mused as she cradled Gentle in her arms. She addressed the three young adults, George, Domon, and Rain. "Look carefully all of you, for this could be your futures." She then turned back to her love.

End Flashback

Rain sighed as the memory brought a pang to her heart. Manon was so devoted to her husband that she would do anything to ensure his success. She wondered how the lovely, courageous widow was now and she really wondered if she had known of her husband's resurrection by the Dark Gundam. It was then Rain decided that she would go to Neo England to speak to Manon to gather information on the Dark Gundam as well as other countries to talk to other victims' friends and families.

She began to make a list of the victims of DG cells and beside them made a list of destinations for her journey. Her task was interrupted by another knock on the library door.

"Come in."

The door opened and the caped figure of the Neo Japan gundam fighter stepped in. He regarded his beloved from the doorway with a rare but warm smile.

"My father told me I'd find you here. How's it going?" Domon asked.

Rain returned the smile. "Okay. I've got some background that will help my research." She swung around and got up to walk over. "So what brings you here, I thought you were at the gundam hangar working." 

"I was but I got a visitor." At those words, Domon was shoved aside and Chibodee came forward.

He took Rain in an energetic embrace and swung her around, in spite of her surprised reaction and Domon's dark scowl. "Hiya, Rain. And how's the most beautiful lady doctor in all Neo Japan?"

"Goodness, Chibodee put me down! I'm fine and how are you?" Rain said breathlessly.

"Careful, Chibodee. She's not a toy, damn it!" Domon snapped.

"Okay, okay! Chill out willya?" He put Rain down and Domon encircled her in his arms protectively. 

Rain took a deep breath. "I'm okay, Domon." She flashed him a reassuring smile and extricated herself from his arms. "So what's up, boys?"

Domon replied, "We came here to take you to lunch. You haven't eaten yet today, have you?"

Rain shook her head sheepishly. "No, I haven't."

"Well then it's settled. Come on." Domon took her arm and shepherded her to the door with Chibodee blocking her from turning back.

"B-but I have work to do! And I'm not really hungry," Rain protested but it fell on deaf ears, both muscular gundam fighters had each taken an arm and they were guiding her to the exit. The men ignored Rain's protests as they walked her out into the bright sunshine.

They stopped at a sidewalk café about a mile from the government building. They sat Rain down and then flanked her as a waitress came and took orders.

"Well now that you've kidnapped me are you planning to force feed me as well?" the cinnamon haired doctor demanded crossly, annoyed by the manhandling she experienced.

Domon threw his head back and chuckled. "Sorry koishii, but you didn't eat last night and I wasn't going to let you go without food any longer."

Chibodee nodded in agreement. "Domon's right, Rain. He told me that you're not eating or sleeping." His green gaze was full of concern.

"Domon! What else did you tell him?" Rain wanted to know.

Domon opened his mouth but Chibodee replied, "He told me that you're chasing after any left over DG cells." He glanced at Domon and asked uncertainly, "Have you told her about the data on the gundam computer?"

Domon scowled at Chibodee but the blue haired gundam fighter was saved by his wrath when the waitress appeared with their lunch orders.

"Whew, saved by the belle," he remarked as he flashed an engaging smile at the pretty waitress. 

Domon's scowl turned into a smirk as Rain rolled her eyes and the conversation was forgotten as they dug in, hunger overtaking them.

After lunch, the trio walked back to the government research building and the three young adults were giggling like children in a carefree manner. Domon opened the door for Rain to let her pass when a short, harried young man in a lab coat rushed to the portal, out of breath.

"Dr. Mikamura! We've been looking everywhere for you! Please come!" he said agitatedly as all three regarded him curiously.

"What is it, Soujiro?" Rain inquired.

"Just please come, Doctor," the lab assistant urged. Rain turned to Domon and Chibodee and shrugged her slim shoulders as she followed. The two men tailed her as they all entered the research lab.

They came upon a tank bearing several species of underwater creatures prevalent off the shore of Neo Japan. But the one feature that all had in common and made them extraordinary was that they were all infected with DG cells

"Huh?" the three said as they peered into the tank. Inside a usually peaceful mako shark with a covering of DG cells on its top and dorsal fin was swimming about attacking some flounder and then a few eels with cells covering their entire length like a mail were attacking the side of the tank. 

Chibodee's eyes widened in verdant amazement. "That's absolutely unbelievable! They're attacking anything in reach, like rabid dogs."

Domon grunted as in morbid fascination he watched the carnage in the tank. Rain shuddered delicately as she went to the young man who addressed her at the door. "Soujiro, when were these creatures brought in and from where?" 

Soujiro sighed and answered, "They were captured this morning about twenty miles from the shore."

Both Domon and Chibodee's heads whirled to the lab assistant, eyes boring into him. Domon stepped before him and grasped the man's lapels. "What did you say?" he said abruptly.

The diminutive lab assistant became frightened at the Neo Japanese gundam fighter's fierce countenance. "I-I," he stammered, words at a loss.

"Domon, let go of him," Rain admonished. She smiled apologetically at the flustered assistant was released and heaved a sigh of relief. He then answered the question.

"They were found offshore about twenty miles out," he said eyeing Domon with caution.

"Ummm," Domon expostulated, his customary sound of acknowledgement or frustration. "You catch that, Chibodee?" he addressed the Neo American.

"Yep, I sure did," Chibodee replied with a scowl.

Rain looked from one gundam fighter to the other, utterly in the dark. "What are you guys talking about?" she demanded.

Domon took her elbow and said, "Not here. Let's go to your office, I'll tell you there." He guided her to her office with Chibodee right behind.

Once inside with the door closed, he directed her to sit while he and Chibodee straddled chairs before her. She became alarmed by the seriousness of their expressions. 

"What is going on?"

Domon sighed and began, "Yesterday, on Burning Gundam's sensors, the computer brought up some data that shows self-recovery activity on some remnants of the Dark Gundam, some tentacles that had been at the bottom of the ocean just offshore. And not only that, but a Dark Army gundam image flashed on the monitor."

Rain was aghast. "Are you sure?" she asked in shock.

Chibodee nodded, "And our Shuffle crests have been glowing since this morning." He and Domon held up their right hands to support the statement. The crests were illuminated brightly. 

Rain grasped her shoulders in dread as Domon got up from his chair. He pulled it next to hers and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her tight, words unnecessary.

The three young adults sat in silence, the weight of the words hanging heavily on them all. Memories of battles from the past year ran through their collective minds and each was filled with the sinking feeling of new battles waiting.

Chibodee sighed and got to his feet. "Well, I'd better get the rest of the Shuffles here so we can plan our strategy. Talk to you both later." He let himself out as Domon turned his head to the girl in his arms.

He spoke, "You're awful quiet, koibito. What's on your mind?"

Rain sighed as she replied heavily, "I'm just letting this all sink in. I had a feeling all along that we hadn't heard the last from the Dark Gundam."

"Hmmph! Yeah I hate to admit it, deep down so did I," Domon admitted.

Rain's heart fell as the news became more real. The Dark Gundam was indeed making a comeback and beginning to self-recover and the thought brought a cold chill in her stomach. The sea creatures being infested with DG cells was just its way to seek out a new life force. She shuddered involuntarily.

* * *

****

Later that night, Rain was tossing and turning restlessly as she sought the escape of slumber from the upsetting events of the day. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep and she began to dream . . .

_The shiny silver metal encased her on every inch of her body. Although she was fully aware of everything that was taking place, she felt like a machine; a chrome covered anomaly that was at the mercy of a creation of flawed man, at the control of the evil forces of the cosmic realm. Inwardly, she recoiled when Ulube wrapped his arm around her and caressed her cheek to goad an infuriated Domon who had arrived to rescue her. _

Then the dream switched to when Domon confronted her, in her metallic prison, a vicious version of the proverbial gilded cage as he spoke to her with more gentleness than she knew he could possess. He reached to cup her cheek then encircled her with his strong arms, his warm breath tickling her and breaking down her desire to keep him from being another of her father's victims, consumed by the Dark Gundam. His declaration of love freed her into the security of his arms but then the dream changed, the Dark Gundam sent out its insidious tentacles to reclaim her. Domon vanished as the gundam swallowed her again the silvery veneer creeping back over her, totally engulfing her as she screamed endlessly . . . 

"NO! NO! DOMON, HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Rain shrieked as she shot bolt upright in her bed. The door to her bedroom flew open with a bang and Domon rushed in and seized her shoulders to gently shake her awake.

"Rain! Rain! Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here. Wake up, koishii, you're dreaming, I'm right here," he crooned soothingly, stroking her hair back as he cradled her in his arms.

Her cerulean orbs flew open as she pulled back to look into the angular and rugged visage of the King of Hearts, his features flooded with tender concern. "Oh Domon, it had me again. That, that _thing _had me inside it and you were gone." She buried her head in his broad and bare shoulder.

"Hush uruwashii, It was just a dream. You're safe and I'm not going anywhere," Domon reassured her but she pulled away and shook her head.

"You saw what I saw today at the lab. The Dark Gundam is self-recovering, and it is already seeking out a life force. The computer sensor at Burning Gundam picked up a Dark Army gundam, which is proof that it is self-regenerating," Rain insisted, shaking her head vehemently.

"It may just be remnants of the Dark Gundam after its destruction," Domon tried to reason half-heartedly but if truth be known he was as disturbed about the discovery today as Rain was. And his crest was still glowing, as it had been since first this morning. But he was focused on calming his beloved down after her nightmare.

"Look, Rain. It's okay. Whatever's happening or about to happen, the Shuffle Alliance will see to it that the Dark Gundam is completely destroyed." Domon spoke with the King of Heart's authority, grim determination lighting his umber eyes.

Rain eyed him with uncertainty. "That's a noble cause, itoshii, but unless there is a way the DG cells can be eradicated I'm afraid that the Dark Gundam will just keep self-recovering." She clasped her shoulders as she shivered, the thought sending a chill down her spine.

Domon gathered her in his arms and held her close as her words hung in the air, ominous and foreboding.

****

NEXT----THE SEARCH BEGINS

**__**


	3. THE SEARCH BEGINS

__

Author's Note: Please forgive me, it's been ages since I've updated due to major writer's block concerning the entire plot but the plot at long last is finished and the synopsis written to follow. Beside that, I had been swamped with work for the entire month of October, and had health problems in September so that also interfered with updates so again I'm truly sorry and hope that you enjoy this chapter. I promise you the rest of the story will be written in a more timely manner and the rest of the story will have some surprises in store.

****

THE SEARCH BEGINS

The next morning found Rain awake as the sky was lightening to a periwinkle blue from the dark of night and as usual the plan was to get dressed, slip out without the Kasshu men any the wiser, and head for the research lab. She exited the shower, dressed and descended to grab some juice in the kitchen when she was startled by a gruff voice. She jumped in surprise.

"Good Morning Rain," Domon said as he smirked from his chair, sipping coffee. He was amused by her deer in the headlight look and glanced at the digital readout on the coffeemaker. "You're getting an early start. Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Domon! You frightened me!" Rain scolded as her heart fluttered nervously.

Domon grunted as he sat back and folded his arms across his chest to regard her, his umber eyes boring into her. "You didn't answer my question."

Rain replied with an involuntary yawn as she headed for the refrigerator for the juice.

"Well, I guess that's my answer," he snorted as he got to his feet and approached the blue-eyed doctor. "You need to go back to bed. Now." 

Rain opened the refrigerator door and she retrieved the orange juice. She reached up for a glass, poured the juice and sat nonchalantly at the table to sip it, ignoring the King of Hearts as he continued to peruse her with a stern expression. Her attitude just served to annoy him further.

"Did you hear what I said, Rain?" Domon said firmly as he stood before her.

"I heard you." She continued to drink her juice.

Her offhand answer made him more irritated as he glared at her. "So why are you still down here?"

Rain rose gracefully from her chair to face the angered gundam fighter. She addressed him in a gentle but firm manner. "Domon, I have work to do. I have no intention of going back to bed." 

"You hardly got any sleep at all," he pointed out stubbornly

"I could say the same thing about you," she countered, standing eye-to-eye.

"You know that I don't require a lot of sleep. But you need more rest than you've been getting." Trying to lighten the mood, Domon reached and gently ran his fingers under Rain's azure orbs. "You could pack your wardrobe in the bags under your eyes," he said jokingly as she turned from him with a sniff.

"Very funny."

She walked around him and placed he empty glass in the sink then began to leave but found herself in an iron grip as Domon took hold of her arm, detaining her. "What do you think you're doing, Domon? Put me down!"

Without a word, the King of Hearts scooped up his former gundam partner and in spite of her protests, made his way to the stairs carrying her. In his haste to take care of the love of his life, he almost knocked his father down who was descending the stairs.

"Good morn--Domon what's the idea? And where are you taking Rain?" Dr. Kasshu asked standing before his youngest son as the latter put down the protesting young woman with her azure eyes flashing.

"How dare you hoist me up like a sack of potatoes!" she cried irately as he kept and iron grip on her. "Let me go, Domon Kasshu or you'll regret it."

Domon serenely regarded his father, ignoring her. "I was taking Rain back to bed. She didn't get enough sleep last night, and she was trying to leave before we got up."

The kindly doctor asked her, "And were you headed back to the lab?"

Rain nodded grudgingly and lowered her head. "You know I have a lot of work to do, Dr. Kasshu. I like to get there early because it's quiet and I can get more done without interruptions."

Dr. Kasshu gazed at the girl and said, "But it is very early, Rain-chan. I have to agree with my son, you do look like you need more rest." At Domon's triumphant smirk he added, "But that doesn't give him license to behave like a Neanderthal."

Rain gave Domon an I-told-you-so look as she removed her arm from his grip. But Dr. Kasshu took her and gently but firmly guided her back to the kitchen. He sat her in a chair and then turned to get himself some coffee. Having won the skirmish, Domon sat across from her with his arms crossed and a veiled expression with amusedly glowing eyes. In response Rain stuck her tongue out at him while Dr. Kasshu chuckled and took a seat as he watched the sparks fly.

"Ah it's just like when you were children. The two of you would have a falling out and you'd act the same way, one lording over the other when victorious while the other would stay angry." He took a thoughtful sip of the coffee as he continued. "Then a few minutes later, you were the best of friends again."

Domon and Rain gazed at each other and the atmosphere warmed between them then Rain slid her hand across to him as he uncrossed his arms and captured it in both of his.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison as they both smiled at each other. 

Dr. Kasshu grinned as he took another sip of coffee. "Just like old times."

The quarrel settled, Rain got up and addressed the two Kasshu men. "Well since you're both up, I have something to tell you. I'll be going away for a while to continue my research and I should be gone about just over a month. I'm leaving this afternoon."

Domon and Dr. Kasshu exchanged glances and Domon's eyes narrowed as he frowned. "Why?" he demanded.

Rain took a deep breath as she plunged in, "I have to go to the Neo European continent to meet with the friends and relatives of the fighters who perished because of the way they fought under the influence of DG cells."

"I repeat, why?" Domon wanted to know.

Rain sighed and she regarded him patiently as if she were explaining something to a not-so-very-bright child. "Domon, I have to go to talk to these people in order to complete the profiles of each victim. I plan to go to Neo England, Neo Greece, Neo Portugal, Neo Turkey, and Neo Italy."

"Neo Turkey?" he insinuated with a glint in his eye.

She knew exactly what he was implying and met his look with a steady gaze with a nod. The trio sat in silence, the atmosphere heavy with tension emanating from the couple. 

Domon glared at her, his mouth in a deep frown. "Just what do you hope to accomplish from this? The fighters are gone and didn't you say there was autopsies done on them? You can get data from those. So again, I say why do you have to go to their home countries?" 

Rain returned his regard with a hint of steely resolve. "Because, Domon, in spite of the autopsy reports there are some areas that need clarification. By talking to the families and close friends of the fighters, I'll be able to fill the holes in my information so I can come up with an antidote."

Dr. Kasshu cut in. "Rain-chan, the notes that Kyoji and myself made on the DG cells were quite extensive. I can acquire the secret files for you, as well as the notes we took, I still have the original notes in my office."

"Dr. Kasshu, I know but the way that cells infected one fighter differs from the other. By talking to families and friends who watched the process, I can determine the best combination of chemicals to develop the antidote. Father wanted to make amends and since he's no longer able to, as his only child, I must carry out his last wish." Rain said softly with a determined tilt to her delicate chin.

Domon snorted, "You seem hell-bent on torturing yourself for something that had nothing to do with you." He stood before her with his arms crossed and his face twisted in a deep scowl.

Rain sighed, suddenly tired of the conflict. "Domon, I promised myself when I fought Allenby while she was under the control of the DG cells that I was dedicated to seeing to saving all who have been infected by them. So if that makes me hell-bent then so be it." She met his glare with one of her own.

Dr. Kasshu watched as the petite girl held her ground against his obstinate son and shook his head. She was as tenacious as Mikamura when she set her mind to something. He remembered how stubborn Mikamura had been as he developed the Shining Gundam with the Hyper Mode connected and activated with only the intense anger of the fighter, ignoring the power of the other emotions. As a friend, he had tried to point out the flaw, but Mikamura had shunned his advice and the seeds of discord between them had been sown.

Domon continued to argue, "Rain, you're being obsessive. This idea is crazy and dangerous, these places are not safe." He moved forward and took hold of her slender shoulders. "I'm just worried that something could happen to you." He lowered his head, trying to hide his feelings.

Rain reached up and took his face in her hands. "Domon, itoshii, please understand. I have to do this. To right the wrongs of my father, I must do everything I can to eradicate the DG cells."

Domon said softly, "Isn't it enough that I don't blame you, that I never did? That I know that you are completely incapable of ever being at fault for the whole ordeal?"

Rain sighed deeply as she released him and walked away. "Domon as the only living member of my family and a scientist as well as a doctor, I am obligated to do everything in my power to make atonement for the evil he was party to." She headed to the door to leave as there was a knock. Domon strode over and opened the door to admit Chibodee, George, Argo, and Sai Saici who greeted the King of Hearts and then smiled at the blue-eyed doctor.

"Hey Rain, what's shakin' and will you shake it for me?" the Neo American quipped with a wicked glint as Domon scowled at him.

"Chibodee, as always you are the very epitome of crude," George De Sand remarked disdainfully as drew up to Rain and took her hand to kiss it. "Mademoiselle Rain, you are radiantly lovely as always." 

Rain blushed as she stammered nervously, "G-George, you're very kind," while Domon grunted and rolled his eyes.

Sai Saici crowed, "Hiya, sis. It's good to see ya."

Argo nodded, "You look well, Rain. Nastasha sends her regards."

Rain smiled as she responded, "Send her mine as well." She addressed the Shuffles but focused on Domon. "It's nice to see all of you but I have to go to the lab, I have work to do. Domon, I have a 2:00 flight, will you take me to the airport?"

He grunted an affirmative response as she continued, "My bags are packed and ready in my room. Could you put them in the core lander so we can go straight to the airport when you pick me up?"

He bowed mockingly and said, "At your service, Your Highness."

Rain fixed him with a glare as she snapped, "If you'd rather I find some other way there, I'm only too happy to oblige."

"I said I'll take you and I'll take you, dammit!" Domon roared as the rest of the Shuffles looked uncomfortable to be party to the apparent lover's spat.

"Fine," she said. "I'll see you at my office by one then. And I hope that you won't say anything to try to talk me out of it. I'm going to do this and that's final." 

Domon responded gruffly, "This conversation isn't over yet, Rain."

"It is for now," she tossed over her shoulder, slamming the door in dismissal.

Domon glowered at the closed portal as he muttered something unintelligible under his breath. He whirled on his heel and commanded the Alliance, "Enough chit-chat, let's get down to business." He headed into the study as the rest of his comrades exchanged perplexed expressions and followed.

* * *

At the government research center, Rain was sequestered in her office, painstakingly pouring through the documents of her research and the lab's findings from the captured sea creatures for her development of compounds that could battle and defeat the effects of the DG cells on mammals. She was deep in concentration when there was a timid knock on her door. 

"Come in," she called as she remained bent over her notes.

Soujiro Ishakawa stepped forward tentatively. "Dr. Mikamura, please forgive the intrusion."

Rain looked up inquiringly. "Yes, Soujiro, what is it?"

The meek man responded, "I was wondering if you needed me. I have some research I have to do and was hoping you could spare my services for the rest of the day."

"Really? What type of research?" Rain asked, curious.

Soujiro smiled as he replied, "Nothing of great import. Just something I've been working on and I figured if you had no need for me, I could spend some time on it." 

Rain wondered what he wanted to work on outside of their current project but since her assistant appeared loath to elaborate she shrugged and said, "Go ahead, Soujiro." 

"Thank you, doctor." As he turned to leave, Rain stopped him.

"Soujiro, before you go I want you to know I'm leaving this afternoon for just over a month. I have some fact finding to do on the Neo European continent and that's where I'm going."

The lab assistant regarded her with a benign smile. "You shall be missed, doctor but I wish you good fortune in your journey."

Rain smiled back. "Thank you, Soujiro. I appreciate your help in overseeing things here while I'm gone. And please let me know if anything comes up, I'll be taking my laptop with me and you can reach me by e-mail."

"I will. Have a safe trip, Dr. Mikamura," Soujiro said bowing as he left. He closed the office door and a sly smile curved his lips as he made his way to the library. . . .

Rain sighed as she gathered up her documents and glanced at her watch. She saw that she had a few hours before Domon picked her up and had every intention of making good use of the time before she left.

In the library, at the back of the room, Soujiro sat at his computer, tapping away at the keyboard as he studied a notebook filled with various scribbled notations and crudely drawn diagrams. As he continued perusing the contents of the notebook and made his own notes, he smiled in satisfaction, it appeared that everything was going smoothly and with Rain Mikamura's departure his plan could be put into action. The lab technician was elated and his notes contained elaboration of plans from the notes before him; the notes of none other than Wong Yun-Fat, the former prime minister of Neo Hong Kong. He acquired them from his now deceased cousin Ulube, who after drawing the vital information from the pages of Wong's meticulous and thorough research on the Dark Gundam, sent the notes to his cousin who was like a brother to him for safekeeping. Little did he know that Ulube would lose his life in the battle with the cursed Shuffle Alliance and upon that disastrous news the seeds would be sown for the mild mannered Soujiro to extract vengeance. It was apparent even more to him that his aspirations would become reality when Rain Mikamura was appointed head of the research department.

Soujiro took out a folded paper and read its contents for the umpteenth time:

**__**

My dear cousin,

I am writing this to inform you that our boyhood dreams of ruling the universe are about to become reality thanks to the Kasshu family. I have possession of the Dark Gundam and have eliminated that pest, Mikamura, who had been backing out so his usefulness was at an end. But in a delicious twist of irony, his daughter, Rain, has become the ultimate life source for the Dark Gundam. And that will ensure that I will be the ruler of Neo Japan and because of the tournament being won by Domon Kasshu, our fighter, ruler of the universe . . . .

It was common knowledge that Domon Kasshu and the other fighters had defeated Ulube, sending him to his demise and made heroes for their defeat of the Dark Gundam. _Heroes! _Soujiro snorted. _Don't make me laugh, the real hero was his cousin, the tall and strong Ulube who helped keep other kids from him when he was a small and helpless boy, not that uncouth and rough Domon Kasshu, his father and the snooty and proud daughter of that loser Mikamura. _

"Soon, cousin, soon. I shall avenge your death and carry out our grand design," Soujiro whispered his onyx eyes glittering in malicious anticipation. He took out his cell phone, dialed a number and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Everything is proceeding and your task is about to commence. Do not fail me," Soujiro commanded. He listened and answered, "Good." 

He hung up and exited the library.

Meantime, the Shuffle Alliance arrived at the government gundam hangar led by Domon as they entered the large structure and headed over to where Burning Gundam was standing their attention was drawn to the noise of a large aircraft outside. Curious, they all went out to see a transport fleet ship of Neo Japan landing, its landing jets shooting dust and smoke as it touched down.

The hatch of the craft opened and a ramp slid out and to the ground. A large metallic contraption that looked sickeningly familiar came rolling down on an enormous flatbed, one that made the men scurrying about to unload it look like ants in comparison. The Alliance gaped at it in a mixture of disbelief and growing horror.

Chibodee, the most outspoken of the group gave a long low whistle. "What the hell is that piece of crap doing here?"

Sai said fearfully, "Seeing that thing again gives me the creeps."

George commented, "It makes me wonder what Neo Japan wants with the monster's remnants."

Argo nodded as he agreed, "It does make one wonder. Domon, do you have any idea as to why your nation has taken the main remains of the Dark Gundam?"

Domon remained speechless as he observed the unloading of the machine that brought such tragedy to his life and nearly took away the woman who was his life. He noticed Akino as she went to oversee the transporting of the Dark Gundam and shaking himself from his reverie he approached her with a frown.

"Akino, what's going on here? Why is the Dark Gundam down here, I thought it was going to stay at the colony?"

She turned with and addressed him in her usual clipped efficient manner, "Actually, Domon-san, the Prime Minister has requested that we take it apart."

The rest of the Shuffles approached the two. Chibodee asked, "Why does he want you to take it apart?"

She glanced at the tall Neo American fighter and replied, "We want to dissect it and figure out how to permanently disable its theoretical capabilities. We have also been collecting remnants of the Dark Gundam that had scattered all around the earth and brought them here as well."

"Well that explains the transmissions," Domon said definitely. He turned to the gundam mechanic and inquired sharply, "So why wasn't I told of this, Akino?"

She regarded him evenly. "His Excellency the Prime Minister did not feel it necessary, Domon-san."

He gazed at her incredulously. "Not necessary? I'm only the one who led the group of gundams that defeated the damned thing that's all!" He whirled from her in a fit of pique as he said to the rest of the Alliance, "Karato thinks that it's unnecessary for me to know that they decided to take this thing apart."

Argo patted him on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad. My government never deems me important enough to tell me their plans either."

Highly insulted, Domon grunted as he strode angrily away. "I gotta go pick up Rain to take her to the airport. I'll see you guys later." He leapt into his core lander and swooped off as the others watched.

Unknown to the Shuffles, a slight figure in the shadows was observing the goings on with keen interest . . . . 

At Neo Tokyo's governmental jet concourse at the airport, Domon drove the core lander over to the waiting jet. Because Rain was considered a high ranking government official, the aircraft used to transport others of high ranking status was at her disposal for this journey and was fueled and waiting for her.

The ride to the concourse was silent for the most part, Domon had been surly and uncommunicative so Rain decided to keep conversation at a minimum. He parked the lander and leapt over the side, reaching in to get her luggage and then led her to the waiting aircraft. He handed the baggage to a waiting attendant and then stood beside Rain as they watched the bags get loaded on and stored away.

The attendant returned and approached Rain. With a respectful bow he said, "Dr. Mikamura, your luggage is stowed and we are ready to eave when you are."

"Thank you very much, I'll be there shortly," she said with a smile, dismissing him. She turned to a still taciturn Domon and said with forced cheeriness, "Well, I guess it's time."

He grunted as he stood there unresponsive, a statue with granite features but Rain knew that something deep inside was bothering him. She tried again by facing him. 

"Domon, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked bluntly, not in the mood for beating around the bush.

Domon sighed deeply as he gazed down at her, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry, Rain. Just because I'm pissed at Karato I shouldn't take it out on you, especially since I'm not gonna see you for a month."

Her azure orbs glowed in gentle compassion. "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

Domon sighed again as he began, "The remains of the Dark Gundam has been sent down here from the colony for the purpose of taking it apart and eliminating its three theoretical capabilities. Me and all the rest of the Shuffles watched as it arrived."

Rain's eyes grew wide as she remarked, "And why didn't Prime Minister Karato contact you about this?"

Domon replied in derision, "I asked the same thing. Akino said that he didn't think it was 'necessary'."

Rain shook her head in disbelief, "That's incredible. After all, you are the owner of the title Gundam of Gundams."

"You don't have to tell me," Domon said resentfully. "I plan to have a talk with him about it."

The two stood in silence as both contemplated just what their nation's hierarchy was doing. The jet attendants stood at the boarding stairs waiting and snapped both Domon and Rain out of their respective reveries.

Domon turned to Rain and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well, I guess you'd better be going, huh?"

She nodded coyly. "Yeah."

His voice lowered to a whisper, "I'll miss you, koishii. Promise me you'll keep in touch."

She smiled fondly at him. "I promise. And you promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

He sniffed, "I have no intention of getting into trouble, Rain." 

"But you're angry now," Rain said softly. "It's just that when you get angry you have a tendency to do impulsive things, things you end up regretting. I worry about you, Domon."

He gave her a lopsided grin as he assured her, "Don't worry, koishii. I promise I'll keep my cool." He reached down and cupped her face in his hands to plant a soft, tender kiss. 

She responded by opening her mouth to allow him entrance, her arms snaking around his lean torso under his fluttering red cape. The kiss became deep and passionate, filled with the emotion of two people very much in love who were parting, albeit temporarily.

Finally they broke apart and leaned in to each other, forehead to forehead. Rain said softly, "See you in about a month, okay?"

Domon sighed as he responded, "Yeah. Take care of yourself and let me know how you're doing."

"Will do." They stepped apart and Rain slowly made her way to the staircase heading into the jet. "I love you," she said as she began ascending.

Domon answered, "I love you too, koibito. Have a safe trip."

She held a thumbs up and turned to finish entering the craft. Domon watched as Rain disappeared into the jet and then reappeared at a window waving as the jet began slowly pulling away to taxi down the runway. He watched with a heavy heart and raised his finger to his mouth to throw a kiss at the jet as it ascended to the blue clime, rapidly becoming a black dot as it got farther away. In a swirl of red, he turned on his heel and headed back to the core lander.

****

NEXT----MANON'S LAMENT


	4. MANON'S LAMENT

__

Author's Note: I always admired Manon Chapman in ep 9. She was such a strong lady and so devoted to her husband. When Gentle reappeared at the tournament, I wondered what his wife thought, considering her efforts to help him win gundam fights until his "death". So I wrote this chapter to explore it a bit. Thanks to all who have reviewed and those who have read.

****

MANON'S LAMENT

The government jet of Neo Japan prepared to make its descent to Heathrow Airport in Neo London. An attendant approached a dozing Rain shaking her gently.

"Dr. Mikamura, we are landing now."

Rain was startled to wakefulness. "Thank you," she responded as she yawned and stretched, peering out the window at her surroundings. 

The early evening sky was overcast, leaden and gray in spite of the waning daylight, typical for Neo London, so she reached for a trench coat she had thought to bring along, seeing as it was late fall. She remained seated as the plane completed its landing and when assured they were on terra firma, Rain donned the garment and went to disembark. As she scanned the area, the flight attendant approached her again.

"Excuse me Dr. Mikamura but your transportation has been arranged." He pointed to a waiting hover car parked at the far end of a hangar. "Your luggage has been stored in the vehicle." They walked over to the waiting car.

Rain inspected the vehicle and noted that the Neo Japanese government had spared no expense in proffering a vehicle, at least here in Neo England. She approached the driver's side as she answered, "Thank you for everything. I'll contact you to let you know when we'll be leaving for the next destination."

"As you wish, doctor." The attendant turned to head back to the jet.

Rain settled herself behind the controls of the hover car but did not fire up its engine. Instead she pulled out a cable she received from Manon Chapman. . . .

****

Dear Rain,

I have thought carefully about your request and am agreeing

to meet with you to discuss Gentle's illness in depth. Please consider this an invitation to the Chapman estate and you 

are free to stay here as long as you are in Neo England.

I am awaiting your arrival.

Sincerely,

Manon Chapman

Rain refolded the missive and put it in her purse as she flipped the switch of the hover car's engine and pulled out of the airport to the outside route that would take her into the Neo English countryside. She made her way out to the Chapman estate swiftly, avoiding the main drags as the company that provided the rental had programmed the Auto Route Computer to get her to the estate in the quickest route possible. She pulled up to the stately manor house, bedecked in wisteria vines, adding to its understated elegant charm.

As she cut the engine and the craft lowered to ground level, the front door of the estate opened and Manon Chapman approached the vehicle with a polite welcoming smile, flanked by the tall austere figure that was her butler.

"Rain, I'm so glad you could come. I trust you had a pleasant flight from Neo Japan?" 

Rain bowed in respect as she responded. "Yes, I did thank you. And thank you for inviting me to stay here."

Manon continued to smile as she said, "It's my pleasure." She turned to her butler. "Please take Dr. Mikamura's luggage to the guest room in the west wing."

Rain glanced dubiously as the man wordlessly reached into the hover car to retrieve her bags. She remembered all too well that the man packed quite a wallop, as he nearly broke her ribs when he punched her in the stomach and knocked her out the last time she was here.

Manon took note of her discomfort and laughed. "Don't worry, Rain. Since Gentle is no longer with us, Montgomery's duties are confined exclusively to household." She gestured to the door and added, "Let's go inside."

"Uh, yeah," Rain said sheepishly with a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she followed her hostess.

The foyer of the manor house was a study in rustic beauty with highly polished oak trim and a collection of family portraits gracing the walls from generations back. The windows were covered in heavy velvet draperies in an evergreen hue. It was warmly lit by wall sconces that burned in an incandescent light.

Manon directed, "Montgomery has taken your bags to your room. I anticipated that you'd be hungry so I have dinner ready and waiting in the dining room."

"Please, Manon, don't go to any trouble," Rain demurred.

Manon dismissed her with a wave. "Oh it's no trouble, I was expecting you so I waited dinner for you. Just follow me."

They entered the dining room and the table was elegantly set with fine bone china and delicate crystal. Manon gestured to the right of her place at the head as she took a seat. "I have green tea this time, I figured you'd prefer that to our English blends, the last time neither you nor your partner appeared to like them." She grasped a china teapot and poured two cups, sliding on over to her guest.

Rain lowered her head in apology. "Please forgive us. At the time we were concerned with--"

"Finding the Dark Gundam," the titian haired widow finished for her, her verdant gaze like twin emeralds penetrating. "I have been keeping a watch on the entire gundam fight and tournament. I see that you're not any worse for wear even with that hideous ordeal you went through." She placed the teapot down and offered sugar, lemon or cream, which Rain politely declined.

The cinnamon haired doctor shook her head painfully. "That's not entirely true. Although physically I'm fine, emotionally there are scars that will remain with me until death. Because of the Dark Gundam, I lost my father."

Manon looked at her in sympathy. "Now it's my turn to ask forgiveness. I'm truly sorry."

There was a short period of awkward silence, which was interrupted by the butler Montgomery bringing in trays bearing the meal. He served both his mistress and her guest without a word and then bowing, took his leave. 

"I hope you like Beef Wellington. I'm afraid cook isn't familiar with Japanese dishes," Manon apologized.

Rain smiled as she answered, "Please don't worry. I'm quite fond of Western dishes. Remember, I spent all of last year traveling around the world with Domon as he fought."

"Ah yes, and how is Mr. Kasshu since he won the Tournament?"

Rain's eyes had a sparkle as she replied, "He's well. He's doing some consulting work for our government as they upgrade the gundam."

Manon studied the young woman with a knowing glint. "That nice but that's not exactly what I meant. I meant how are you and Mr. Kasshu doing?"

A slight blush stained Rain's alabaster cheeks as she answered demurely, "We're fine. After he rescued me we made a vow to never part from each other."

Manon nodded as she asked, "Are you planning to get married?"

Rain's smile faded a bit as she sighed. "We've discussed it on and off but until I accomplish this task of finding a antidote to eradicate DG cells, I can't dedicate myself to anything else. Even being Domon's wife."

Manon responded with a nod as she remarked. "I see. So what do you want to discuss about Gentle's illness?"

Rain said between bites, "We can discuss it after dinner. It's rather involved."

"Very well then."

Both women continued to eat dinner silently. After declining dessert, both headed into the parlor for coffee and settled in to the purpose of Rain's visit. Rain opened her briefcase and drew out the results of Gentle Chapman's autopsy. She held them out to Manon.

"Have you seen these?"

Manon shook her head then took the folder and perused its contents. Her expression remained impassive as she leafed through the documents and then set the folder aside. She sighed deeply and took a sip of coffee.

Rain delicately cleared her throat. "As you can see, his brain was entirely covered with DG cells. It was documented as the contributing cause along with cardiac arrest for his death."

Manon asked dully, "So this was after the Tournament?"

Rain nodded as she took the folder back. "It's plain to see he was infested with DG cells. So my question is did you see any evidence of DG cells on him before?"

Manon studied the rug intently as she commented, "I was unable to see the signs. I'm unfamiliar with the effects of DG cells but I knew about his illness for a long time. He tried to hide it from me in the beginning but I became persistent and he had no choice but to tell me."

Rain listened intently as the lovely widow continued, "When you and Mr. Kasshu came here to challenge Gentle the first time, as I had told you when you came out here that he was determined to overcome his illness to continue fighting. He was told by our personal physician to stop, that the fighting would eventually kill him but for Gentle to quit fighting was far worse, like giving in to a slow painful death that he couldn't accept. So he eventually found a doctor that would prescribe drugs that would allow him to go on, stimulants and enhancers that would neutralize the symptoms and let him keep on fighting. So Montgomery and I came up with the fog machine and equipped the Royal Gundam with the capability to give the illusion of duplicating. It was the only way I saw, to give him an advantage over stronger fighters as his health deteriorated." 

Rain asked, "What was his diagnosis that the doctor told him?"

"He wasn't quite sure. The symptoms were for several diseases but Gentle refused any further tests. I guess he was afraid to find out what it really was." Manon stared out in space, her look far away.

Rain leaned in closer and addressed the woman. "Manon, did you see any unusual covering on any part of Gentle's body, like metallic scales?" 

Manon sighed as she went back to some painful memories "Gentle wouldn't allow me to see if he did. Even after he had supposedly died when he lost to Mr. Kasshu, I didn't see any."

"So he did in fact die when he lost to Domon," Rain said thoughtfully. "You do know that he made a miraculous re-appearance in the Tournament, don't you?"

Manon sighed as she replied, "Yes, I did. But the Neo English consulate kind of brushed me off and then dismissed the fact that I was his wife. I was pretty much kept in the dark." Her emerald eyes bore a mixture of pain and bitter resignation as they welled up. "My husband basically disappeared."

Rain felt a deep sense of compassion for the redhead who was understandably resentful yet resigned. It seemed she was trying to deal with the situation the best she could. "I'm so, so sorry, Manon," was all she could say.

Manon hurriedly wiped her tears away. "Thank you but it's like I said before. I always knew that the day would come where the constant fighting would be his end. I knew it when I fell in love with him and married him. I just wish I had been allowed to stay with him and been with him when he finally died."

Rain was speechless as she offered a comforting hand to Chapman's widow.

Later that evening, Rain was in her guestroom, typing out an e-mail to Dr. Kasshu, deciding to communicate her findings to him directly. The rest of the evening garnered no further data for her research but the interesting fact she ascertained was that it had appeared that Gentle Chapman had been resurrected from the dead by the infection of DG cells. She knew that DG cells could help self recovery in parts of the Dark Gundam but in a human with no prior infection? And how was the Neo English consulate involved? Two very pertinent questions to ask Dr. Kasshu. 

When she had finished and sent the e-mail, Rain received note that she was receiving a message via e-mail so she clicked on the flashing icon on her laptop monitor. The e-mail came up:

From: dkasshu@DOD.neojap.gov

Date: October 20, 60 F.C.

To: drrmikamura@DOR.neojap.gov

Subject: (no subject)

Rain,

Hope you had a good flight—I miss you

Love, D

Rain smiled as she read the cryptic message and she realized that this was as sentimental as Domon would get, for him to even take the time to drop an e-mail when he seldom used the address that the Neo Japanese government gave him was huge. She saved the message and then sent off her own:

From: drrmikamura@DOR.neojap.gov

Date: October 20, 60 F.C.

To: dkasshu@DOD.neojap.gov

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Domon,

Message received and….

I miss you too (((HUG)))

Love, R

She grinned widely as she sent her answer and giggled as she imagined his reaction to the hug she sent him over the bandwidth as there was a knock on her door. She immediately shut the laptop and went to answer it.

Manon stood there with a pile of documents. "I was thinking that these final medical records from Gentle's first 'death' might be of some assistance to you." She handed the files to a surprised Rain and then turned and walked away.

"Thank you!" Rain called after the widow's retreating figure

Her curiosity piqued, she took the files to the writing table in her guestroom where the laptop was. She took a seat and opened the first one, carefully perusing the contents. Inside, various doctors' notes were written detailing Gentle's symptoms, and then a variety of diagnoses that ranged from several neurological disorders, circulatory problems, and one even suspected a mental chemical imbalance due to overuse of stimulants but nothing that pointed to DG cell infestation. She sighed as she was about to push the documents aside when something caught her eye. There was a document that looked as if it came from the Neo English consulate regarding the 13th Gundam Tournament addressed to Prime Minister Wong of Neo Hong Kong. As she read the contents, her azure eyes widened in disbelief and then shock. 

Rain opened her laptop and dashed off another e-mail to Dr. Kasshu about her discovery. It appeared that there was a conspiracy going on during the past Tournament, right under everyone's nose and nobody was even aware. It was turning out that her fact finding mission would uncover more than she ever dreamed possible . . .

Back in Neo Japan, Domon and the Shuffles were in the government gundam hangar, and gathered in conference in the corner by Burning Gundam. Domon had just joined them from his cockpit where he had e-mailed Rain from the computer so Chibodee had to give him a bit of a jibe.

"Well, it's nice that you're finally joining us. Writing a love letter were ya?"

Domon's umber eyes narrowed but he ignored Chibodee's prying way as he addressed the rest of the Alliance. "Well, I talked to Karato this afternoon."

"And?" George inquired.

Domon continued sarcastically, "First he apologized profusely, the typical politician, then he told me that he had decided to take apart the main body of the Dark Gundam remains and disable its capabilities permanently."

"So did he explain why you weren't informed about his decision?" Argo asked.

Domon smirked as he replied, "Yeah, he said that he thought that I would rather not have anything else to do with it. But he has no idea that this affects me personally, and every thing I lost and---,"

"Almost lost," Sai finished for him quietly.

The rest of the Alliance all glanced at the teen, the somber manner of the usually exuberant youth surprising them all. Memories of them all entering the Dark Colony to rescue Rain were present in everyone's mind.

"So," Chibodee began, "What's our next move?"

Domon sighed and replied flatly, "I convinced Karato that we, the Shuffle Alliance should be involved in the project. We are the best of the best, after all."

"Yes, indeed," George agreed. "And that is no empty boast."

The Shuffles were silent for a few moments as each man contemplated facing the Dark Gundam, even in its fragmented state, and the circumstances standing before them. An atmosphere of ambivalence floated about them as each were in their own individual reveries.

Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts broke the silence by stating, "Well, let's go and see what we're getting ourselves back into." He turned and headed to where the remains of the great monstrosity were being stored.

The Shuffles nodded and followed their leader.

They went into the area and began to stroll about the tangle of metal, wires and other material, dead but still as insidious even in its dormant state. The Shuffles all let their eyes roam about the Dark Gundam, each reflecting on their last encounter with the thing as they examined its malevolent structure. 

"Man, the thing's still as creepy as it was when we fought it," Chibodee remarked.

Domon grunted as he stared up at the head, the evil red eyes still looking baleful and formidable. "Yeah." He then turned to the rest of his comrades. "I forgot to tell you, Karato is contacting all of your nations to make sure you are all available for this. So contact your crews to join you here with your gundams."

"I've already done that," George answered. "Raymond and the princess will be joining me presently."

"Yep, the girls should be here with Gundam Maxter tomorrow," Chibodee informed him.

"Nastasha assured me that she and Bolt Gundam will be here this evening," Argo responded.

"And you, Sai?" Domon asked, his eyes on the diminutive fighter.

"Keiun and Zuisen said they'll be here as soon as they can," Sai replied. "As long as the Emperor approves."

Domon nodded in satisfaction as Akino approached him. "Pardon the intrusion, Domon-san but Prime Minister Karato informed me that you and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance will be overseeing the dismantling of the Dark Gundam?"

"That's right."

She made a notation on her ever-present clipboard. Domon smirked as he idly wondered if she ever put the thing down at any time. She may be a top gundam mechanic but she certainly wasn't Rain.

Chibodee came to her and smiled engagingly "Hi there pretty lady, I'm looking forward to working with you. Name's Chibodee Crocket."

Akino smiled politely as she responded in her typical impersonal way, "A pleasure, Crocket-san. If you'll excuse me, I must attend to my work." And she took off to the perplexed dismay of the Neo American fighter. The rest of the Shuffles hid their grins as they surrounded their snubbed comrade.

George patted Chibodee on the shoulder consolingly, "Well, mon ami, as you Neo Americans say, you can't win them all."

Chibodee snorted as he tried to save face. "Think that bothers me? I couldn't care less." But the slightly hurt glint in his sea-green eyes belied his statement.

Domon shook his head and addressed the rest of the group, "Okay, enough with the Shuffle Alliance version of 'The Dating Game', let's get to work." He headed to the discombobulated pile of metal know as the Dark Gundam. 

Everyone nodded and followed the King of Hearts.

* * *

Rain was standing in the midst of the busyness that was Neo Athens, capital of Neo Greece looking at her surroundings. She stared at the ancient ruins of centuries long past as she found herself on Sintagma (Constitution) Square and was amazed by the combination of beauty past and present with the modern buildings of steel and the older ones of white marble.

As she glanced about at the seat of ancient civilization, Rain noticed the large monument erected right at the parliament building, in memory of the now deceased gundam fighter, Marcelot. Even in statue, the mutant giant was formidable, as the stone image stared down from its lofty perch.

_Wow, _she said to herself. _He must have been over ten feet tall. Domon surely had his hands full when he fought him at Lantau Island under effect of the DG cells._

Since Marcelot had no family or friends, Rain went to the Neo Greece Ministry of Defense, gundam division to inquire there but her efforts were fruitless, she was unable to retrieve any information to add to the huge man's autopsy report. But her tender heart was touched by the story of the giant with no family, shunned by others until he was recruited by the Neo Greek government to train to be their gundam fighter. 

Her fact finding in Neo Greece done, Rain headed to her next destination….Neo Turkey.

Back in Neo Japan, Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance were busy going through the findings gathered by the Neo Japanese team of gundam technicians under the direction of Commander Akino who was waiting for the Alliance's response.

Domon and the other Shuffles rifled through the sheaf of documents and then looked at the patiently waiting Akino. Domon spoke first.

"I see that the techs have been thorough in taking the main structure of the Dark Colony apart, that survived the blast when we destroyed it but the capabilities appear to be activating for self recovery?"

Akino nodded as she replied, "Domon-san, your father has been called to assist us. With Hakase Mikamura away, his knowledge of the Dark Gundam is invaluable. But there is something else. Today we were contacted by the nations of Neo Canada, Neo Mexico, and Neo Denmark with reports of some other Dark Gundam remnants that fell there after the main explosion. But these are only sightings not actual confirmations that they are Dark Gundam fragments."

She went on, "And since Prime Minister Karato has appointed me in charge, he has asked me to ask you and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance to go and investigate these sightings for substantiation." 

Domon grunted as he continued to peruse the documents. "Humph! I wonder why they contacted Neo Japan?"

"Probably because you guys have been awarded the honor of ruling the earth till the next tournament," Sai Saici piped up as the rest of the Shuffles nodded.

"Okay then! We'll leave in the morning when all your gundams arrive," Domon commanded as he got to his feet. "Neo Canada, Neo Mexico, and Neo Denmark, here we come!"

"Yesss!" Sai crowed with a sparkle in his cinnamon eyes. "Neo Denmark and Cecile!"

The other Alliance members all glanced at him strangely then burst out in laughter.

__

Author's note: Some of the Japanese terms are as follows:

Hakase: Doctor

San: an honorific—in Japanese, a person is addressed by their surnames with an honorific like san or 

dono as a term of respect. Akino referred to Domon as "Mr Domon" in the dubbed version of ep 40. 

****

NEXT---SNATCHED INTO THE PAST


	5. SNATCHED INTO THE PAST

__

Author's Note: Okay here's where the plot takes off—I hope everybody enjoys the involvement of other gundam fighters and the surprise coming. Thanks to all reading this and especially to those taking the time to review. I'll never beg for reviews but I deeply appreciate them.

****

SNATCHED INTO THE PAST

Rain stared up into the cerulean clime canopied over Neo Istanbul, Neo Turkey idly noting the clear weather. The last time she had been there the sky was gray and it poured as if it were crying tears of mourning over the city as it was nearly destroyed by their own Scythe Gundam, piloted by her former college flame, Saette Gyuzelle. He had been driven into a frenzy by the advancing DG cells that were taking over his body and after nearly strangling her as she was treating him, he took off with the Neo Turkish army in hot pursuit. Domon had challenged Saette to a Gundam fight, determined to defeat him not only because of his exposure to the Dark Gundam but also because of his own jealousy of Saette and what he had once meant to Rain. Just when Domon was ready to finish the former wrestling star off, Rain's anguished plea to spare him was the only thing that kept him from severing Scythe Gundam's head.

Rain sighed as she studied the information she had received on Saette's whereabouts prior to her trip. According to the Neo Turkish government report she had requested, he had recovered from his infestation of DG cells and was exonerated of the rampage he had gone on when the DG cells were taking their toll on his body and mind. He had been given a post as a wrestling coach at the public university where he was finishing work on his Master's degree in Engineering. She hailed a taxi and headed to the university campus.

The University of Neo Turkey was a fairly new complex, a bastion of local academe that was essentially a major recruiting ground for the Neo Turkish government. It was a cluster of flat roofed buildings encompassed by neatly landscaped and tree-shaded grounds. As she headed to the gymnasium where the wrestling team was practicing, Rain admired the relative tranquility the campus afforded.

She entered the gymnasium where a group of young men were grappling with each other on colored mats as a tall familiar figure observed the action, his broad back to her. A whistle sounded as Saette's voice called out.

"Okay men, now I want you to practice some holds, we have a meet in a week and we need to work on our holds, they've been sloppy." He turned and spotted Rain and his ink colored eyes flew open wide in astonishment.

"Rain?"

She smiled and walked over to him. "Hello, Saette."

Saette's handsome olive visage split open in a delighted smile as the two embraced. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever see you again. How are you?"

The lovely doctor nodded her head as she replied. "I'm just fine, Saette."

The wrestling team had stopped their practice and were watching the two with keen interest, their eyes on the shapely form of Rain in her miniskirt. She blushed at the attention as Saette spied the youths' gawking and blew his whistle to get their focus.

"Okay men, that's it for today. We'll meet same time tomorrow and practice holds then so hit the showers!"

The young men all dispersed, some snickering as they headed off. Saette turned to Rain and shrugged apologetically.

"Forgive them. They're young guys and they act like young guys when a pretty girl is in their midst." He gestured to the bleachers at the far wall. "Let's have a seat."

They strolled over to the layered wooden benches and sat down. Rain glanced around and said with a nervous titter, "It reminds me of when I used to go and watch you practice at Colony University."

Saette chuckled as he remarked, "Yeah, that was a while ago. But I get the feeling you didn't come all the way here from Neo Japan to talk about old times with me."

Rain shook her head. "No I'm afraid not. I'm doing research to come up with an antidote to completely eradicate DG cells."

Saette studied her with an inscrutable expression as he inquired, "You're not working as the gundam crewmember for Domon Kasshu anymore?"

Rain lowered her head as she replied, "I-I'm taking a break from the gundam for a while. I'm sure you heard all about what happened."

"Uh-huh. And that Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance saved you and destroyed the Dark Gundam. So why are you researching DG cells, haven't they too, been destroyed?"

Rain sighed as she answered, "There still are some around. Domon and the rest of the Alliance have seen signs of self recovery, one of the Dark Gundam's three theoretical abilities so they're still around. I owe it to those whose lives have been destroyed by it to wipe out the DG cells." She frowned in grim determination as she added, "And I owe it to my father's memory to make atonement for what hand he had in it."

Saette examined her closely as he said softly, "I heard about what happened to your father. I'm sorry, Rain." He reached and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

His touch stirred something in Rain, a fleeting feeling from long ago, at a time and place that seemed so very uncomplicated and carefree as her azure eyes were pinned by Saette's onyx ones. Then a pair of umber orbs smirked at her from under a shock of raven hair in her mind and she quickly jumped up and nervously stepped away from the bleachers as she turned from her former love and thought of her current one. 

"T-thank you, Saette. So let me ask you, what other symptoms from the DG cells did you encounter when you were infected?"

Saette replied nonchalantly, "You treated me. What did you see?"

Rain countered, "But I didn't see the initial infection. Where on the body did they first appear?"

Saette leaned back and frowned in thought. "After my encounter with the thing, the cells started in patches on my legs but then disappeared. Then you saw them on my arms when you treated me last time."

Rain nodded as she mentally took notes. Saette was gazing intently at her as he asked hesitantly, "Rain, can I ask you something? I know that you came here to ask me questions about the DG cells but I have to know was that the only reason?"

Rain looked at him in puzzlement. "What other reason would I have?"

Saette looked nonplussed as he replied sheepishly, "None, I just thought or rather I hoped that--"

He trailed off letting the statement hang in the air between them as Rain gazed at him with a mixture of fondness and regret. She sat back down beside him and addressed him gently.

"Saette, you didn't think I was here to rekindle the flame between us did you?"

He grinned wryly at her. "You can't blame me for hoping."

She shook her head slowly. "No I can't but you need to know that Domon and I are very much in love. We've always been close since childhood and when he rescued me from the Dark Gundam he broke down and told me he loved me. And I've loved him since we were training in the Guyana Highlands"

Saette picked up her ringless left hand. "And yet, you still aren't married."

Rain pulled her hand from his grasp. "We've talked about marriage but until I can right the wrongs of my father, I can't commit myself to marrying Domon and raising a family with him. I won't bring children into this world when their late grandfather has brought such shame by his actions." The pretty brunette had a stubborn tilt to her delicate chin.

The wrestling coach studied the determination in the bright cerulean eyes that had captivated him since the day he met her and knew that Rain would be tireless until she wiped the slate clean. Ironically, he found himself pitying Domon Kasshu, for if the champion gundam fighter was anxious to make Rain truly his, he would have to wait. Saette actually felt sorry for the man who could under different circumstances, be his rival. His eyes sparkled with warm understanding.

"That is so typically you, Rain. Family duty always was important to you and others' needs came before your own happiness. I hope that Domon realizes how very blessed he is."

Rain smiled as she responded, "We are both equally blessed. Domon is a very special man."

Meanwhile, the Burning Gundam of Neo Japan, the Gundam Maxter of Neo America, the Dragon Gundam of Neo China, the Bolt Gundam of Neo Russia, and the Gundam Rose of Neo France and their pilots, the infamous Shuffle Alliance were gathered in a clearing in the Rocky Mountains of Neo Canada. They had just arrived from an investigation in Neo Mexico, near Acapulco and the remnant of the Dark Gundam they saw. Neo Mexico's Gundam pilot, Chico Rodriguez was there to meet them and had given them a brief rundown of how the thing got there. Domon assured him that Neo Japan's mobile transport fleet would remove the tentacle as soon as possible. They then headed to Neo Canada and were there to check on a report of Dark Gundam remnants that had fallen from space and were showing signs of self recovery, a clear indication that somehow the dormant Dark Gundam was trying to make a comeback. The Alliance was gathered about Andrew Graham, the gundam pilot for Neo Canada to ask questions.

"So, Andrew," Domon began. "How long has this Dark Gundam part been here?" He gestured to a piece of tentacle about thirty feet long that appeared to be pulsating ominously, like a living monster.

Andrew frowned at the monstrosity. "It was reported by some hikers about two days ago. The Neo Canadian government sent some troops and then they called me. As soon as I saw that area animals had those metallic scales on them, I called for you, Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance."

The rest of the Shuffles were strolling around the tentacle making their own observations. The Shuffle crests on each of their right hands were glowing and got brighter as they continued their inspection. 

Domon and Andrew walked over to the thing and the King of Hearts commented cryptically, "This is just another piece in the puzzle." To his comrades he called out. "You guys seen enough here?"

Chibodee let out a low whistle. "Yeah, we've seen enough. Where to next, oh Fearless Leader?"

Before he could answer, Andrew scowled and demanded, "So what do we do about this?"

Domon eyed him steadily and responded, "I'll contact my government and get the mobile transport fleet here to retrieve it. We have a team in Neo Japan that are taking apart the remains of the Dark Gundam to arrest the theoretical abilities and disable them. Neo Japan is leader over the earth so we'll take care of it."

Andrew nodded as he turned and headed to the Lumber Gundam. Domon watched and asked the Black Joker, "Argo, I thought you said that he'd never pilot a gundam again after Allenby almost killed him in the Battle Royale?"

"I thought that was the case," Argo replied as he watched Andrew climb with great agility into the cockpit of the Lumber Gundam. "Perhaps he received a special treatment that allowed him to recover completely."

"Hmmm, it's something to wonder about," Domon said with a thoughtful frown.

* * *

Back in the research laboratory at the government building of Neo Japan, Soujiro Ishakawa was busy checking over some files as he quickly jotted down his own notations. His thin lips curved into a sly smile as he reflected on his inspection of the Dark Gundam when Commander Akino and her crew had vacated the area. He also made sure that the troublesome Shuffle Alliance had taken their leave as well before he made his observation. Prime Minister Karato had unwittingly played into his hands by sending the gundam fighters out to investigate sightings of the remnants of the Dark Gundam that had fallen from space around the world.

He unfolded a printed e-mail sent to him from Rain. As she had promised, she kept in touch with her assistant, letting him know of her location in case of an emergency, never realizing that doing so would place her in a precarious and dangerous position. . .

To: sishakawa@DOR.jap.gov

Date: October 23, 60 F.C.

From: drrmikamura@DOR.jap.gov

Subject: My location

Soujiro,

I am now in Neo Italy, my business in Neo England and Neo Turkey completed. 

I will contact you with a phone number as soon as I secure lodging.

Sincerely,

Rain

Soujiro picked up the phone and dialed a number that rang at a dilapidated villa on the outskirts of Neo Rome in Neo Italy. Inside, a motley crew of delinquent scrappers all sat indolently draped on the broken-down and sparse furnishings in the rundown house as the leader jumped to his feet to answer the phone.

"Yeah? Uh-huh. Okay, we'll take care of it, bye." He replaced the phone on its cradle and then regarded his minions with devious delight. "Well, boys it looks like it's game time. Let's head out."

The grungy group got up and followed him out. . . . 

Rain shaded her eyes against the setting sun behind the ruins of the Coliseum in Neo Rome as she tried to get her bearings. Of all the people she was seeking out to add to her case studies so she could begin the real work, to come up with a antidote to totally wipe DG cells from the face of the earth, the ones she was trying to find now were the ones she was most nervous about, Michelo Chariot's old gang members. 

She had gone to the police station and approached the inspector who had remembered vividly the last time she and Domon had been in Neo Italy and mentioned so.

"Ah, Signorina Mikamura, how nice to see you. Is Mr. Kasshu with you?"

Rain smiled politely as she shook her cinnamon curls. "Not this time, I'm afraid."

"I see. Well, what brings you to Neo Rome, if I may ask?"

Rain took a deep breath as she began. "I need to find the whereabouts of the surviving gang members of Michelo Chariot's gang."

The inspector's eyes widened in amazement. "You must be joking."

"On the contrary, inspector I'm quite serious." Rain studied the man evenly, her azure orbs unflinching.

The inspector appeared dismayed. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You see, as the police inspector and a gentleman, I cannot allow you to go looking for the worst criminals in the city. In the absence of Michelo Chariot, his consigliore, Andre, has taken the reins of the gang and carried on the nefarious activities. I cannot allow a lady such as yourself to willingly walk into their midst."

Rain sighed deeply as she protested, "But, Inspector, sir it is imperative that I speak to Andre and the rest. They may be able to give me further information on Michelo's infection of the DG cells."

The inspector shook his head, frowning darkly. "I'm afraid I can't allow it, signorina it's too dangerous. I'm sorry."

Rain rose to her feet to leave. "Thank you for your time Inspector, but you need to understand. I made a vow to do everything in my power to help those infected by DG cells and I have no intention of abandoning that vow no matter who they are or were."

The steely resolve in her clear summer sky eyes unnerved the inspector, making him feel both furious and powerless. He then decided like Pontius Pilate, to wash his hands of the responsibility.

"Very well, I cannot do anything to stop you. But I caution you to be careful, they are still a very strong arm of the local Mafioso." He busied himself with a sheaf of papers on his overloaded desk dismissing Rain. 

_It appears that I'm on my own. _ Rain told herself as she walked out of the police station and onto the busy Roman streets. . . .

Someone grabbing her and dragging her into a nearby alley interrupted her thought and as she began to struggle a chloroform soaked cloth was pressed tightly to her mouth and nose, causing her to gag and then quickly lose consciousness. Her luggage and laptop flew out of her hands as she fell.

Lete, a squat, swarthy individual with rodent eyes guffawed loudly as he watched Cameron, a large dull brute with a bulbous nose and broken teeth scoop the now limp form of Rain Mikamura in his arms and dumped her into a sack which he slung over his shoulder. They both headed to a battered hover car where Andre waited.

"So ya got 'er," he growled as he peered at the sack Cameron tossed in the rear of the conveyance. They joined their leader in the front seat.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake, she walked right into us." Cameron said with a snicker.

"Uh-huh, she didn't even know what hit her. So what're we gonna do with her?" Lete asked as Andre pushed the start button and the craft shimmied as it took off.

"We got someone waiting for her in Neo Japan. So we're gonna take her there," was his brusque reply.

They headed for an abandoned airfield where a jet transport was awaiting their arrival. Then it was off to a private airfield in the middle of Neo Japan. . . .

* * *

The next stop for the Shuffle Alliance was Neo Denmark, to check on yet another report of falling debris from the destruction of the Dark Gundam in outer space. Meanwhile, in Neo Copenhagen, Sai Saici, the Ace of Clubs was enjoying the beauty of the town square with the lovely Cecile Holgar as the two strolled hand in hand. Sai was only too aware that he had a mission to accomplish with the rest of the Alliance but he wanted to take advantage of the golden opportunity to see the wee girl that stole his heart during the tournament. 

They sat together on a bench watching the birds as they fluttered about, the perfect idyllic scene for young lovers. Sai slipped his arm around Cecile as the sunshine caressed the two with unseasonably warm rays.

"Oh Sai, it's so great to see you again," Cecile bubbled as she snuggled closer.

The Neo China gundam pilot smiled shyly "I couldn't come here to Neo Denmark and not come to see you, Cecile."

"By the way, why are you here?" she wanted to know.

Sai's smile faded as he replied with reluctance. "I'm here with the Shuffle Alliance to investigate a Dark Gundam remnant that fell here in your nation."

Cecile nodded in understanding as she said, "That explains why Hans was called away so suddenly. He left early this morning for the area near Ringkabing Fjord. I guess that he went to investigate the same thing."

Sai said with trepidation, "Yeah, that's why Bro and the other Shuffles are here too."

Both sat in silent contemplation, the mood broken by grim thoughts of the Dark Gundam. 

In an isolated area by the Ringkabing Fjord leading out to the North Sea, there was what appeared to be another tentacle only this one was in the appearance of a long thick tube with smaller tentacles protruding from one end.

The members of the Shuffle Alliance were huddled about the remnant that appeared to dwarf them, even in their gundams. George De Sand remarked, "Well, it certainly appears that these Dark Gundam remnants vary in size in these different locations. Which proves that there are probably more remnants in space or even on the colonies."

"Yeah," Domon replied as he examined the tubes, insidious and foreboding as he remembered fighting the huge contraption as the monster used the life of his beloved to try to destroy him. His thoughts then dwelled upon Rain and he felt the yearning in his heart for her which was a moment to moment occurrence since her departure over a week ago. It had only been seven days but to him it was as if it were longer, he had no idea he would miss her so much.

He was lost deep in his reverie when Chibodee's drawl broke through. "Earth to Domon, come in Domon," the Neo American quipped as he shook the shoulder of the King of Hearts.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response.

All the Shuffles exchanged glances as Argo replied, "We were just asking you if you knew were Sai Saici is. He never showed up."

Domon shrugged as he answered, "Beats me. He said he'd meet us here."

"I bet I know where the little twerp is," Chibodee said slyly. "Makin' time with Hans' little sister. We are in Neo Denmark you know."

"Chibodee, must you be so gauche?" George sniffed. 

Chibodee glared at the knight as he scoffed, "I tell it like it is, rich boy."

"Okay guys, knock it off." Domon ordered and then nodded as he added, "Yeah, I should've figured. Oh well we'll let the kid alone, we don't really need him, we can get him when we leave." The sound of jets heralded the arrival of another gundam and the Alliance looked skyward as the unmistakable fish form of Mermaid Gundam approached and landed beside them. The cockpit opened as Hans Holgar leapt down and approached them.

"Good to see all of you," he said as he offered his hand in greeting.

Domon shook it briefly as he responded, "Same here, Hans." He gestured to the tangle of metal tubes. "So this landed here in your country, huh?"

Hans nodded, his sky blue eyes filled with concern. "Yeah, it landed here last night according to our military. They called me out as soon as they saw it was a remnant of the Dark Gundam." 

"We've been traveling all over to investigate other landings," Domon informed him.

"Yeah, we were just in Neo Canada and Neo Mexico," Chibodee added. "They had the same thing happen, a remnant of the Dark Gundam falling and landing, causing general panic and mayhem."

"Well, there's very little panic here," Hans said matter-of-factly. "This is a part of our nation that's mostly uninhabited and since the landing, the military has blocked it off. His majesty the king has asked assistance from our nearest ally, Neo Sweden."  


As if on cue, there was again the sound of gundam jets as the feminine styled Nobel Gundam appeared and landed by Mermaid Gundam. The cockpit hatch opened and out leaped the petite energetic Neo Swedish gundam pilot, Allenby Beardsley. The effervescent young woman scampered to the group of gundam fighters.

"Hey everybody!" she announced cheerfully as she drew up to her friends. She hugged Domon tightly in greeting making the Neo Japan fighter nonplussed, blushing bright red. "Hey Domon, it's great to see ya!"

"Uh, yeah same here, Allenby," he responded in embarrassment as the other Shuffles and Hans looked on, the latter observing the exchange tightly.

Allenby drew back and released Domon as she acknowledged the rest of the Shuffles and then approached Hans, taking his hand. "Did you tell them what we saw?"

"Not yet. I was just about to when you got here," Hans replied, taking her elbow and turning to the huge metallic tube that seemed to be alive. "You guys follow me," he tossed over his shoulder.

His proprietary attitude to the blue-haired girl was not lost on Domon and the rest as they all exchanged knowing glances and followed the two.

Hans and Allenby stepped carefully toward the smaller tentacles as they turned and addressed the Shuffles. Hans spoke up, "These tentacles were not here when the thing landed, they just began growing out since this morning."

"Yeah and they've grown even more since we first saw them," Allenby said as she stared at the pulsating tubes, scowling at them.

Domon glared at the tentacles with a scowl of his own. "It looks like self recovery of the Dark Gundam, without a doubt," he commented as the other Shuffles nodded in agreement.

Hans stepped before the King of Hearts and stood eye to eye. "Well, what are your plans?"

A little taken aback by Hans apparent belligerent attitude toward him Domon returned the intense gaze. "What we've said to everyone else we've seen. I'll have the mobile transport unit from Neo Japan come and retrieve this as they have been doing with the others. There's a team working there now to disassemble the main remains of the brain center of the Dark Gundam and disable the theoretical abilities. I'll contact them immediately." He strode over to Burning Gundam to do just that. . . .

In the Prime Minister's office, Prime Minster Karato was seated at his desk when the red alert button on his phone flashed insistently. Alarmed, the excitable leader answered the summons.

"Hai, what's wrong? NANI? Are you sure? Well, what are you waiting for, contact the army!" Karato bellowed into the phone before he slammed it down. He then went to his communication board where he could contact the Burning Gundam.

"Domon! Domon Kasshu, are you there? DOMON!" Karato barked.

At that exact moment, Domon entered Burning's cockpit to contact the mobile transport fleet when he saw the apoplectic visage of Prime Minister Karato. He addressed the monitor.

"Prime Minister Karato, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, the Dark Gundam's missing, that's what's wrong!"

Domon's umber eyes flew open wide, "Nani? What are you saying?"

Karato's voice was strident over the monitors. "What do you think I'm saying? The Dark Gundam has disappeared! I want you and the Shuffle Alliance back here to start investigating on the double!" His image disappeared from the face of the monitor.

"Kuso!" Domon growled as the Shuffle crest on his right hand blazed a crimson glow. He spoke harshly to the rest of the Shuffles. "Chibodee! George! Argo! Get to your gundams we gotta head back!"

The Black Joker, Jack of Diamonds and Queen of Spades crests were also illuminated brightly as Argo, George and Chibodee sprinted to their gundams.

"What's up, Domon?" Allenby inquired curiously.

"I don't have time to explain! C'mon guys we gotta go, the Dark Gundam's gone!" He activated the thruster jets as the rest of the Shuffles jumped into their gundams. The four gundams then lifted off and became dots in the blue sky.

Allenby shuddered as Hans drew close. "There's a battle on the horizon," he said as they watched the Alliance fade from view. She nodded as he took her in his arms.

As they streaked across the sky, Domon used the communicator again intending to page Sai Saici but Dragon Gundam came out of the blue and joined the formation.

"What's up Bro, my crest is glowing like the sun?" he asked Domon.

The King of Hearts grunted as he replied shortly, "The Dark Gundam's disappeared so we're heading back to Neo Japan to get the lowdown."

"Yeah," Chibodee's voice chimed in. "Looks like the party's about to start."

****

NEXT-----THE GAUNTLET TOSSED 


	6. THE GAUNTLET TOSSED

__

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and yes, the Shuffle Alliance will be in battle against the Dark Gundam again. In the final episode, at the end in the scene with Dr. Kasshu and Karato I saw remnants of the tentacles it sent to earth still intact and I figured that its ability to self-recover would still be active. Thanks to all who are reading this and to those folks who are reviewing, I appreciate the feedback. Lil'Rose Angel, I'm sorry if you're confused but this chapter and the next one should do much to alleviate your confusion. And to my Kindred Soul Friend Jen23, if it weren't for your encouragement, I'd have pulled this story (Hope you enjoy the G-Gundam manga—Merry Christmas!) 

****

THE GAUNTLET TOSSED

There was a flurry of frenzied activity at and all around the Neo Japan gundam hangar as the five Shuffle Alliance gundams made their landing. Outside waiting for them was all their collective crews and Prime Minister Karato who appeared beside himself. They all came forward as the fighters left their cockpits.

Shirley, Janet, Bunny, and Cath all scurried up to Chibodee with worry etched across their pretty faces. They all assaulted the Neo American with alarmed reports of the Dark Gundam's disappearance as Chibodee listened with a grim visage. 

"It's unbelievable!" Bunny expostulated excitedly. Cath and Janet nodded.

Shirley, calm as usual stated. "We were discussing possible strategy when we heard a commotion at the hangar here. We came over and everyone was saying the Dark Gundam was gone."

Over at the Gundam Rose, Both Raymond and Marie Louise approached George. Marie Louise came to the Jack of Diamonds and clutched his arm.

"Oh George, I thought we had destroyed that monster when the Shuffle Alliance and Gundam Federation attacked it," she fretted.

George gazed down on the flaxen haired princess and said, "We did, Miss Marie Louise but I swear on my honor as a knight, we will make sure that we find the contraption and wipe it out." 

At Dragon Gundam Zuisen and Keiun approached their gundam fighter. "Sai Saici, we are available to fight the beast again with you," they intoned in unison.

The Ace of Clubs grinned and said gratefully, "Thanks, you guys."

Nastasha approached Argo as he dismounted from the hulk that was the Bolt Gundam. She looked up at him and inquired in trepidation, "So what did you find in your investigations?"

Argo regarded the former gundam commander and answered flatly, "The reports of remnants of the Dark Gundam falling from space and regenerating are true. We saw it ourselves."

Nastasha's violet eyes narrowed as she stated acidly, "That monstrosity is incredible. Domon Kasshu, what do you--?" She whirled around and saw that the King of Hearts was not around. "Where the devil did he go?" she asked impatiently.

While the rest of the Alliance were reuniting with their crews, Domon had gone over to the front of the hangar to talk to Prime Minster Karato and Commander Akino and discuss the situation. He addressed the commander.

"Akino, what exactly happened? Tell me everything."

The chestnut haired mechanic began softly, "My crew and I stepped into the hangar to begin to gather the necessary data needed to begin disabling the theoretical abilities. Hakase Kasshu had supplied us with the original plans and notes so we were ready to at least begin the process."

Domon and Karato watched her intently as she continued, "When we entered the restricted area to begin working, the open space had alarmed us immediately. We then contacted you, Karato-sama."

"And I, in turn contacted you," Karato responded, his eyes boring into the countenance of the King of Hearts. "So what do you plan to do?"

Domon smirked as he replied, "Humph! It seems everyone's asking me the same question. With all due respect, isn't it obvious? The Shuffle Alliance will defeat it."

Karato eyed him dubiously. "You already defeated it and it appears to be making a comeback. So I hope you intend to make sure that it's completely gone this time."

Domon's eyes narrowed as the implication became clear. "Would you like someone else to handle it, _sir?_" He stressed the term of respect in a mocking way, his pique at Karato's lack of faith apparent.

Karato snapped, "You know that there isn't anyone else we can depend on to do this!"

"Then I suggest that you tend to the matters of running the nation and let me and the Shuffle Alliance tend to finding and destroying the Dark Gundam." With those words Domon whirled away to join his Shuffle comrades as Karato sputtered in indignation, leaving Akino to soothe the leader's ruffled feathers.

He walked up to the rest of the Alliance and their crews as they all gazed expectantly at the King of Hearts. He addressed them brusquely.

"We'll begin our investigation of the Dark Gundam's disappearance immediately. We'll start by asking questions around here and then piece together possible motives."

George spoke first, "Have you any idea who could have taken it?"

Domon shook his head. "No, but we have to look into those who might have known that the Dark Gundam was sent down here from the colony." He gestured to the Shuffles as they huddled to discuss motives, suspects, and strategies. . . .

Meanwhile, the jet transport from Neo Rome carrying the late Michelo Chariot's gang and the unconscious Rain Mikamura taxied down on the private airfield in an uninhabited area to the northeast of Sapporo. It was there that a group of men dressed as ninjas were waiting for the passengers to disembark. 

Andre and Lete went to the sack that held the young doctor and pulled it down to reveal the slack shapely form as Cameron eyed her lasciviously.

"Hmmm it's too bad we gotta deliver her to the Shadow. She's a real looker, it woulda been great to have a little fun with her." He licked his lips and smiled a greasy smile.

Lete nodded in agreement but Andre slapped each minion as he barked. "Forget it, you jackasses. Our job is to deliver her alive and unharmed or we don't get paid, understand?" Both underlings nodded, their disappointment plain.

"Okay, then let's deliver the goods," he ordered tersely as Lete and Cameron hoisted the lifeless girl up and the three disembarked.

They were met by the ninjas as two took Rain and one handed Andre a thick white envelope. He opened it and when he saw the contents his eyes popped and like a lizard, his tongue darted over his thin lips.

"Tell your boss it's a pleasure doing business with him," he gushed as the silent ninja nodded and withdrew. Andre guffawed as he called his comrades, "C'mon guys, we're done." The three re-entered the jet and took off for Neo Italy.

Over to the side of the airfield, the bound and gagged former gundam pilot was dumped into the back seat of a black waiting hover car limousine as the like clad men climbed in and took off. Rain found herself coming to wakefulness, with the customary disorientation as her eyes took in her surroundings. Icy fingers of fear tickled at her spine as she realized that she had been abducted.

The vehicle cam to a stop at an isolated yet sprawling pagoda and she was scooped up and brought into a large room without windows and dumped on the hard floor. Her eyes blinked upon the impact, which caused her back to ache as she tried to sit up.

A familiar voice startled her. "Do try to make yourself comfortable, doctor. If you can."

Rain's azure eyes flew open and became wide as saucers as she saw Soujiro Ishakawa smirking at her as he stood before her in obvious triumph. He knelt down and relieved her of the gag then untied her legs, keeping her hands bound behind her.

Rain took a deep breath and addressed her assistant becoming indignant. "Soujiro, what is the meaning of this? What do you think you're doing?" 

The diminutive lab assistant threw his head back and laughed diabolically. "Oh my dear Dr. Mikamura, you are about to become the major ingredient to the final and greatest resurrection of the Dark Gundam! My dear departed cousin's dying wish shall be realized."

"Your cousin?" Rain inquired fearfully.

Soujiro smiled coldly as he replied, "Yes, my cousin, Ulube Ishikawa." At her horrified expression he leaned in for emphasis. "He was like a big brother to me as we grew up and always looked out for me. When bullies and roughnecks tried to beat me up, my cousin Ulube always stepped in and protected me. And you and that ruffian Domon Kasshu caused his death. For that, I'll never forgive you!" the man snarled as he grabbed the rope binding Rain's arms and yanked her to her feet, causing her to cry out in pain.

"B-but I thought your surname was Ishakawa?" Rain asked, puzzled.

Soujiro chuckled unpleasantly. "I changed my name when Ulube secured the position for me. We both decided to do that so he wouldn't be accused of nepotism. Unlike you," he spat.

Rain was amazed at the loathing she saw in the man's dark eyes. She shuddered in spite of herself.

"Come along now," he ordered as he pushed her along. They headed into a larger room that was designed like a concert hall with a high roof and then Rain's heart dropped as she saw what awaited. She turned and in growing terror her eyes pleaded with him but to no avail.

"Not again!" she cried as a black clad man from before punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. She fell to the floor calling weakly, "Domon!" before she lost consciousness. . . .

Back in the government gundam hangar in Tokyo, Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance were in conference as they tried to piece together motives so that they could come up with possible suspects in the Dark Gundam's disappearance. They had just finished asking all technicians and other personnel if they had seen anything suspicious but the response was negative which had the Alliance as much in the dark as ever. One thing had been established, however, that the Dark Gundam had been taken when the hangar was closed down for the night. At the next morning's dawning it was gone without a trace.

Domon was preoccupied during the session, his mind on Rain and how she was faring with her quest. He reached for the microcommunicator they used during the gundam fight. They had seldom used it except in extreme emergencies and before she left, they both decided to do the same. He figured that once he told her about the Dark Gundam's disappearance, she would probably cut her trip short to come back and help with the investigation.

Domon tapped the signal switch three times, his and Rain's SOS signal but was dismayed then annoyed when there was no response. They had promised each other to be alert to the signal should it come up. When he tried again with no answer, a chill of panic gripped him but he kept it to himself.

As the Shuffles continued to discuss possible reasons and motives, Commander Akino scurried over to the group, her uncustomary look of alarm alerting them.

Panting, she began, "Domon-san, we just received word. The nations gundams of Neo Denmark, Neo Canada, Neo Mexico and Neo India and their pilots have vanished!"

The Alliance members all eyed her in astonishment. "What??"

Domon roughly grabbed her shoulders and pinned Akino with his blazing eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded as she said, "Karato-sama has just contacted me with the news. The countries' leaders have all contacted him to ask for Neo Japan's help." Domon released her and whirled around with a grunt of both fury and frustration, his back to his comrades.

"What do we do now, Bro?" Sai asked as the rest of the Shuffles waited.

Domon stood there with his mind teeming saying to himself, _This is crazy! It's like a bad dream. The Dark Gundam's gone and now nations' gundams and their fighters are disappearing too? It's all too incredible!_

Before he could respond to Sai's inquiry, the large communication screen in the hangar flashed and Prime Minister Karato's face filled the wall. "Attention Domon Kasshu and the Shuffle Alliance! We just received a report from Neo Rome, Neo Italy. The police have identified the belongings of Dr. Rain Mikamura in an alley not far from headquarters but no trace of her. The inspector seems to think she's been abducted."

Domon's eyes flew wide than narrowed dangerously as he bellowed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's turned up missing! Domon Kasshu, you and---," but he was cut off by the interruption of another outside transmission. The screen then was filled with the image of Soujiro Ishakawa, his face screwed into a malevolent smirk.

"Greetings Shuffle Alliance. I trust you are all well? You all look quite put out."

The Shuffles gazed quizzically at Domon as he replied, "Hey, aren't you Rain's lab assistant? What's the meaning of this?"

Soujiro laughed as he answered, "A bit in the dark are you? Well rest assured you won't be for long."

Chibodee spoke up as he became irritated, "Look, we're in no mood for playing games, so take a hike."

"Tsk, tsk. That's not a very nice comment to make. And to the next world leader, too."

Domon approached the screen and was face to face with the projected image of the once meek man. "What the hell are you talking about? We don't have time for riddles!"

"Then let me spell me spell it out for you. By now you are all aware that the Dark Gundam which was sent here from the colony has vanished. Well, it is alive and self recovering nicely thanks to the return of its life force."

The implication was not lost on any of the Alliance members but the King of Hearts grit his teeth in fury as he snarled, "You _bastard! _You've taken Rain!"

Soujiro laughed heartily, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Yes, the good doctor is back where she belongs where my dear departed cousin intended for her to be." His face them twisted in a grotesque grimace of hatred as he snapped, "My late cousin Ulube's aspirations and my revenge will be simultaneous as I direct the Dark Gundam and become ruler over all."

"You're insane!" Chibodee gasped. 

"You'll never get away with it. We, the Shuffle Alliance will do everything in our power to defeat you and rescue Mademoiselle Rain," George declared as he drew his saber. 

"We will defeat you," Argo promised grimly. "Bank on it."

"Yeah, we won't fail," Sai Saici said shaking a fist.

"You really think so?" Soujiro asked mockingly. "Well, if so then try because I have a few surprises in store for you. I've made some additions to the Dark Gundam that will assure my victory. But by all means come see for yourself. I invite you to come find me."

Domon was shaking in barely contained rage, his hands balled into tight fists as he growled, "If it takes my last breath, I will find the Dark Gundam, destroy it once and for all and then see to it that your life as a human being is ended. That is my solemn vow."

Soujiro clapped his hands delightedly. "Good, I look forward to our meeting with great anticipation, King of Hearts. Until then farewell." The screen went black again as the atmosphere was thick with tension, the challenge from Ulube's cousin hanging in the air like acrid smoke.

The Shuffles were standing in stunned silence as they all contemplated the situation but Domon whirled from them and went outside, slamming the door while drawing his katana from its sheath. Curious, his friends followed him as they observed their leader head to a copse of trees by the huge building. With a feral cry like an enraged animal he began hacking at the tree trunks, sending bark and splinters flying as his fury was displayed at its ultimate form. His martial arts skill wielded the Japanese sword with precision and savagery equal as his rage fueled his actions. The Shuffles watched in morbid fascination as the once tall trees were reduced to unevenly honed stumps while the King of Hearts took out his frustration.

His emotions finally spent, Domon sighed deeply as he re-sheathed his sword and stepped over to his Shuffle comrades. 

Chibodee spoke first, "Don't worry, Domon. We'll get Rain back and defeat the Dark Gundam for good."

Argo nodded in agreement. "That's a promise," but Domon acted as if he did not hear them. 

He addressed the Alliance with cold bluntness. "You all follow me. We have work to do." He headed toward the wilderness that surrounded the government installation.

The fighters all looked at the King of Hearts questioningly but followed him as he led the way to a clearing where there were several large rock formations. He drew his katana again and with another cry, pulverized the largest as the Shuffles looked on.

Then George spoke, "Domon, if you don't mind my asking, what are we doing out here?"

"Yeah," Chibodee said. "Rain's in danger again and the Dark Gundam is rearing its ugly head and you're busy altering the landscape."

Domon glowered at him and barked, "I know the situation, I don't need a recap from you, Chibodee."

"So why did you bring us out here?" Argo demanded.

Domon regarded his Shuffle companions with his countenance dark and determined. He replied tersely, "Up at the colony, Rain and I defeated the Dark Gundam with a combined attack using the ultimate secret technique of the school of the Undefeated of the East."

"You mean," Sai said in awe.

"Sekiha Tenkyouken," Argo, George and Chibodee said in unison as the enormous implication became clear. They had witnessed the technique when Domon finally defeated his teacher, Master Asia during the battle royale and it had been amazing.

Domon nodded as he added, "As the successor to the school of the Undefeated of the East and the leader of the Shuffle Alliance, I intend to teach all of you the technique before we go to find and defeat the Dark Gundam. Because this time, I want to make sure that it's completely wiped out with no chance of ever self-recovering. With the combination of all of our abilities and the added ultimate technique, we'll be invincible. So get ready to begin training, the lessons begin at once." He turned toward the woods and isolated himself as he prepared.

The rest of the Shuffles observed the departing figure of the King of Hearts and then went their own separate ways also inwardly preparing for the upcoming battle as well.

Off by himself, Domon sat on a rock and closed his eyes as he tried to focus his ki and draw upon his years of training to prepare for the battle awaiting him. Then his thoughts were interrupted by twin azure eyes that were like the limpid pools of the waterfalls at the Guyana Highlands. Framed by sooty long lashes in an ivory visage that was cameo perfection, with a smile radiating warmth like the midsummer sun, Rain, his Rain was as always paramount in his mind and heart.

_Oh Rain, _he began in anguish. _Why did this have to happen again and so soon? We just started to get to the point to build a future together and now the past just won't let us go! I just can't believe it, I thought we were done with it. But it just goes to show that I'm still, in many ways, a fool. You saw it and sensed that there was more to be done but all I wanted to do was dismiss it. I'm so sorry about my attitude, koishii, I guess I just wanted it to be done. But as usual you were right and I was wrong and now the monster's back and it's got you again._

He made a fist with one hand and pounded it in his other open one. _Rain, I make this solemn promise, I will reclaim you and destroy the monster for good. By my word as the King of Hearts I swear this to you. So believe in me, koishii._

****

NEXT---PREPARATIONS BEGIN 


	7. PREPARATIONS BEGIN

__

Author's note: Here's the next chapter—the picture becomes clearer as the battle tactics are devised in preparation for the big fight. There are appearances of some other gundams and a pairing that I thought was intriguing to explore. Thanks for reading and if you're signed in, please review. 

****

PREPARATIONS BEGIN

A large cavernous subterranean warehouse, which was located just below the pagoda where Rain was brought to was a beehive of activity. It was here where clusters of black clad individuals bustled about as the monstrosity known as the Dark Gundam was slowly rebuilding itself, regrowing circuitry, innards and outward encasings in a miraculous way. Soujiro watched as areas of burned out chassis and frames knit themselves together as the thing produced more black clad workers from the side, it ability to self-multiply intact and working as well.

Soujiro smiled in satisfaction as he ordered his Dark Gundam produced drones to continue as he stepped on a platform that ascended him to the center of the machine. It opened and there, encased in the silvery veneer that had been her prison before was Rain.

Soujiro preened in self satisfaction, "Dr. Mikamura, you never looked lovelier."

At the same time, Domon had directed Akino to do everything she could to track down the whereabouts of the Dark Gundam based on what little information the Shuffle Alliance had uncovered and her own deductions. She assured him that she would do everything she could to locate the thing and the madman now behind its resurrection. He in the meantime was in the wilderness far behind the hangar with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and their gundams.

They were gathered in a circle going through katas to focus their collective fighters' spirits on the objective, which was to become stronger. Domon lead them in the exercises that the late Master Asia had schooled him in to concentrate their kis and direct their energies into the movements that would unleash the power needed for the ultimate attack.

Domon directed them in clipped tones as he repeated what Schwartz had told him while they were in the Guyana Highlands, to seek the serenity that comes from peace of mind. The Shuffles in spite of the tense circumstances appeared to be in the serene state with little trouble, but Domon himself was struggling with it, his thoughts dwelling on Rain. He just couldn't take his mind off her and the terror he was feeling as doubts plagued him, doubts of whether he and the Shuffles could finally defeat the Dark Gundam so it could never again threaten them or the world again. And more importantly never snatch his reason for living away again.

Domon took a deep breath as he directed, "Okay, guys. The next thing is to focus all your spirit on the point in your body that you know has the most of your fighters energy."

Chibodee responded, "That's easy, it's my fists of course."

George scoffed, "Oh really, I thought it was your mouth."

The Neo American fighter's sea green eyes narrowed as he snapped, "That was a low blow, Frenchy. Are you askin' for it?"

Argo snapped in annoyance, "Can't you two ever act like adults?"

"Yeah, I'm the youngest but even I don't act like this," Sai chimed in.

"He started it."

"Enough!" Domon roared. "We have enough to contend with, we don't have time to indulge in childish squabbles. The peace and safety of the world is at stake, not to mention Rain's life so knock it off!"

George looked shamefaced as he said, "You're right, Domon. I'm sorry." He turned to Chibodee and stated, "Chibodee, my remark was uncalled for and I apologize." He proffered his hand, genuinely sorry.

Chibodee took it and shook saying, "It okay, George we're all a bit punchy. Forget it."

His ire cooling, Domon sighed and said, "Okay now that you two have kissed and made up, shall we get back to the business at hand?"

The Shuffles all nodded as the katas continued. . . . 

Back in the pagoda, the gundam fighters, Chandra Shiejima from Neo India, Chico Rodriguez from Neo Mexico, Andrew Graham of Neo Canada and Hans Holgar from Neo Denmark all were gathered in puzzlement as to where they were and why they were there. They were trying to that out when they were joined by Soujiro who greeted them effusively.

"Welcome, gentlemen, how good of you to join me here. I trust your trip was a pleasant one?"

"What's going on here?" Andrew growled. 

"And where are we?" Chico asked, his chocolate eyes narrowed.

"Patience my friends. All will be clear in due time. Until then please just relax as I prepare the way for you." Soujiro clapped his hands and the air filled with a sweetly pungent aroma that cause the men's eyes to grow heavy as they became limp and collapsed to the floor. Then several of his black clad army descended upon the unconscious fighters and proceeded to hoist each man up to spirit them away. . . .

And as the afternoon sun became obscured by a layer of lacy high clouds, the Shuffle Alliance continued their training, under the persistence of the successor to the school of the Undefeated of the East. Domon Kasshu was relentlessly drilling as he too concentrated on focusing his ki to bring the ultimate power to the ultimate attack.

Domon addressed his friends, "Okay guys, next we concentrate on the crest and draw all of your fighters' spirit to that, keeping in mind that you have the soul of a fighter who expresses all feelings through your fists. Everyone get before a rock, it's time to experiment with what I taught you."

Each Shuffle member placed himself before a large rock formation as Domon directed. He then said, "Now focus your fighters' spirits on the strongest attack you have and level the rock in front of you."

Each of the fighters closed their eyes in deep concentration as they directed all their fighter spirit energy into their strongest weapons for attack. For Sai it was his lightning footwork and Shaolin temple martial arts. For Chibodee it was the power in his fists, for George it was his swordsmanship and fencing expertise and for Argo it was the sheer size and force of his arms. But as they all concentrated their collective strengths and combined them with their fighters spirit, the Shuffle crests illuminated brightly, displaying their very souls.

Domon was deep in concentration himself. Eyes tightly closed he poured everything into his fists as he cried out and the others joined in unison, "These hands of mine are burning red, their loud cry tells me to destroy you! SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!"

As the cry was uttered, a ball of energy formed at each fighters' hands and as they all swung them down to the rocks with all their might the energy with the power of the blows combined and obliterated the rocks, turning them to piles of pebbles at their feet.

After the dust settled, each Shuffle member opened their eyes and were amazed by the results of their actions. They looked in utter astonishment at the gravel that just a few seconds ago were strong boulders that towered over them.

"Wow!" was all Sai could say as he reached and ran the dust through his hands. "I can't believe I just turned this rock into nothing."

Domon smirked as Chibodee rejoined, "Yeah, same here. I've knocked in my share of hotel room doors but this is absolutely incredible!"

Argo nodded, "The power surging through my body was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. This technique is unbelievable." 

Domon asked George, "Well, George, what do you think?"

The knight that was known as the Jack of Diamonds was kneeling silently at the hill of igneous remnants. He rose slowly to his feet as he said quietly, "It is truly awe inspiring. But it is also necessary to send the monster to oblivion for good."

His words served to make the group of fighters even more sober, with determination present on each grim visage. The Alliance was standing there, each one wordless while they all contemplated the battles that were inevitable when their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Nobel Gundam and a trim gamin form who trotted over to them, stopping at the King of Hearts.

"Domon!" Allenby cried as she clutched at his shoulders. "Did you hear? Hans and his gundam have disappeared!"

Domon took hold of her arms and responded, "I know, Allenby. I know all about it and the others too. And Rain's been snatched by the one behind it all, Ulube's cousin. He's been the one that's been resurrecting the Dark Gundam."

Allenby's emerald eyes widened as she shook her head in disbelief. "This is like a bad dream. Will that thing ever just leave us alone?"

Domon released her and stepped away as he said flatly, "Not till we wipe the damned thing out. And that's what we intend to do, right guys?"

The Shuffles all nodded in agreement.

Later, Domon was sitting on the open hatch of Burning Gundam's cockpit staring out into the moonless night, his thoughts on Rain as usual. His heart was aching as he pictured her once again encased in a metallic coat that rendered her helpless as the Dark Gundam drew from her the life it needed to proliferate and grow. Like the nightmares she had before she left, suddenly coming true to stalk and capture her and him being nowhere in sight.

Domon grit his teeth in frustration as he felt himself filling with a burning rage, rage at Soujiro who in his own diseased mind had formulated this diabolical plan for revenge that once again had him and his love in the Dark Gundam's clutches. He was overwhelmed with the unfairness of the situation and wondered bitterly if he and Rain would ever have the opportunity to have a peaceful future together. Would he and the Shuffle Alliance defeat it again only for it to self recover and threaten them over and over, a practice in utter futility? Or would they finally manage to make it disappear, never to return?

He was startled from his morose brooding by Allenby who had leapt up to the hatch, taking a seat right next to him.

She sighed deeply as she mused, "Well we're back into the fray again, huh Domon?"

He grunted in reply as she continued, "You have any idea where it is now?"

Domon snorted, "I wish I did. Akino, the chief mechanic is doing everything she can to track it down. But Soujiro has done a great job covering his tracks."

"Soujiro? Who's that?" Allenby wanted to know.

Domon's eyes narrowed as he replied acidly, "He was Rain's mousy little lab assistant. But the mouse turned out to be a rat, he's actually Ulube's cousin and he's out for revenge for Ulube's death."

Allenby looked incredulous. "You gotta be yankin' me!"

Domon shook his head. "I wish I were. The slime had Rain kidnapped while she was out gathering facts to complete her research to develop an antidote to wipe out DG cells." He got to his feet and began to pace restlessly as he said as if to himself, "She saw that the DG cells needed to be wiped out and was trying to do that to clear the memory of her father. But I was too stupidly secure that we had destroyed the monster and I wouldn't listen to her, thinking she was being too extreme. Damn it!" He stopped pacing and slammed a fist down on the railing of the hatch, causing the gundam to shudder slightly as his umber eyes welled up.

Allenby rose and went over to the man she once had an unrequited love for, her heart heavy for him as she knew he was blaming himself for the disappearance of the woman that had captured his heart. She again felt as she had the moment they met that they were kindred souls, for now she had someone dear that had been taken for the Dark Gundam's evil purpose as well. She laid a comforting hand on his slumped shoulder.

"Domon," she said softly. "You can't blame yourself. You only wanted the nightmare to be over so you and Rain could have your future. You had no idea that the thing was still able to self recover."

Domon sighed deeply as he wiped his moist eyes dry. "I should have listened to Rain. I thought that she was just letting the guilt of her father get to her. I wish I had listened to her, maybe if I had and supported her instead of spouting off, she'd be safe and here with me now."

Allenby stood before him and with arms akimbo, thrust her face right in front of him. "Snap out of it, Domon! Torturing yourself with 'what ifs' isn't going to get Rain back or defeat the Dark Gundam. And you're not the only one that has something at stake here."

Domon nodded as he eyed her. "You're right. You're worried about Hans and where he could've disappeared."

"Right," she said quietly with resolve. "And if takes everything in me, I'm going to find where he is. I will take him away from the Dark Gundam, it will not take my love away from me." Her eyes grew luminous with unshed tears.

Domon gazed at the petite dynamo beside him and marveled at the paradox she was. Tiny, delicate and lovely yet one of the hardest fighters he had ever seen. And if seeing her with Hans Holgar in Neo Denmark was any indication, they were truly in love with each other. A smile lit his lips at the thought, for although Rain possessed his love completely, he would be lying if he said that Allenby didn't have a place in his heart as well. He was genuinely happy that she had found a man to love who could love her back. She deserved nothing less.

Domon embraced Allenby in gratitude as he said, "Thanks again for getting me back in focus. Come with us and help us to defeat the Dark Gundam so we can make our dreams for the future come true. The Dark Gundam can't and won't have the people we love."

Allenby disentangled herself as she wiped her emerald orbs. "Uh-HUH!"

* * *

The next day, the Shuffle Alliance, their crews, and Allenby were gathered in the Neo Japan gundam hangar talking to Commander Akino as she briefed them on her search for the whereabouts of the Dark Gundam.

She stood before the group of gundam fighters as she began, "We have been able to track down the location we believe is of the Dark Gundam. We've sent reconnaissance aircraft all around Neo Japan and have spotted an isolated building approximately forty five kilometers to the northeast of Sapporo, not far from the mountain region. We've also sent a team of spies to maintain surveillance on the building and they have discovered that there are signs of suspicious activity at what appears at the outside to be a large abandoned storage building."

She then passed out what had seemed to be photographs of covert operations that were taking place and the pictures were passed around the group. Allenby gasped as she saw Hans and Mermaid Gundam in custody of what appeared to be black clad ninjas along with the other fighters and their gundams. 

"Look, it's a whole operation," Chibodee pointed out. "That guy's got his own army."

"Yeah, all created by the Dark Gundam," Domon remarked. "They're androids created by DG cells."

Nastasha regarded the soft-spoken Akino curiously. "So where do we go from here, Commander?"

Akino referred to her omnipresent clipboard. "His Excellency the Prime Minister has informed me of nations who have contacted us to lend their assistance. Neo Nepal has offered their Mandela Gundam to assist and we are receiving other nations' offers as we speak. The International Gundam Federation has been alerted and we are awaiting their response as well."

"So we have other nations joining us in this?" Domon asked.

"Yes, Domon-san. And Prime Minister Karato has informed me that your father has been asked to lend his knowledge to developing the antidote that Hakase Mikamura was working on."

At the mention of Rain, Domon whirled from the group and went outside, his emotions becoming intense as pictures of her floated in his mind's eye.

Akino looked regretful as she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause Domon-san any discomfort." She lowered her head as if in shame.

Chibodee got to his feet and laid a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Domon's having a real hard time dealing with Rain's disappearance. It's not your fault."

She gave him a bland smile as she composed herself but the atmosphere was heavy with the gravity of the circumstance and everyone was affected by the urgent feelings of a job needing to be done.

Outside, Domon was walking off his nervous energy, his thoughts on how they were going to beat the monster again when the roar of landing jets filled his ears with their din. He glanced over and saw a gundam landing and was surprised to see the metallic blue of Neo Turkey's Scythe Gundam. The cockpit hatch opened and Saette Guyzelle leapt down as Domon approached.

Domon viewed the Neo Turkish gundam fighter with a bit of caution, his old feelings of insecurity from the knowledge that Saette had once meant so much to Rain touching him as the two stood before each other. The men seemed like they were sizing each other up.

Saette gave Domon a crooked grin. "So we meet again, Domon Kasshu."

Domon nodded and answered gruffly. "I see you've completely recovered from your infection. So what brings you here?"

Saette regarded him evenly. "My government informed me that the Dark Gundam is threatening again and your government put out the word to the IGF so I'm here to offer my assistance."

"Humph!" Domon smirked as he said, "Is that the only reason?"

Saette replied honestly, "I'd be lying if I said that it was. I know that Rain's been taken and made part of the Dark Gundam again, your nation informed mine of the entire situation." He studied the King of Hearts intently as he continued, "So I'm here to help any way I can." He held out his hand.

Domon stared at the proffered hand of the man who he once tried to defeat, not only because of his exposure to the Dark Gundam but also because of his being a rival for Rain's affection, a fact that was unconfessed at the time. He then took the hand grudgingly and shook it.

"Welcome aboard. We all intend to destroy the Dark Gundam for good and---"

"Get Rain back at all costs," Saette finished for him with a grim determination written on his sculptured visage.

Domon saw the glint in the dark eyes that mirrored his and nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

****

NEXT---CALM BEFORE THE STORM 

****


	8. CALM BEFORE THE STORM

__

Author's Note: Here is the introduction to the coming battle—special to RedLion2—I am honored you like my story so because it was your story that inspired me to write my first G-Gundam story "Remembrances in the Latter Rain" and now this one. Your work is fabulous and I am glad you find my humble scribbles to your liking.

And for the rest who are reading and my ever so faithful reviewers—I am as always in deep and sincere gratitude for your support. Jen23—your friendship as always is a treasure.

****

CALM BEFORE THE STORM

In his underground sanctum, Soujiro was directing the Dark Gundam created androids to oversee and do the grunt work of making his aspirations become reality and the machine itself, using another theoretical ability was self multiplying to create its army of mobile suit soldiers. As this was going on, in another chamber the four kidnapped gundam fighters were encased in DG cell cultivation capsules, being administered injections of DG cell serum that would infect them with a dose strong enough to have the cells completely take over their host. The metallic scales immediately began to cover the hapless fighters as the Dark Army androids made the other necessary preparations for the objective, taking over planet earth. 

Soujiro smiled in smug satisfaction as he observed the activity and he mused on how being assigned to the Neo Japan's research laboratory was fateful in as it was there he was able to purloin DG cell serum that had been under lock and key. As Rain Mikamura's trusted assistant he was privy to information as well as actual serum that the creator, Dr. Raizu Kasshu had developed and cultivated to its purest form. He was also in possession of Wong's meticulous research on the Dark Gundam's need for a strong lifeforce, courtesy of his devoted cousin Ulube who had sent the documents to him for safekeeping. A contingency plan that was genius of foresight for he may have figured that someone could carry on should he be defeated. So as his cousin, Soujiro saw it as carrying out his family duty to honor the memory of Ulube.

"You can count on me, cousin. I will see to it that your death was not in vain," Soujiro promised grimly.

Back in the Neo Japan research lab, Dr. Raizu Kasshu was hard at work, using the documents that represented Rain's notes that she had e-mailed him in creating a foolproof antidote to wipe out the cells that he and Kyoji developed for the benefit of the earth. He shook his head at the sad irony that he was now working to make a material that would neutralize and eventually wipe out another of his creations. But the original design for having them was to replenish and restore, not to proliferate for the purpose of destroying.

Dr. Kasshu slipped his glasses off and wearily rubbed his eyes, his mind on the irreplaceable people gone and irrefutable damage that was done because of his work. His own losses were uppermost in his mind as he lost himself in reverie and thought of his wife and son, both first victims to the Dark Gundam. The day Kyoji was born came to mind as he remembered holding the tiny bundle with black hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to study him inquisitively even at a few days old. He knew right away that his first born son would be a future scientist. 

When Domon was born, he seemed quite different; emotional and short tempered, with a belligerence that made him feisty as an infant and toddler and a bit of a handful for Raizu and his wife. There were only two other people besides his parents that Domon seems to respond to, his brother Kyoji and Rain Mikamura, Dr. Kasshu's friend and colleague's little girl who had become Domon's best friend. From toddlerhood and beyond the two were virtually inseparable. The fact that she was once again being used as the life force for the outlaw gundam served to make his resolve firmer, he had to make sure that he aided his youngest son in wiping all traces of the monster out.

Dr. Kasshu looked upward and spoke to the individual that was uppermost in his thoughts _I should feel fury toward you, Mikamura. Fury and unforgiveness but instead I only feel pity. You were aligned with Ulube to destroy me and my family out of envy but all you did was seal your own fate. You used Rain and aided and abetted those corrupt in our government but ended up losing your life and nearly losing your own daughter. The horrendous object of your desires and ambitions, the Dark Gundam took her once and now it has her again, just as she was trying to right your wrongs. But I will do all in my power to see to it that she and your dying wish to atone for what you did are both saved. This is my promise to you._

Grateful for the assistance that other nations were giving in providing their gundams and fighters, the Neo Japan government supplied the fighters and their crews with comfortable if not fine accommodations while strategy for the upcoming battle was devised. Day by day the fighters were in the wilderness clearing to train with Domon as the crews sat and strategized. At the end of the day, the fighters would reunite with their crews to get briefed, fed, and get some sleep. 

At the quarters that housed the Neo Russia team, Nastasha was staring out the window as Argo sat and consumed the huge meal she had prepared for him. Strangely, cooking was like a therapy of sorts, it helped her to unwind and explore her more domestic side, a side she had kept well hidden when she was the military attaché who had been assigned jailer to prisoner Argo Gulskii, ex-pirate. But as the year of the gundam fights progressed, she had found herself caring deeply for the man who their government had attached a bomb in order to force him to fight. It was him and him alone she would allow herself to show this soft and gentle side, a side that she had kept locked up since childhood.

Argo finished the meal silently and noticed Nastasha's brooding of which he knew the reason, but it still concerned him. "You know, it was bound to be inevitable, that monster wasn't really dead and we both know it." 

"I know," she said hollowly as if she were somehow resigned. "But I can't help feeling frustrated and a bit anxious." She turned and regarded the large man with the piercing ice blue eyes that had captured her tightly guarded heart.

Argo rose from his seat and stepped toward her to take her shoulders in his huge hands gently. His gaze became a soft summer sky blue as he tried to assure her. "Nastasha, we both claimed the victory before. Now we must do it again, only I have no personal stake in it other than to rescue the love of my very dear friend. But also, we need to rescue the countless others here on earth that this madman wants to rule with the Dark Gundam."

Nastasha sighed as she studied Argo with her violet orbs soft yet penetrating. She nodded almost imperceptibly as he ran his hand with a feather touch on her soft cheek.

He said in a quiet, yet determined tone, "We will win…again." His mouth captured hers as her arms encircled his bulk, drawing him in.

Over at the bunker where the Neo American team was housed, Chibodee Crocket stood just outside and stared off into the distance with a thoughtful frown, wondering just when the first inevitable strike of the next phase of the Dark Gundam would come. He had an almost overwhelming feeling of ambivalence; both yearning and dreading the battle, and pondering the outcome this time. 

Shirley, the titian-haired leader of his faithful crew and the one out of the bevy of street-smart beauties that understood him the most approached him as he watched the fading light of day.

"Penny for your thoughts," she murmured.

He grinned crookedly at her as he said, "Believe me, Shirl they aren't worth that much. "I was just thinking about…things." 

She gazed directly into his almost translucent green eyes with her own verdant ones. "You're worried about the battle ahead, aren't you?"

Chibodee lowered his head and shook it with a wry chuckle. "There isn't much that gets by you is there? It's impossible to hide anything."

Shirley continued pinning him with her eyes. "Then why do you?"

"It's a man thing," he admitted. "I don't want to worry any of you."

Shirley turned away and sniffed, "We're your crew, Chibodee. And your friends, it's a no-brainer that we will worry, regardless of how much you try to hide your feelings."

Chibodee glanced at the stubborn back turned toward him. He smirked as he remembered Shirley opting to leave when his misguided crew had tried to purloin the battle data from Neo Japan's Shining Gundam while they were in the Guyana Highlands. She was contrite but held her head up and offered to leave looking brave and as always…beautiful. And that same proud reticence was there as she left her offer of comfort on the proverbial table.

He took hold of her slender shoulders and spoke in a gentle tone. "Thanks for worrying. And for caring." 

She turned slowly and matched his smirk with one of her own. "No problem."

He looped an arm around her and they headed back to the bunker.

The clash of finely honed metal echoed in the early evening air outside of the Neo French camp as George De Sand and his faithful butler Raymond sparred, with Raymond shouting out directions to the young knight. Princess Marie Louise sat on the grass watching the men intently, enraptured by the elegant pseudo-battle.

"Don't be afraid to thrust when you see an opening, George," Raymond admonished. "Channel your aggression in your thrusts toward your opponent's weakness. Just as I taught you."

George did as he was directed and was able to hit the mark on Raymond's chest protector, in the general vicinity of his heart. 

"Well Raymond I guess I win. Consider yourself skewered." George sheathed his saber and went to shake hands with his butler.

"Very good, Master George," the amiable servant answered with satisfaction as he too sheathed his weapon. "Your skills are impeccable as always."

"Thank you Raymond. But as I must, I give you due credit for you're the one who taught me," the Jack of Diamonds rejoined graciously.

"Think nothing of it. I am merely doing my duty as I have for forty-five years to the De Sand family. As you are the lone living member, I shall continue to serve you in any and all ways," Raymond declared to the flame haired young man who he loved like a son.

Marie Louise got to her feet and came over to the two men. As she approached, clad in a simple pair of jeans and blue denim bomber jacket, George noticed although still delicately beautiful, that she was different, not the spoiled little girl who had fabricated her own kidnapping by Domon Kasshu to goad George into a fight for her honor. This Marie Louise moved with a feminine grace, tempered with a courage that made her seem older, and in some ways wiser. Raymond had told him that the diminutive princess risked being burnt to a crisp as she crawled through the miniscule gap of the energy barriers at Lantau Island to destroy Wong's diabolical device to keep the gundam fighters in the arena. He relayed as how she had tossed the explosive that shattered the barrier, allowing both Rising and Shadow Gundam entrance to the battle that was nothing more than two men acting out their evil plans. And he also told George about Marie Louise's manning of one of the powerful laser cannon on Neo Russia's huge spaceship that had run interference for the Shuffle Alliance during the battle on the colony with the Dark Gundam. Since hearing of those actions of the petite blonde, George was seeing her in a whole new light.

"George, you were wonderful. I know that you and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance will beat the Dark Gundam this time." She gazed at him affectionately yet confidently.

George's violet eyes glowed as he took her slim shoulders in his hands. "As always, your approval honors me, Miss Marie Louise." He knelt on one knee before her and taking her hand held it and kissed it as usual. Only this time, he gazed up into her surprised teal eyes as he allowed his lips to linger on her hand like a caress.

Marie Louise stood transfixed at the ardent expression of devotion from her knight. It was more than the customary gesture of respect for her station, this was a display of intimate affection and she was breathless as she saw the emotion in his eyes.

"Oh George!" she murmured as he rose slowly, still holding her hand. He gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to capture her mouth in a soft lingering kiss.

Neo China's camp was quiet as Sai Saici stood and like his other comrades was contemplating what lay ahead. But his thoughts were on his father, the one who had tried and failed to revive the Shaolin Temple. The responsibility then went to him, his son who was driven to accomplish his father's desire, which was his legacy.

Sai cast his cinnamon eyes skyward and in his mind's eye and ear he saw his father and heard his voice speaking encouragement **_Sai Saici, my son. I am so proud to call you my son. You have brought great honor to our family._**

Oh Father, I'm so sorry that I didn't win the gundam tournament and revive the Shaolin Temple. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to defeat the Dark Gundam again. In that, I shall be the best representative of the Shaolin Temple I can. Sai fiercely determined as he clenched his fists resolutely.

Zuisen and Keiun came upon the introspective youth as he was deep in the depths of his thoughts and Keiun cleared his throat. "Sai Saici, we were wondering how your training with Domon Kasshu went."

Sai shook the thoughts from his head as he responded, "Great. Bro showed us how to use our fighter's spirits to crush a rock. We as the Shuffle Alliance are going to join our powers and finally beat the monster."

Both monks exchanged glances and Zuisen said, "Sai Saici, your father would be proud of his son. And the Shaolin Temple is well represented."

Sai grinned at the two holy men and gave them a thumbs up.

Down a bit further, Domon and Saette sat together outside the gundam hangar and watched as the evening advanced, both lost in reveries that had the same chief player, Rain. Domon had offered government military clearance to Saette as he had to Allenby and planned to do with any other nation that would send their gundam and fighter and after eating, both men sat outside in quiet contemplation. There appeared to be an uneasiness between them as they sat wordlessly side by side.

Domon closed his eyes as he spoke in his head to his beloved _Rain I miss you so much! But that's all I have been doing, missing you since you left. And I'm so very sorry, koishii, for not supporting you when you were here researching and trying to rid the world of the evil incarnation of my father's work. If I were any kind of a son or lover, I would have joined you and done all in my power to do the same. Instead, I just thought that you were being too morbid and wrapped up in the grief of losing your father. But knowing you the way I do, I shouldn't have been surprised that you would do what you could to make things right. That's always been your way, even when we were kids, you always made things right when we would fight, why should I expect any less from you now?_

Saette studied the dying light of the setting sun and mused _Oh Rain, I really wish things had been different between us. The day you left Colony University, without a word was one of the darkest days of my life, afterward I didn't care about anything so I became a gundam fighter. I figured that if I perished in a fight, it wouldn't matter, now that you were gone. When the DG cells infected me and I came to, the eyes that had haunted my dreams since you left me were looking at me and I knew that you were still deep in my heart. When you took care of me I hoped beyond hopes that you had come back to me. But I was wrong. When I woke up in the hospital after the fight with your partner, again you were gone, relegated once more to my memories and wishful thoughts. Then when you came to see me, my hope rose again only to be dashed when you confessed your love for Domon Kasshu. So when I heard what happened to you again, where else would I be? I see it as a sacred duty to see to it that you are happy, happy with the man you love._

Both men were shook from their collective broodings by the sound of gundam jets and the bell-shaped form of Mandela Gundam, Neo Nepal's official gundam. Domon and Saette shot to their feet as they saw the cockpit door lower and the lean tall form of Kiral, the sightless fighter jump down and approach them.

"Mr Domon, I'm here to assist you in beating the Dark Gundam again," the reformed assassin announced as he thrust a hand forward.

Domon shook it and answered, "I'm glad to have you join us, Kiral. But I thought that you had resigned as Neo Nepal's gundam fighter. At least that's what I heard."

Kiral smiled evenly as he said matter-of-factly, "I was but when they informed me of the return of the monster, I couldn't in good conscious stay out. I fought before and I'll fight again to save mankind as my atonement for my many crimes." He bowed his head humbly.

Domon marveled at the man's resolve to right his many wrongs. It was commendable that he wanted to propitiate the many lives he wiped out as a killer for his government even to sacrificing himself on the field of battle, as they all did. He nodded his head as he responded in kind.

"Then we're glad to have you join us, Kiral."

The former assassin smiled and nodded. "It's my pleasure to serve you once again, Mr. Domon. To save mankind, I am at the ready."

****

NEXT---FIRST BLOOD 


	9. FIRST BLOOD

__

Author's Note: I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers for their kind words. I was ready to pull this story until you all encouraged me with your reviews. And after careful thought and consideration, I decided to accept anonymous reviews but fair warning. Anybody who leaves a mean spirited flame with no constructive critical value will be reported to the site administrator as abuse and will be blocked from any further reviewing of my work.

****

FIRST BLOOD

The next day, in the wilderness clearing, the group of gundam fighters gathered as the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu again stood in the role of instructor. He had directed all the fighters to the clearing to continue in the instruction of the ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East.

This time, he had the rest of the fighters join him and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance as he gave instruction.

"Okay everybody. Now I want you all to focus your fighter's spirits again and aim it at the ground in front of you."

Argo looked at him and inquired, "Is this similar to my technique, the Gaia Crusher?"

"Similar in that we'll be focusing energy to the ground. But that's where the similarity ends." At those words Domon continued, "We will be working on controlling the vast energy unleashed by Sekiha Tenkyouken by attacking the ground at various degrees of concentration."

"How do we do that?" Allenby wanted to know.

Domon glanced over at her and replied, "By focusing your fighter's spirit into your fists, the energy generated by that spirit will come forth." He then closed his eyes and concentrated as he reached for the serene state of mind that the greatest power of the true fighter's spirit came from. The rest of the Shuffles, Kiral, Allenby and Saette all followed suit as they drew from their collective fighter's spirits. And then bright balls of energy appeared at their hands, hovering like small suns.

Domon cried out, "These hands of ours are burning red! Their loud cry tells us to defeat you! SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!"

"SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!!" every fighter bellowed at the top of their lungs as the balls of energy flew toward the ground with the force of a landing meteor. The ground before them opened up with an ear-splitting din and holes of different shapes and sizes appeared.

Each fighter opened his or her eyes to survey the havoc wrought by the ultimate technique. They were amazed by the variation of the severity of the attacks, some were more extreme than others. The expressions on their faces were ranging from amazement to disappointment on the sharp features on the Queen of Spades.

"Aw, man. I thought mine would be bigger, I really concentrated," Chibodee groused as he examined the crater made by his fighter's spirit.

Domon spoke laconically, "The size isn't important. This was an exercise on learning control. Controlling the attack is far more valuable."

"So, Domon we are to control the energy of the attack by controlling the spirit?" George asked.

The King of Hearts nodded. "The serenity of your peace of mind should allow you to control the attack and the amount of energy in your attacks."

All the fighters stood silently digesting the directions.

Meanwhile, in the busy metropolis of Sapporo in Neo Japan, it was business as usual, with life going on for an average day. The streets were teeming with a stream of humanity, each individual attending to the daily activities that made up their lives, each life a separate but precious value in its own right. The sky canopied over them was cloudless, a sparkling blue and the sun stood sentinel over as a doting entity, sending warm rays to light the way. Then there appeared in the sky, like a swarm of locusts, an advancing army of mobile suits, wave after wave, darkening the sphere in an artificial and ominous cloud that began raining destruction on the unsuspecting populace. The heat and energy waves they produced pulverized buildings, sending people in sheer terror, in waves down the streets like an overflowing flood. The air was filled with screams of panic as everyone sought cover from the ensuing attack from the revived Dark Army.

Domon and the group of gundam fighters were coming out of the wilderness and were about to enter the Neo Japan gundam hangar when Akino came running out to greet them in alarm. She approached the King of Hearts and grasped his arms in urgency.

"Domon-san, Domon-san, you must come right away! Sapporo is under attack!"

Domon grabbed her arms like a vice and demanded, "Nani? What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and continued as the rest of the fighters gathered around to hear. "I was just contacted by Karato-sama and he said that the city is under siege by an army of Dark Gundam mobile suits."

Domon released her and gasped, "You gotta be kidding!"

A military transport then sped over and Prime Minister Karato jumped out and scurried to the group, huffing and puffing. "Domon Kasshu, have you heard? Sapporo's under attack, you and the rest of these fighters must get over there, on the double!"

There was no need for further prompting as Domon called to the other fighters. "Okay everybody to your gundams, it's time to meet the monster again! Are you ready?"

"YEAH!" was the answer.

"Then let's go!" The fighters scattered and snapped their fingers to summon their gundams. The obedient machines immediately appeared from all directions to collect their pilots.

Once inside, each fighter entered the MTS and donned the skintight mobile trace suit in the gundam that would propel the machine to synchronize to the fighter's every move. Once that was done, they all stood at the ready as the King of Hearts sounded the battle cry.

"GO!" and they were off. . . .

In what was the downtown area of Sapporo, the ruins of the business district lay scattered like children's discarded blocks as the eerie Cyclopes used their energy guns to destroy and terrorize. In the safety of his underground bunker, within the Dark Gundam Soujiro watched the proceedings with delight and amusement from his voluminous monitor. He rose and went over to the Dark Gundam control center and faced the captive life force with a snide smile.

"My dear Dr. Mikamura are you enjoying this as much as I am? Your enchanting life force is adding to the invincibility of my lovely Dark Army. How utterly delicious!"

From the inside of her chrome prison, Rain watched the relentless pounding of the defenseless city with horror, as she was powerless to stop it. Her own life, the trilogy of her heart, mind and soul were the unwilling devices that were orchestrating this travesty. Her eyes filled with tears, rivulets that ran down her silvery cheeks and dropped down in wet circles as Soujiro laughed.

"Now there, there. There's no need to shed tears, be happy with me that I've made you a part of this campaign, a first step to victory." He caressed her cheek to wipe the tears away but they came out even harder. . . .

In the southern sky, the Shuffle Alliance with their allies came streaking across, their jets leaving wispy entrails etched over the azure clime. They spread around the parameter of the city taking separate vantage points as they all huddled and devised their battle plan. Domon addressed them crisply.

"Okay everybody, listen up. The best way that we should approach this is to come from all directions. We'll steal a page from Master Asia's strategy when he attacked us in the Guyana Highlands and bombard them with our attacks, they won't know where to defend themselves first." He then passed out the assignments. 

"Here's how we'll do it. Chibodee and George you cover the north and northeast, Argo and Sai Saici, you take the east and southeast. Allenby, you and Kiral will cover the south and southwest and Saette and I will come from the west and northwest. Any questions?"

Sai spoke up, "What about using the Sekiha Tenkyouken, Bro? I bet we could wipe 'em out with that."

"No," Domon replied his mind on Master's final words to him about senseless destruction. "We have to use our other attacks, the power generated by the ultimate attack could cause even more destruction and the citizens should be spared at all costs. These are Dark Army mobile suits, they can be defeated with our first line."

"Well, let's split then," Chibodee chimed. "C'mon sir knight, let's get it on," he said to George as the Jack of Diamonds nodded grimly. They took off.

"Well, mister are you ready?" Sai asked as the Black Joker grunted.

"Yeah, let's get to it," he said as they too flew off.

Kiral in Mandela Gundam addressed the pilot of Nobel Gundam. "Miss Allenby, are you ready to go?"

Concerned, Domon asked, "Allenby, are you okay?"

Allenby stood there in the formation, hesitating as she thought of Hans. Her emerald eyes welled up and her mind went back to the recent times, times spent growing close as they each were following the orders of their nations to investigate the falling fragments of the once defeated Dark Gundam. It was a time of great joy as she and Hans found themselves to be kindred in many areas of their lives. She was filled with fear of what could have happened to him and then shaking from the self-indulgent melancholy she was in, she fiercely wiped her tears away and responded in determination.

"You bet I am! Let's go!" And she blasted Nobel Gundam's jets to zoom off as Kiral followed suit.

Domon glanced at Scythe Gundam and he spoke to Saette. "You all set to go?"

Saette returned the look as he nodded. "Just say the word, King of Hearts."

Domon answered in action as Burning Gundam shot off and Scythe Gundam trailed behind.

* * *

Down in what was left of the downtown business district of the city of Sapporo the Dark Army was busy obliterating stately skyscrapers and small buildings alike, leaving destruction in random paths along the prefectures, causing mayhem among the masses. It was this scene of chaos that Gundam Maxter and Rose Gundam came upon and got right to work.

Chibodee raised his hands as tightly balled fists and roared, "Burning Machinegun Punch!" as a fiery burst of energy emitted in a stream from Maxter. Engulfing the Dark Army suits and causing them to burst into flames the evil creations exploded, shooting black palls of smoke into the air.

The Queen of Spades let loose a whoop as good as any cowboy that would have done Roy Rogers proud. "WHOOHOOOEEEEE! Take that, Dark Army courtesy of Chibodee Crocket!"

George then added his attack as he bellowed, "Rose Hurricane!" At that summons, the rose shaped missiles whirled in a vortex as they shot at the Dark Army, overwhelming them and blowing them apart. 

"Taste the sweet defeat at the hands of my blooms!" the Jack of Diamonds announced with alacrity as the Dark mobile suits disintegrated in the laser maelstrom.

Over at the eastern section of the city, Sai Saici and Argo were using their weapons to level the Dark Army, as the suits were picked off and obliterated by the Ace of Clubs and Black Joker acting in tandem.

"Dragon Fire with Fieron Flags!" Sai cried as he sent forth the two-tiered attack, surrounding the Dark Army suits and immobilizing them, the poles adorned with flaming pennants. He then used Dragon Gundam's serpentine arms to shoot dragon fire at the poles in a burning whirlwind, making the suits erupt into a fiery ball.

Argo's battle cry resounded as he swung the energy ball and chain above in a rapid pinwheel of sheer power. "Graviton Hammer!"

The Bolt Gundam unleashed the projectile and like a hard thrown bowling ball it mowed down the one-eyed monsters like hapless pins, causing them to burst into smoking fragments.

"Way to go, Mister!" Sai crowed as the gargantuan ex-pirate gave the diminutive martial arts expert a thumbs up.

In the southern quadrant, Nobel Gundam and Mandela Gundam both were in the heat of battle, and they were relentless, mowing down Dark Army mobile soldiers left and right with both Kiral's Concealed Blade attack and Allenby's Nobel Hula Hoop attack.

"Excellent job, Miss Allenby," the ex-assassin praised. "It is always a pleasure to have an ally such as your caliber fighting with me."

"Oh Kiral, you're sweet," Allenby quipped. "We just make a great team, that's all." Her attention was wrenched away as another foolhardy Dark Army mobile suit made an attempt at an offensive. "GET LOST YOU SORRY PIECE OF JUNK!" she railed as she let loose the lethal circles of energy that blasted the machine, blowing it to bits.

Kiral laughed at the young woman's fierce tenacity as he joined her in destroying the mobile suits.

And to the west, Burning Gundam and Scythe Gundam manned by Domon and Saette were busy as the other gundams were, blasting the Dark Army as the suits advanced with the Burning Slash and Scimitar Attack as they worked in tandem. With his teeth grit, Domon shot from his laser cannons as well as he let his fury about Rain's disappearance fuel his attacks, as he did on the trees the other day.

Saette watched as Domon relentlessly hacked away at the one-eyed mobile suits, as if he were on a mission and marveled at the sheer rage displayed in the attacks. He ventured to remark, "You're really into this."

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?" was the cryptic response from the King of Hearts. "So let's cut the chatter and get to work."

Saette grunted and swung his scimitar, his attempts at conversation at an end as he too slashed at the Dark Army.

Meanwhile, Soujiro was watching everything on his communication screen with a mounting non-compos mentos fury as he slammed his fists into the control board. "This can't be! That fool Domon Kasshu and his friends are mutilating my beautiful Dark Army! They aren't serious!"

He snatched a microphone and barked, "Get out to the city immediately and crush those imbeciles! MOVE!" 

A hatch opened and out flew Lumber Gundam, Mermaid Gundam, Cobra Gundam, and Tequila Gundam, each covered in DG cells making them immensely powerful. They all headed toward the battleground in Sapporo. . . .

In the besieged winter resort town, the Shuffle Alliance and their three allies all gathered in the aftermath of the one-sided victory over the Dark Army to catch their collective breaths and figure out the next move of the madman behind the resurrection of the Dark Gundam.

The gundams were huddled in a circle as Domon in Burning Gundam addressed the group. "Good job everybody. But be on your guard, it's too quiet and I have a bad feeling that Soujiro's only just beginning."

"Uh-huh," Chibodee agreed as he glanced about cautiously. "I have a bad feeling too, like the calm before a storm."

It appeared the King of Hearts and Queen of Spades were prophetic as four dots appeared in the eastern sky, silhouetted against the clear azure. Instantly, the Alliances' crests lit up and began blinking like warning lights as the dots became advancing gundams. They dove down on the gathered group like attacking bombers raining laser shots on them.

"Everybody scatter and go after them!" Domon commanded. "Stick with your partner and don't get separated." He and Scythe Gundam took off as the rest spread out to meet their attackers.

The team of Gundam Maxter and Gundam Rose were the first to make contact, spotting the advancing gundams soaring toward the battle sight. The four marauding gundams split up and Tequila Gundam with its pitchfork brandishing as an enraged farmer toward a trespasser came to them on the offensive, causing the Queen of Spades and Jack of Diamonds to jump in surprised defense.

Chibodee drew his energy guns and aimed them at the Neo Mexican gundam. He tried to subdue the attack but was dismayed and then alarmed to see the energy shots from his guns float like lightning balls over the head of Tequila Gundam and enter into the mobile suit and then into the pitchfork giving it an eerie glow. He then tried his ultimate attack.

"Burning Machinegun Punch!"

The next spectacle was the most unbelievable as the flame energy was sucked into the head of Tequila Gundam, and power radiated from it like an aura.

"Holy cow, that's incredible!" Chibodee exclaimed as George watched in stunned awe. 

The elegant knight then decided to add his contribution to the battle. He raised his hand and called, "Rose Hurricane!" sending the lethal buds into the fray, with their energy rays swirling toward Tequila Gundam like a maelstrom. But like Chibodee's best effort, the Neo Mexican mobile suit ingested the vortex of energy and it became even stronger.

A maniacal laughter boomed as Chico Rodriguez's voice mocked them. "Neo America, Neo France you're both pathetic! To think that you in your puny powers could even think of defeating me!"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Chibodee bellowed in rage as he prepared another attack but Chico pointed his pitchfork and sent forth waves of recycled Shuffle Alliance power, blasting him and sending him back.

"Chibodee!" George cried as fury overtook him and he lifted his powerful saber to slash at Tequila Gundam. 

But the energy rays from the pitchfork shot out and pinned the knight as Gundam Rose fell to its knees then the serape bearing mobile suit tossed the mighty gundam as a spoiled child carelessly casts a toy away. He landed by the barely conscious boxer in a heap.

"G-George!" Chibodee gasped as he tried to get into a sitting position. "Are you all right?"

George groaned as he too tried to rise. "I-I think so."

Chibodee shook his head to clear it. "Man oh man, was that a powerful attack. I don't remember Rodriguez ever packing that kind of wallop before."

George brushed a hand across his head as he nodded. "Yes indeed. But I noticed something just before he attacked me."

"Yeah? Well, don't keep me in suspense, rich boy out with it."

George sighed and informed him, "I saw the growth of DG cells on Tequila Gundam."

Chibodee did a double take. "You gotta be kidding. No wonder he sucked up our energy from our attacks."

The knight nodded gravely. "I wonder how the others are faring."

Over what was the commerce center of the once beautiful winter resort town, Dragon Gundam and Bolt Gundam were on an uneasy patrol when Andrew Graham's deep baritone intoned menacingly, "Argo Gulskii!"

Argo's ice eyes were drawn to the enormous Lumber Gundam as it came forward with its axe weapon raised. With a fierce war cry, it came forward to attempt to split Bolt Gundam in two.

"Mister!" Sai Saici cried as he sent forth the Fieron flags to surround Andrew but the axe slashed the poles like spaghetti and then poised to again attempt to sever Bolt Gundam. 

Argo had taken the opportunity to loose his Graviton Hammer and swung it like a mace to knock the axe out of the way. But the attack was thwarted by the energy from the axe that was like pulsating waves, causing both weapon and fighter to fall with the force of an earthquake.

Sai shot forward in Dragon Gundam, his dragon serpent arms out and ready. "Okay, you asked for it! Dragon Fire!" he shrieked as he shot the formidable flames at Lumber Gundam. But the flames were knocked aside by the axe as it miraculously absorbed them, becoming infused with the energy and appearing as if on fire.

"Huh?" Sai gasped as a force suddenly blew him back hot like flames that rendered him helpless, pinned to the ground. He fought to remain alert, his compact body screaming in agony.

"Sai Saici!" Argo bellowed as he tried to rise but Andrew Graham rammed him into the ground with a brute strength that surpassed anything he had been capable of before. Then the Black Joker noticed the metallic scales that had the Lumber Gundam looking like a suit of mail and he shuddered.

"DG cells," Argo said in a flat voice as a cold chill gripped him. "It's starting all over again."

Over about ten miles to the south, near the shoreline, Kiral in Mandela Gundam and Allenby in Nobel Gundam were scanning the parameter looking for any further offensives that might be launched at them. But everything appeared quiet and for the time being calm. However, both fighters were not lulled into a sense of false security as they looked about with an uneasy eye.

"It's too quiet, Kiral," Allenby said with a scowl. "I've got a bad feeling."

The ex-assassin was in agreement. "Me too, Miss Allenby. I feel that we are about to be ambushed."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kiral was rammed in the back by a force that emerged from the waves of the Sea of Japan. The momentum threw Mandela Gundam forward and then the blue fishlike Mermaid Gundam hovered above.

"No, it can't be," said a horrified Allenby. "This has to be a nightmare!"

She watched in disbelief as Mermaid Gundam used its energy trident to trap Mandela Gundam, ready to sever its head. The blue haired beauty from Neo Sweden was momentarily frozen, unable to move as she attempted to comprehend that Hans, the man who could be so fierce as a fighter, yet so gentle as they grew closer was capable of the merciless treatment of the gundam from Neo Nepal. She just could not believe what her emerald orbs were telling her. 

She was snapped out of her musings by the strangled cry of Kiral. "Miss Allenby, please help me!" 

She rushed to her comrade's assistance and let loose an energy ring. "Nobel Hula Hoop!" and the circles of laser light knocked the trident weapon out of Mermaid Gundam's hands. The machine reflected the fury of the pilot as it turned its attention to the feminine Nobel Gundam.

"Allenby," Hans' voice echoed as Mermaid Gundam rose up and made as to charge. The fish gundam came forward like an advancing great white shark. 

"Hans, no!" Allenby beseeched as she took off, with Mermaid Gundam in hot pursuit. But it was an act of futility as Mermaid Gundam captured her, pinning Nobel Gundam in a vice like grip.

"AHHHH!" Allenby screamed as the energy from the Neo Denmark Gundam sent shock waves into Nobel Gundam as she became paralyzed and was rapidly losing consciousness.

"Allenby!" Kiral bellowed as Mermaid Gundam tossed Nobel Gundam down like a rag doll and then disappeared. Mandela Gundam flew over to the battered and still Nobel Gundam. Kiral scooped the limp fighting machine containing the unconscious young woman and headed where the team had met earlier.

To the north, on the outskirts of town, Burning Gundam and Scythe Gundam were standing sentinel as the eerie sound of an oboe playing strange music surrounded them.

Domon shook his head as he said brusquely, "That can't be who I think it is." He looked up and saw the unmistakable serpentine Cobra Gundam. "Chandra Shijima, what do you think you're doing?"

Shijima laughed evilly in a high pitched cackle. "So, Domon Kasshu we meet again." He put his instrument to his mouth and played the hypnotic tune that brought forth his king cobra with it's hood raised, coiled and ready to strike.

Domon smirked as he boasted, "Shijima, I defeated you before, in the Tournament and I'll beat you again. This hand of mine glows with an awesome power, its bright cry tells me to defeat you! Erupting Burning Fin--Huh?"

He was alarmed to see that the energy from his Burning Finger was sucked into the snake's mouth as if it were a vacuum, draining from him as Shijima continued playing his bizarre melody and the serpent glowed with a white energy that made it more insidious and formidable. It opened its jaws and wrapped around Burning Gundam.

"AHHHH!" Domon screamed as the snake tightened its hold on the King of Hearts.

"Domon!" Saette yelled as he tried to use his laser scimitar weapon to slash viciously at the serpent but to no avail, the monster was unfazed. 

Shijima laughed at the two gundam fighters. "It's pointless to struggle. You both are powerless to stop us and the Dark Gundam."

Saette's onyx eyes widened as he spotted the tangible proof of the Neo India gundam and fighter being under the power of the entity known as the Dark Gundam, DG cells. The gundam and king cobra were covered in them.

Shijima then all of a sudden stopped playing and the snake released the Burning Gundam. It sunk to the ground in a collapse as Scythe Gundam came to its aid. He blasted his jets and hovered above the two mobile suits.

"Face it King of Hearts! This time, the Dark Gundam is undefeatable. Your pathetic Shuffle Alliance and your allies cannot win so accept it." He laughed like a lunatic as he took off.

Domon was on the ground and Saette was looping the gundam's arm around his neck as he assisted the Neo Japanese fighter and gundam to their feet.

"C'mon Domon, let's go see how the others are doing." The two gundams hobbled over to where the others were.

They walked until they saw where the others in their group had somehow regrouped. They all looked battle weary and battered but Domon's eyes shot open in horror as he saw Mandela Gundam cradling Nobel Gundam which lay limply in its arms.

"Oh no, Allenby!" Domon cried out as he wrenched himself from Scythe Gundam's grasp. He demanded of Kiral, "What happened?"

Kiral replied grimly, "She received a full frontal attack from Mermaid Gundam. It was infected by DG cells."

"So was Cobra Gundam who we fought," Domon said tersely as he came to lean in to speak to the Neo Sweden fighter. "Allenby, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Nobel Gundam moved in Mandela Gundam's arms as Allenby raised her head. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just can't believe that Hans is under the spell of that monster!" She moaned softly as she again laid her head down against Mandela Gundam.

Domon leaned back and directed, "Kiral, take her back to the base in Tokyo and get her looked after. We'll be right there shortly." 

Kiral nodded as he answered, "You can count on me, Mr. Domon." He took off with his cargo and headed for the neo Japan gundam complex as Domon watched worriedly.

The other members of the Shuffle Alliance came forward, all worse for wear and gathered before their leader.

Chibodee in Gundam Maxter being supported by George in Gundam Rose spoke weakly, "Me and George just got waylaid by Chico Rodriguez in Tequila Gundam and he was covered in DG cells."

Argo and Sai Saici who were standing but looked ready to collapse nodded in agreement. "Andrew Graham in Lumber Gundam was our opponent and he was infected as well."

Domon shook his head as he said tiredly, "Well then let's head back to the base and get some rest so we can plan our next move." He and Saette fired their jets and took off and the others found the strength somehow to do the same. . . .

Later that night, Domon could not sleep so he got out of his quarters and went for a walk. The pale moonlight, unobscured by clouds accompanied him as he walked along, his shoulders slumped in defeat, his dark thoughts hanging about him like a miasma as the day's events played over and over.

He found himself in the clearing in the wilderness where he held the training sessions with the other Shuffles, Allenby, Saette, and Kiral. He sank onto a rock as he held his head low, his unruly raven hair hanging over his face.

__

We were beaten, beaten so badly I can't believe it! This whole thing is unreal and those kidnapped gundams and their fighters were unbelievably powerful. If they attack us again, stick a fork in us, we'll be done.

A sneering baritone sounded, startling him. "You are so pathetic! Is that always your answer even with the techniques and power I helped you unleash?"

Domon looked up in bewilderment as he recognized the voice. "Master? Is that you?"

Master Asia as a specter materialized beside him. "Domon, as the successor to the School of the Undefeated of the East, I am surprised that you are so willing to give up so easily. It shames me."

Domon stared at his teacher. "But Master, I saw the power that the Dark Gundam has now in this incarnation. It's even more powerful than before if you can believe it."

Master threw his head back and laughed in scorn. "Nonsense. The ultimate secret attack of the School of the Undefeated of the East has power that is far greater. And didn't you teach it to your Shuffle comrades and the others?"

Domon opened his mouth to answer but Master's image evaporated and in its place was his brother, Kyoji.

"And didn't you make a promise to Rain when you rescued her before, that you would never let her go? What about that?"

Domon thought about that incident and how Rain burst from the Dark Gundam cockpit as it groaned in its last throes of life and catapulted her into his arms.

**__**

"Domon, I'm so sorry I'll never leave you again," she promised.

"I'll never let you go," he answered as he crushed her to him in his arms.

Domon leapt to his feet as both apparitions vanished and his objective was clear, clear as the cloudless clime above him. With new resolve, he made his way back to the gundam base.

****

NEXT---RETURN TO LANTAU ISLAND 


	10. RETURN TO LANTAU ISLAND

__

Author's Note: I humbly apologize for not updating this sooner. I had the worst case of writer's block concerning this and then as I re-read the synopsis, I saw that I had to add another chapter to make sure the plot had continuity and flow. So finally I finished this after renaming the chapter title. Thank you to everybody that have been following this story and have been patient and again my apologies.

****

RETURN TO LANTAU ISLAND

Domon made his way back to the gundam hangar and makeshift camp for his group, his mind focused and his purpose clear. As he came into the government complex out of the wilderness, his red cape fluttering in the breeze his allies and friends all rushed up to him followed by Akino.

"Domon-san! Domon-san! There is a communiqué for you inside from Soujiro!" Akino cried as the rest of the group of gundam fighters gathered around, their faces grim.

Domon growled as his eyes narrowed to umber slits. He pushed past Akino roughly and strode into the hangar and stood before the vast screen filled with the weasel-like visage of the once meek lab assistant. The rest of the Shuffles and the others followed.

"Soujiro, start talking," he barked.

Soujiro laughed evilly as he replied, "I must commend you, Domon Kasshu, King of Hearts. You, the Shuffle Alliance and your allies have all proven to be quite formidable. I'm afraid I underestimated you."

"Never mind the commentary, what have you done with Rain?" Domon demanded, fury pulsating throughout his entire being.

"Patience, King of Hearts. Your lovely Queen is safe, for the moment as her life is valuable to my wonderful Dark Gundam."

"You…piece of filth!" Domon roared, his hands balled into fists.

"Temper, temper, sticks and stones, Domon Kasshu. But take heart, I am going to tell you where the next battleground is, so you can put all that hostility to good use."

The rest of the Shuffles and the three gundam fighter allies had all come in and witnessed the Neo Japan fighter's exchange with the insane wannabe. Always the outspoken one, Chibodee came forth, his eyes green fire.

"Listen you little worm, get ready 'cause the Shuffle Alliance is gonna open a can whoop-ass on you and the Dark Gundam, the likes you've never seen."

Soujiro laughed again as he sneered, "Big talk, Neo America. But can you back it up? Based on what I saw from you earlier, it's all hot air." 

Chibodee scowled as he responded hotly, "You just watch me back it up, pal."

Soujiro held his hand up. "Enough of this juvenile posturing. Domon Kasshu, you and the rest of your comrades are to meet us on a familiar battlefield a return to the scene of the crime."

"Knock off the innuendo and just tell us where," Domon snapped. "And we'll be there."

The screen then flashed and showed the nearly leveled desolation of Lantau Island, a still smoldering ruin from the recent Battle Royale that had taken place there. Soujiro's voice was sounding smug as he stated, "The next battleground is your former field of glory. I feel that true justice shall be meted out there as I destroy you at the place you were first victorious, so you can taste the bitterness of your inevitable defeat."

Domon glowered at the screen as memories flashed in his mind of what took place there. The deaths of Schwartz, his older brother Kyoji, and Master Asia burned bright in his mind's eye and fueled his rage as he snarled, "Soujiro, your plans will be destroyed as we destroy the Dark Gundam once and for all. And then I will send you to burn in hell permanently. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

The hangar echoed with Soujiro's crazed laughter as he responded. "Your bravado truly amuses me. I wait eagerly for you all so I may personally see to it that you are all obliterated. So prepare yourselves for the worst."

The screen went black and Domon slammed his fists on the console in abject frustration. "K'uso! I'll hunt him down and tear him to pieces if it's the last thing I do!" 

George De Sand stepped forward and spoke matter-of-factly, "So it's back to Lantau Island for us."

Domon nodded, his angular features twisted in a dark scowl as the rest of his allies surrounded him. His eyes were nearly black with suppressed fury.

Allenby came over to the King of Hearts. "Are you okay, Domon?" Her emerald eyes filled with concern as she placed a hand on his tense shoulder. 

He looked down at the petite Neo Swedish fighter and shot her a painful half-grin as he replied flatly, "I'm fine. Let's just get this show on the road." He turned to Akino and inquired grimly, "Akino, you get the coordinates of the actual location of the Dark Gundam?"

The bespecled young woman referred to her ever-present clipboard. She replied in her usual coolly efficient manner, "We had pinpointed the signals from the Dark Gundam as coming from northern Neo Japan but the signals have changed location and are now emanating from Lantau Island, near Neo Hong Kong." 

"Just as that slime just told us," Domon said grimly. He turned to the group of gundam fighter comrades awaiting his directions. "Okay everybody, it's showtime. Get to your gundams and let's go!"

They all turned and sprinted out to their machines. Domon watched them go and said to himself _Soon, Rain koishii, soon. I'm coming to rescue you and this time the Dark Gundam will be completely destroyed, never to recover again._ He then followed suit and rushed to the waiting Burning Gundam.

* * *

The isle that was situated just off the coast of the country known as Neo Hong Kong was a shadow of its former self. Since the finale of the 13th Gundam Tournament, the once lush and green island with its majestic hills and white beaches resembled what it had become, an abandoned battlefield, complete with desolate landscape from the numerous explosions and battles that had taken place. The sky above was leaden and gloomy, with intermittent flashes of lightning signaling a storm to come. . . .

The ominous shadow of the monstrosity known as the Dark Gundam temporarily blotted out the lightning as it landed on the highest peak, flanked by the DG infested gundams from Neo Mexico, Neo Canada, Neo India, and Neo Denmark. It stood as a diabolical sentinel over the bleak land as it waited for the battle to come.

Inside the control center, Soujiro sat as a manic monarch directing his troops of Dark Gundam mobile fighter suits, soldiers of his empire as he fancied himself a reincarnation of Napoleon Bonaparte. He smiled in grim anticipation for the invincible Shuffle Alliance to appear so his final act of revenge could exit his plans and dreams and enter into the realm of reality. He approached the encased form of Rain Mikamura.

"Well the time has come my lovely doctor. Soon it will be a battle with only one reasonable acceptable outcome, the destruction of the Shuffle Alliance."

Her closed eyes showed crystalline tears of frustration and fear as in her prison Rain heard the scheme of the man whose desire for revenge bordered on lunacy. He saw the rivulets and moved closer so she could hear his next taunt.

"I'm sure you're counting on being rescued by your love, the venerable King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu. Well this time, I've done my poor cousin one better, making sure that Kasshu and the rest of his entourage can't destroy my beautiful Dark Gundam." Soujiro indicated to a control in his hand, a micro box the size of a TV remote. "It's really quite the work of genius if I do say so myself. This is a device that encloses us in a impenetrable force field that nothing can puncture." He laughed in malevolent mirth as he added, "They will meet their demises at the hands of my army and justice shall be served."

Outside the dark scudding skies were pinpointed by eight dark specks that were getting larger as they drew closer. The Shuffle Alliance and their three allies were approaching and gathered around Lantau Island in a circle as they planned their strategy.

Domon in Burning Gundam addressed the others brusquely, "Okay everybody, here's what we'll do. We pair up like we did in Sapporo, George and Chibodee, Sai Saici and Argo, Kiral and Allenby and Saette and myself. We then surround the island and then watch for our opportunity. Make sure you are in position and stay with your partner until I give the signal. We'll be meeting up the Dark Army first I'm sure so just be on your guard."

Sai spoke up, "What about the ultimate attack?" The youngster was eager to unleash his new found power.

Domon regarded the diminutive fighter from Neo China with a smirk. "Don't worry, Sai Saici, we'll use Sekiha Tenkyouken this time, you can be sure." He then directed the rest of the gundams and fighters, "Okay, let's roll."

"Lead on, fearless leader," Chibodee quipped as they all scattered.

At the Dark Gundam, Soujiro was directing his troops as he stood before the newly created Dark Army, "Go out and destroy the enemy before they get to the Dark Gundam."

The mobile suits took off in waves to meet the attacking forces in all directions and as they came to the line of attack, the gundams all spread out and sent out the energy from their attacks, obliterating the mechanical soldiers as they advanced.

"Burning Machinegun Punch!" Chibodee roared as the flaming fists took out the suits.

"Rose Hurricane!" George shouted as the lethal blooms showered lasers on the Dark Army.

"Dragon fire!" Sai shrieked as flames engulfed the one-eyed soldiers.

"Graviton hammer!" Argo bellowed as he sent pieces of the mobile suits flying as they were bludgeoned by the brute strength of Bolt Gundam.

"Nobel Hula Hoops!" Allenby cried as she sent the orbs of energy to destroy the Dark Army soldiers.

"Concealed Blade Staff!" Kiral yelled as he swung the weapon, causing the suits to scatter and explode upon impact.

In Burning Gundam, Domon was viciously slashing with his laser sword, his fury at epic proportions as visions of Rain, his beloved entrapped by the contraption that had a life of its own, refusing to die and relishing its role as obstacle in his life flooded his being. That thought alone spurred the King of Hearts on, as he operated on pure adrenaline, focused and determined.

"Burning Slash!" he screamed as like an enraged animal, he tore through the Dark Army soldiers. But they were merely means to an end and he treated their demise as an inconvenience, tossing them aside like a spoiled child discards his toys.

Saette was swinging his scimitar to destroy the mobile suits as well but not with the passion and rage that the Neo Japan fighter was displaying. He remembered Rain as his motivation for becoming a gundam fighter to begin with, her leaving him at Colony University without a word causing him unspeakable anguish. But as hurt and angry he had been then, it was nowhere near the intensity of the wrath Domon was displaying. It was clear along with the rage was an underlying current of agony, deep agony at having to fight the monster to save his love again.

The relentless destruction of the Dark Army was nearing its completion and Soujiro was in a near tizzy, pounding on the control board as he watched his forces fall to the Shuffle Alliance and their allies. Snatching the communication microphone he thundered, "Get out there and destroy them NOW!"

A hatch opened and out flew the Dark Gundam cell infested mobile suits of Neo Canada, Neo Mexico, Neo India, and Neo Denmark. The four gundams darted out and made their way to the battle scene.

* * *

Standing over the pile of twisted metal that once was the Dark Army, the Shuffle Alliance and Kiral, Allenby, and Saette were gathered to plan their next move. Exiting their cockpits, the intrepid fighters all huddled to compare notes and strategize. 

Domon addressed the group feeling very antsy, as if something else was about to go down but in his role as leader he kept his emotions in check as he spoke, "Okay guys, good work in wasting these suits but we gotta keep our guards up, the Dark Gundam isn't finished with us, not by a long shot."

"But what about the gundams and fighters infected by the DG cells?" Allenby wanted to know. Isn't there something that we can do to save them?" Her concern was for Hans who was one of the victims.

Domon shook his head as he replied, "I'm afraid that we can only try to use our ultimate techniques to blast through to them. But it's still no guarantee." 

"B-but that means---" Allenby couldn't finish the thought, it was too incomprehensible.

Domon felt terrible about the way he had to break the news to the petite Neo Swedish pilot but he remembered how the predecessors of the Shuffle Alliance gave their own life forces to rescue the present Alliance members when they were under the control of the DG cells. He was afraid that the solution to their dilemma would be the same.

His communicator screen flashed with Dr. Kasshu's visage as he called his youngest son. "Domon! Domon, son, can you hear me?"

"Dad? What is it?" Domon asked.

"Son, Prime Minister Karato contacted me and filled me in on what's happened. I have something here to aid you and your comrades. Rain's research has helped me develop a circuit card for the main power unit computer that can not only wipe out DG cells but assist in the total and complete destruction of the Dark Gundam." 

"You're kidding! But Dad, how did you do that? And how can we get a hold of the units?"

Dr. Kasshu replied, "I took the notes that Kyoji and I originally compiled to develop the cells. Then I took the notes Rain had been taking and through her research, developed a unit that produces the raw energy needed to wipe the cells out. She had informed me on how the previous Shuffle Alliance used the power of their life forces to cure Chibodee and the others. Kind of like radiation treatments for certain forms of cancer. And the units are on their way to you, Karato sent them by mobile suit messenger."

Domon took a deep breath as he took it all in. "So Dad, these units you developed can be used in cooperation with the mode line units in the gundams?"

"Precisely. The energy generated by your ultimate attacks will unleash the energy needed to obliterate the cells. And once the cells are gone, the infected individuals can be treated to be completely free."

Domon answered quietly, "Thank you, Dad."

Dr. Kasshu responded, "The real thanks goes to Rain. If she hadn't done the research she did, we'd still be treating the cells topically and they could return. This way the cells can be treated and destroyed as the host is immunized of the cells by the energy."

Domon closed his umber orbs and said silently to his beloved in absentia _Arigatou koishii. Your penance is over at long last, and I will tell you that when I rescue you and bring you back to me._

He came out of his cockpit and addressed his allies, "Listen guys. I just heard from my father. He has with the help of Rain's research developed an energy unit that fits into our mode lines of our gundams that can wipe out the DG cells."

The Alliance and the others all said in unison, "What?"

As if on cue, a mobile suit from the Neo Japan military swooped down on the group and the cockpit opened as a soldier came out, carrying a bag with the unit boards inside. He proceeded to hand each fighter a unit then without further ado, got back into the mobile suit and departed.

"Okay guys. We now install these cards in the mode line so it interacts with the gundam's energy and then we'll be ready," Domon directed.

The fighters, all trained technicians who knew every inch of their mobile suits installed the circuit cards within seconds. They all exited their collective cockpits to further plot the battle tactics for the fight looming on the horizon. 

"It's too quiet," Kiral pointed out. "Mr. Domon, I don't like it."

"Yeah," Domon agreed. "Something's up."

Argo remarked, "It was like this when the Four Kings attacked us."

Sai said fearfully, "D-do you think that the Dark Gundam resurrected the Four Kings too?"

Domon replied sullenly, "I hope not but I wouldn't be surprised. I'm sure that the monstrosity has its defenses in place."

"Yeah, but we don't have to deal with those scumbags Michelo and Chapman. They were sent to hell, courtesy of the Shuffle Alliance," Chibodee gloated much to the Jack of Diamond's dismay.

Always the pragmatist, George pointed out, "Domon, I agree with Sai Saici. I wonder if the Four Kings have been revived as well. Remember, they were the next layer of protection for the Dark Gundam the last time we were here. Perhaps the gundams from Neo Mexico, Neo, India, Neo Denmark and Neo Canada will be used as the Four Kings were." 

As if in answer to his statement, the four purloined gundams that had nearly led to the group's demise appeared in the sky, coming fast and furious.

"Everybody to their gundams on the double!" Domon ordered as they all did as he bade. The mobile suits powered up and he added, "Stay paired up with your partner and don't get separated, there's strength in numbers! Let's go!" 

The group of gundams paired off and then scattered to conceal their whereabouts to provide an element of surprise to the advancing enemy.

The four renegade gundams came to the far end of the island and then split up as they searched for their prey. Then spotting their objective, they leveled their attacks at the Shuffle Alliance and their allies. Tequila Gundam came over to where Gundam Maxter and Gundam Rose lay waiting. The mobile suit drifted by as the two fighters conferred.

"Ready George?" Chibodee asked his own body tense and coiled to strike.

"Indeed I am," the debonair knight replied.

"Then let's rock 'n roll." Gundam Maxter blasted off to confront the Neo Mexican mobile suit with the elegant machine known as Gundam Rose in tow. George contacted the Neo American gundam fighter as they tailed Chico.

"Chibodee, I think we'd be better off if we planned a surprise for Chico Rodriguez. It's the only way we can save him from the DG cells."

Chibodee agreed as he asked, "I take it you've cooked up an idea."

George nodded with a smirk. "Indeed I have."

The two gundams huddled together to game plan. Then satisfied the plan was in place, they went to confront Tequila Gundam. 

Chico Rodriguez in Neo Mexico's gundam was hovering above, its head moving back and forth as it scanned the perimeter, seeking after its attackers. All of a sudden Gundam Rose and Gundam Maxter shot out from opposite sides.

"Burning machinegun punch!" Chibodee yelled as he battered Tequila Gundam with the fists of energy.

"Rose Hurricane!" George called as the deadly blooms swirled, shooting out the blue rays of energy from the new unit encompassing the Neo Mexican gundam in a maelstrom of power.

"EAHHHH!" Chico cried, driven to his knees as the gundam fell. His body convulsed as the power ran through him and the DG cells evaporated.

Gundam Rose and Gundam Maxter both touched down, flanking the immobilized Tequila Gundam. The Queen of Spades and Jack of Diamonds both exited their respective cockpits and sprinted over as the hatch opened and Chico tumbled out.

Chibodee knelt beside Chico and said reassuringly, "Take it easy, amigo. We'll get ya to the hospital ASAP."

"That's right so hang on," George said as he and the Neo American hoisted Chico up and supported his limp form, taking him away from the smoldering wreck that was Tequila Gundam. 

* * *

Dragon Gundam and Bolt Gundam were ready to ambush as an unsuspecting Lumber Gundam came flying into view. As Andrew Graham pulled into their sights, the crests on their right hands began glowing brightly.

"Sai Saici, the crests are glowing again. We have to break through and destroy the DG cells that have infected Lumber Gundam and Andrew Graham," Argo pointed out.

"Yeah, I hope this new circuit card for the gundam will do it," the diminutive fighter from Neo China said uneasily.

Argo assured him, "I have faith in Domon Kasshu and his father. I know that the units will work." He leaned over as he stated, "Okay Sai Saici, I'm gonna stop him with the Gaia Crusher, and you use your ultimate attack with the new weapon."

"Gotcha," the Neo Chinese youth agreed.

Lumber Gundam was hovering above a rocky crevice as Andrew Graham scanned the area as he searched for Bolt and Dragon Gundam. Argo watched closely, biding his time for Lumber Gundam to position itself right for it to become inexorably trapped. Finally he saw his chance.

"Gaia crusher!" the ex-pirate roared as fingers of earth came up and encircled the unsuspecting gundam from Neo Canada. As the earth seemed to swallow Graham, Sai Saici aimed his ultimate weapon.

"Dragon claws!" he railed as he shot his energy through the claws, instead of the flames that usually rushed out a bright blue-white bolt of energy shot out and infused the trapped gundam and its fighter.

"OHHH!" Andrew howled as the energy wave permeated the gundam and entered him. The DG cells covering his flesh began falling off and disintegrating. He collapsed in the cockpit as he wondered what had transpired.

"A-Argo G-Gulskii! What's h-happening?" he gasped as he tried to rise but fell, his gundam in a charred heap.

Argo flew before him in Bolt Gundam. "Take it easy, Andrew. It's all over now." He set the gundam down and then left the cockpit to get to Andrew. 

* * *

To the eastern end of the island, Kiral and Allenby waited as they were silent, lost in their own individual reveries. Allenby especially was lost in thought, her mind and heart both in harmony as they pondered the situation before her. She was torn, between her allegiance to the Shuffles and the others and her love for Hans, who she saw as a victim to the darkness. She knew all too well how the DG cells could make a person into the Dark Gundam's slave, having been in that position herself once.

"Miss Allenby, are you all right?" Kiral asked, sensing her reticence.

Allenby shook herself out of her melancholy as she said brightly, "I'm fine, Kiral. Just waiting for the attack that's coming from the Dark Gundam." 

Kiral responded sagely, "You need not worry about Hans, you know. I feel that we'll be able to get through to him after we eliminate the DG cells with Dr. Kasshu's device." He patted her on the shoulder in a fatherly way.

Allenby smiled and she grasped the blind ex-assassin's hand. "Thanks Kiral. I'm glad we're partners."

At that moment, a roar sounded overhead as Mermaid Gundam soared above them and then hovered before them as an ominous force ready to be unleashed.

Hans' voice boomed over the gundam sound system as he taunted, "Well, well I see you're back for more punishment. I am most happy to oblige, since getting rid of noisome pests is my duty and privilege to do. So prepare yourselves!"

Mermaid Gundam got into battle position as Nobel Gundam and Mandela Gundam also squared off, preparing for the charge.

"Miss Allenby we must get our ultimate attacks ready. Are you going to be all right?"

Allenby sighed and felt the warm trickle of a tear from one forest pool eye. But she shook herself, telling herself _this is not your Hans, he's under the influence of the DG cells. Remember when you were under the same spell, and nearly killed Rain? She reached through to you through her kindness and concern, you can do the same thing, you love him._

She wiped the moisture away and said grimly, "You bet I am, let's do it!" She brought forth the laser sash and twirled it, creating the circles of energy that were lethal orbs. They streaked over to Mermaid Gundam but Hans deftly avoided the attack.

He laughed as he said scornfully, "Do you honestly think that your childish efforts can stop me? You're wasting your energy and my time." He then raised his trident and DG cell powered rays shot out, knocking both Mandela and Nobel Gundams back.

Kiral spoke to Allenby, "Miss Allenby, I'm going to distract him with my ultimate attack, the Mandela Circle. You then can use your ultimate attack and activate the new weapon though it. It's the only way we'll be able to rescue him."

"Okay Kiral. You do that and I'll get ready," Allenby responded as they both rose from the ground. They flew off to surround Mermaid Gundam. 

Kiral began spinning his staff, faster and faster until the sphere of energy appeared, glowing with energy barely held in check. He got ready to unleash it as he cried, "Mandela Gundam ultimate attack, Mandela Circle!"

The ball of power streaked to Mermaid Gundam as Hans raised the trident to intercept the attack. But in his concentrated defensive, he failed to notice Nobel Gundam drawing up behind him.

Allenby closed her eyes as she drew from her fierce fighter's spirit, closing out all thoughts and feelings but for one, defeat of the DG cells and rescue of the man she loved. She twirled the energy sash as a blue white bolt of energy shot out and enveloped Mermaid Gundam, causing it to glow with a brilliant unearthly light.

"AHHHH!" Hans screamed as the wave of energy entered into the cockpit and into him, causing the DG cells to disintegrate, as he fell to his knees and Mermaid Gundam fell to the ground. The charges of power arced about him as the gundam writhed on the ground.

"A-Allenby h-help m-me, please!" Hans croaked, his strength gone as the DG cells continued disappearing.

"Oh Hans, I'm here," Allenby said as she knelt beside him in Nobel Gundam. Both cockpit hatches opened and she hurried over to the prostrate form of the Neo Danish gundam fighter. She cradled him in her arms.

He gazed up at her his cobalt eyes glistening with gratitude as he said weakly, "T-thank you, Allenby, you saved my life." He leaned in close in her embrace. "Forgive me for trying to attack you."

"Oh Hans I'm just glad you're going to be all right." She continued her tender ministrations to the man she loved.

Kiral came forward in Mandela Gundam. He exited his cockpit to approach and said, "Miss Allenby, we should get him to the hospital in the city to complete his treatment." 

She nodded as they both hoisted the limp form of the barely conscious fighter and brought him to the waiting Nobel Gundam. 

* * *

Meantime, Burning Gundam and Scythe Gundam were laying in wake as Cobra Gundam flew about searching for them. Shiejima taunted them, "Fools, you can't hide from me, you're destruction is assured!" He began to play the eerie song that brought forth the malevolent snake that sought them out.

Domon spoke softly to Saette, "Nothing's new here, Sheijima's dirty tricks are still the same."

"So where do we go from here?" Saette muttered as he watched the Cobra Gundam slither along, the serpentine machine appearing formidable.

"Come on Domon Kasshu. You're only postponing the inevitable, so why don't you just give up?" Sheijima mocked as his high pitched cackle pierced the air.

"Don't worry I'm coming, Sheijima. But why don't you just ditch the cheap tricks and fight me yourself instead of having your snake do your dirty work," Domon countered under his breath from his concealment, his ire rising.

Saette asked, "How are we going to get him, Domon?"

Domon replied tersely, "We'll ambush him. Right now he's still at a disadvantage 'cause he can't see us. You get behind him while I draw his attention then use your ultimate attack to activate the new weapon's energy."

"Okay."

Domon then brought Burning Gundam out of hiding and soared over to Sheijima in Cobra Gundam to confront him. "Here I am, Sheijima. You can come at me anytime, I'm ready for ya."

Sheijima laughed maniacally as he answered, "Then prepare for death, Domon Kasshu. You defeated me before but you won't this time."

"Oh yeah? We'll see," Domon snapped as he got into position. He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his ki as he drew from his fighter's spirit. "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power, its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Erupting, burning finger!" He reached to grab Cobra Gundam by the head.

"Oh no, not this time! This time it's your turn," the snake charmer snarled as he began playing the melody that sent a spiral of energy toward the gundam from Neo Japan, halting the right hand that glowed with power. But he did not notice Scythe Gundam behind with the scimitar ray that was shooting blue-white energy that surrounded Cobra Gundam, rendering it helpless.

"AHHHH, noooo!" Sheijima screamed as the serpent machine fell prostate on the ground, the blue glow emanating from its surface. The contraption twisted as if in agony.

"Sheijima!" Domon bellowed as he exited Burning Gundam to offer aid. The snake charmer/fighter was slumped in a heap, out cold on the open cockpit hatch. 

Saette came over after leaving the cockpit of Scythe Gundam. "How is he?"

Domon picked up the slight form of the Neo India fighter and brought him to Scythe Gundam. "Saette, I want you to bring him to the hospital. I have more work to do, I gotta defeat the Dark Gundam, once and for all." He jumped up to the cockpit of Burning Gundam.

"Domon, wait. What about the rest of us, we're joined with you to beat this monster. Let's see how the others are and then we'll all go."

"Ummm! I can't, I gotta beat this thing so I can save Rain!" He closed the cockpit and Burning Gundam powered up.

"Wait, we all want to save Rain! Domon!" Saette called after the rapidly departing mobile suit but to no avail, it disappeared toward the mountain and the Dark Gundam. With a sigh, he got back into his gundam.

"Damn, he's trying to do it all alone," the wrestling coach muttered as he communicated to the others, "Everybody, we gotta head over to the Dark Gundam, Domon left to take it on alone." He flew over to the Neo Hong Kong hospital to drop Sheijima off and then contacted the others. They all gathered around in a destroyed block to touch base as Saette relayed the circumstances to the team.

Chibodee's voice and image flashed on the monitor. "That jerk! He always does that, goes off by himself. He did it before when we fought the monster to rescue his Rain."

George's visage then flashed on the Scythe Gundam monitor. "Domon is a very strong willed individual especially where Rain is concerned. He wants to save her at any cost."

"Yeah but he needs us to help him," Argo pointed out as his fierce visage appeared. "We're the Shuffle Alliance after all."

"That's right," Sai Saici piped up as his gamin face projected on Saette's screen. "We gotta stay together, we're a team. So let's gather together and go help Bro get Sis."

"Uh-huh," the group said in unison as the group of mighty mobile suits blasted off.

****

NEXT—SEARCH, DESTROY AND RESCUE

****


	11. SEARCH DESTROY RESCUE!

__

Authors Note: Well finally the climax, and a big thanks to everyone reading this as it developed at a snail's pace. My apologies for that as I wanted to develop the plot as believable as possible to the G-Gundam universe. Major fluff coming in the epilogue, so Domon and Rain fans rejoice! Again thanks for all the terrific reviews, you all are the best. 

****

SEARCH, DESTROY AND RESCUE

In Burning Gundam, Domon was soaring over the leaden sky heading to his meeting with the Dark Gundam as an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu came over him. He glanced about him at the desolate landscape, remembering Master Asia's last words to him:

**__**

Flashback:

Domon knelt with his beloved mentor, the man he had respected at the same level he had his own father as Master Asia was on death's edge. He looked into the once fierce visage now peaceful as he breathed his last breath. His heart constricted as he realized that he was about to experience the loss of yet another precious person in his life courtesy of the Dark Gundam.

"My young Domon, you did well. My pupil, you have finally surpassed me."

"Master, I--"

"Ahh, you're still willing to call me Master. Even after I tried to destroy you. But I want you to see one thing." He reached and pulled open his tunic to show a chest still muscular but clear. "There are no DG cells."

"I know, Master. You just wanted to save the earth from mankind. But you forgot that for all his evil, man is the highest form of life."

Master nodded, "As I said, you surpassed me by teaching me that fact. So for one last time, THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!"

Domon responded, "THE WINDS OF THE KING!"

"TEMPA KYORAN!"

"ZENSHIN KEIRETSU!"

Together, "LOOK THE EAST IS…IS…BURNING RED!"

End Flashback

Domon's mind teemed with not-so-distant memories of what had transpired at this bleak wasteland that now was the stage for the next and hopefully final act of the diabolical monster known as the Dark Gundam. His umber eyes locked on the beast silhouetted against the leaden sky, a landscape of ominous foreboding. He drew closer as his heart began pounding in anticipation of the battle before him and adrenaline began coursing through his tightly coiled body.

Inside the control center of the monster, Soujiro sat and watched as Burning Gundam approached, his own sense of anticipation heightening as he sensed ultimate revenge at his doorstep. His crazed eyes glowed like black pearls as he observed that Domon had come alone. He addressed the fighter who held the coveted title of Gundam of Gundams.

"Welcome Domon Kasshu, King of Hearts. I had thought you'd have your Shuffle comrades with you," Soujiro said in mild disappointment. "Well, no matter, I'll take care of them after I dispose of you."

"Soujiro, you really think you have a chance against me?" Domon scoffed, his anger present but subdued, simmering beneath a surface of forced civility. "I will crush you!"

Soujiro laughed as if he were listening to a good joke. "Ohhh, King of Hearts you are so very naïve, it's priceless. But it's all just bluster and strutting on your part, because the Dark Gundam will be the cause of your demise."

"Aren't you getting a bit overconfident yourself?" Domon countered. "This monster was beaten before and I promise you it will happen again."

Soujiro sneered, "Now who's overconfident, King of Hearts? Big talk coming from a condemned man."

Domon was getting more incensed and dangerously close to losing what little grip he still had on his temper. But he just clamped down on his wrath as he answered, "I plan to back it up with action. So let's cut out the chitchat and you get out here so we can fight. Or can't you fight without your Dark Army or DG infected gundams that we just totaled?" He smirked unpleasantly.

"Why don't you come at me and find out?" Soujiro taunted.

The gauntlet tossed, Domon got into position. "Okay, have it your way. YEEHHHH!" He charged at the Dark Gundam, his laser cannon blazing. But as he drew closer, the laser shots were ricocheting from the seeming empty air surrounding the monstrosity and he barely dodged them as they shot back at him.

"K'uso! What the hell is going on?" Domon roared. "Soujiro, what devious dirty trick are you pulling?"

Soujiro's high-pitched cackle crackled in Domon's cockpit. "I see you've become acquainted with my new device, my ultra strong force field. Notice that your puny laser shots have no effect on it. I developed this when my cousin informed me of his plans for the Dark Gundam."

"Your cousin?"

Soujiro continued gloating, "Yes, my dear cousin Ulube. He was like a brother to me and shared all his plans with me so I could help develop a better defense system for the Dark Gundam but he didn't live long enough to see it. And I have, this force field not only uses electromagnetic waves but super sonic waves as well. It's impenetrable. Plus there's an extra added surprise for you."

Domon backed Burning Gundam back and he lunged forward as he made to ram his way to the Dark Gundam. The force field not only prevented him from getting near but high voltage electric energy waves shot through Burning Gundam, rendering it and Domon helpless.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as the power enveloped him in yellow waves. "The power's incredible!"

Soujiro laughed maniacally as he jeered, "Oh dear, it wasn't as easy as you thought it would be, now was it? This time I've made sure that neither you nor your Shuffle Alliance can come close enough to destroy the Dark Gundam or remove the life force!"

At that statement Domon stammered between gritted teeth, "R-Rain, Y-you can't have Rain! If it's the last thing I do I'm gonna rescue Rain!"

"Very well then King of Hearts. I invite you, come and meet your doom!" the former lab assistant challenged.

Domon became enraged as he broke through the power wave. His eyes narrowed to umber slits, he again prepared to charge forward, yet he was halted by the clump of a gundam hand on Burning Gundam's shoulder. He whirled his head and saw the solid form of Bolt Gundam at his side and the rest of the Alliance and the three allies behind him.

Argo's baritone boomed, "You didn't think we'd let you handle this all by yourself this time did you?"

George's smoothly cultured voice added, "Really Domon, you can't allow us, the Shuffle Alliance the shame of standing back and letting our leader handle the ultimate destruction of this monster by himself. That would be in direct contradiction to my honor and duty as a knight."

Chibodee nodded as he said, "Yeah, you hogged up all the fun the last time. Let us be where the action is or was all that extra training for nothing?"

"Yeah, Bro we're here to help finish that thing off for good this time and get back Sis. So what are we waiting for." Sai Saici piped up.

"And don't forget us," Kiral said. "We three are also ready to assist in the final and complete destruction of the Dark Gundam." Saette nodded in Scythe Gundam, his scimitar ray at the ready.

"That's right, Domon," Allenby said. She went over to his other side. "I owe my life to Rain and now that I've rescued Hans from the darkness, I'll help you rescue Rain."

Domon gazed at the group of gundams at his side and felt the warm rush of gratitude in his heart at the knowledge of having such good and faithful friends. "You guys are something else." His smile of gratitude faded into a scowl when the air became filled with Soujiro's hideous cackle.

"How touching! Well, you all can join forces in seeking your demises for that is what is awaiting you!" Soujiro announced.

Chibodee snapped, "We'll see about that." He turned to Domon and asked, "Well, what's next, Skipper?"

Domon replied tersely, "He's got a force field around the Dark Gundam. I've tried to get through but when I tried to break through it, I was stopped, it has amazing power."

"So you couldn't get through?" Saette asked, incredulous.

Domon snorted, "It wasn't for lack of trying, believe me. He's got such a force field that it was impossible for me to get through."

"So what do we do about it?" George inquired.

Domon was silent, his mind reeling as he tried to think of a way to defeat Soujiro's defense and rescue Rain _What if I can't break through this? I'll never get Rain back and then what will I do, she's my whole life!_

Then his thoughts went to what Master Asia and Kyoji had said before:

**__**

The ultimate secret attack of the School of the Undefeated of the East has power that is far greater. And didn't you teach it to your Shuffle comrades and the others?"

Domon opened his mouth to answer but Master's image evaporated and in its place was his brother, Kyoji.

"And didn't you make a promise to Rain when you rescued her before, that you would never let her go? What about that?"

_I can't, no I won't let this thing take away the one woman who stood by me through everything! It tried to before and failed and this time it won't only fail, it will cease to exist, never to self recover again! _"Okay guys, we're gonna bring this thing down, and here's how."

The gundams all gathered in a huddle to plan. . . .

In the Dark Gundam control center, Soujiro was chortling in fiendish glee as he watched the gundams gathered and he strode over to the silvery life force. He jeered at the form that enclosed Rain Mikamura in chrome. "Well, Dr. Mikamura, it appears your beau is unable to get through. My wonderful force field is truly the proverbial impenetrable wall, you are forever my Dark Gundam's life force!" He laughed like the lunatic he had become.

Inside her prison, Rain determined that the situation she was in was neither permanent nor hopeless. The last time, filled with grief she had severed her heart's tie to Domon in order to keep him away but his relentless drive and declared love had set her free. This time though, her heart was secure in its knowledge of Domon's love and she was determined to right the wrong her father had done so she could lay his ghost to rest and go forth into a bright future with Domon by her side. So this time, she was ready to fight the monster from the inside with everything in her allowing her fighter's spirit to emanate from within. 

Outside, the Shuffles and their allies had the plan finalized. Each gundam was ready to carry out their specific duty and they all went over the plan one more time. Domon addressed the group.

"Okay guys it'll be like this. Each one of you split up and surround the mountain. Even the Dark Gundam can't take a full attack from all sides. I want you all to use your individual ultimate attacks and at the count of three we'll all let the attacks loose and weaken the force field. Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Then let's do it!" the King of Hearts roared as he and the others split up and encompassed the mountain, forming a circle around the Dark Gundam. Every gundam prepared to unleash their power to take out the monster once and for all.

"Okay everybody at the count of three let it rip! ONE…TWO…THREE GO!" Domon thundered. He then chanted, "This hand of mine is burning red, its loud cry tells me to defeat you! BURNING FINGER!"

"ROSE HURRICANE!"

"BURNING MACHINEGUN PUNCH!"

"GRAVITON HAMMER!"

"FIERY DRAGON CLAWS!"

"NOBEL HULA HOOPS!"

"MANDELA CIRCLE!"

"SCIMITAR SLASH!"

At once the most powerful attacks were launched at the invisible force field and the energy released enveloped the entire area around the Dark Gundam, causing tiny cracks that resembled lightning forks. In the control center Soujiro was first horrified then enraged.

"NO! It can't be! They're utter fools if they think they can defeat me!" he snarled as he increased the power output of the force field. The conductor shuddered as the device was pushed to the limit. 

Unknown to Soujiro, Rain was concentrating on her own fighter ki, focusing on the memories of Domon's devotion and his first declaration of his love. She then remembered that she and Domon had performed the School of the Undefeated of the East ultimate attack along with the power of their love, radiating from their hearts. She concentrated and focused on the deep feelings buried within, Domon's handsome face before her. . . .

Meanwhile, Domon decided the time had come use the combined ultimate attack, Sekiha Tenkyouken with all his colleagues so he called to them all.

"Okay guys, listen up. It's time to stop playing games and get through to this thing and take it out once and for all. I want you all to do what I showed you, focus your fighter's spirit on your ultimate attack and when I say go, we'll let loose the Sekiha Tenkyouken."

"Oh boy, finally!" Sai Saici crowed in delight. "I've been waiting for the opportunity to use it."

Domon cautioned, "Well, don't get carried away. We just need enough to break the force field, remember, Rain's still inside there and we have to get her out."

"Right," Chibodee said. "So just say the word, Domon Kasshu, King of Hearts."

Soujiro was livid as he pounded on the panel, turning the knob controlling the force field to its limit. "You'll never win King of Hearts so why don't you and your friends give up? If you leave now I'll spare your lives."

"No way, Soujiro. We're gonna take you and the Dark Gundam down even at the cost of our lives! Okay, everyone get ready, and focus!" Domon closed his eyes and concentrated his ki as he led the rest of the gundam fighters in the words. . . .

"THESE HANDS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED! THEIR LOUD CRY TELLS US TO GRASP VICTORY! THE ULTIMATE ATTACK OF THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST, SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!"

The fighters' bodies and gundams all began glowing like newly minted gold, energy waves flowing from them as they powered up. Balls of white hot energy formed at each gundams' hands and after the words were cried, the balls of energy all flew simultaneously at the invisible shield, causing a huge explosion as energy met energy.

As the force of the explosion penetrated the force field, it sent waves into the Dark Gundam, as it too began to disintegrate as a wave of white energy came from the life force capsule. The veneer keeping Rain imprisoned shattered and she was catapulted straight up as the intense heat of the blast vaporized the Dark Gundam, leaving no trace but for a crater at ground zero and a huge white mushroom cloud. 

"OH NO!" Soujiro screamed before the blast, his death knell, as he too disintegrated.

"DOMON!" Rain screamed as she was thrown into the stratosphere, the kinetic energy sending her up as a projectile. She closed her cerulean eyes as sheer terror gripped her.

"NO, RAIN!" Domon bellowed as he accelerated Burning Gundam up and then opened the cockpit to catch his beloved in his arms as her momentum petered out and she began the descent that the earth's gravity created. She landed in the cradle of sinew as she hazarded to open her eyes and looked into the warm umber orbs that belonged to the man she loved.

"Oh Domon," she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. As he did the last time, he had managed to wrap her denuded body in his cape and held her as she was, the most precious thing in the world to him. He murmured soft words of comfort to her.

"It's okay now, koishii. It's all over now, tenshi, and the monster is finally gone forever." He kissed her tenderly as he cradled her to him, never intending to ever let her go again.

The rest of the gundams gathered about as the King of Hearts and his Queen as the cloud that was once the Dark Gundam dissipated into the royal blue atmosphere.

****

NEXT---EPILOGUE—REGRETS PUT TO REST 

**** ****


	12. EPILOGUEREGRETS PUT TO REST

__

Author's Note: Well here is the finale. This has been the hardest story for me to write since I wanted to be as consistent and true to canon as possible, getting the elements to work together to not be a copy of the story yet remain original, as if it could be a follow up episode to the great series. I also want to explain the Allenby/Hans coupling-I saw the segue slide that had the fighters and gundams from earth in ep 49 and I saw Allenby and Hans in close proximity so I thought they looked cute together. And since Denmark and Sweden are neighbors it made sense that they'd be allies. Thanks so much for all the support and for those who read and stuck with this story from the beginning—thank you. To the reviewers who have taken the time and penned their thoughts your feedback gave me the impetus to continue and finish this—I am humbly grateful. 

****

EPILOGUE—REGRETS PUT TO REST

The clean white cement façade of Neo Hong Kong General stood stark against the bright azure sky like the fluffy white cumulous clouds meandering across the cerulean clime. Inside, Domon, Rain, and Allenby were gathered around the prone but awakening form of Hans Holgar as he continued to recover from his ordeal with the DG cells.

Allenby sat at his bedside, her pretty face grim and her delicate features drawn as she sat vigil over her beloved, her emerald eyes trained on Hans handsome features in repose. His cobalt eyes flickered open as he focused on the gamin visage before him.

"A-Allenby, i-is that you?" he rasped as he tried to rise, his cover sliding down but she pushed his shoulders down gently.

"Shhh, Hans yes, it's me," the Neo Sweden fighter whispered. "Stay down, you need your rest."

"Okay, just stay here with me please," he said as he sighed and his eyes closed.

Allenby sighed as she said softly, replacing his cover, "Just sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Her head dropped as tears formed in her eyes.

Rain stepped forward with a stethoscope and checked Hans out. She listened carefully to the fallen Neo Denmark fighter's chest then satisfied, she leaned back. "He's going to be fine, Allenby. His heartbeat is steady and strong. He just needs rest." She checked the intravenous drip of medication for cell recovery.

Allenby raised her head and smiled tremulously. "Thank you, Rain. With all you went through, to be here to treat Hans means the world to me."

Domon came forward and placed a hand on Allenby's shoulder. "We want you to know that we're both here for you Allenby, if you need us."

"Domon's right, Allenby. We both will be here for you," Rain reiterated. She stepped back and added, "Now I think we'll just leave you both alone. The best medicine for Hans is to know that you're there."

Allenby nodded and turned to regard the two, her eyes bright with gratitude. "I owe you my life, Rain. First for saving me from the Dark Gundam and now for the device you helped create that saved Hans. Thank you." She got to her feet and embraced the lovely doctor. 

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help," Rain responded. She and Domon headed out, closing the door.

Allenby turned her attention back to the bed. She gently brushed his dark bangs back from his forehead as his breathing indicated that he had again fallen asleep. She murmured words of comfort to him as she continued to stroke his cool brow.

"Oh Hans, I'm so glad you'll be okay. To save you from the darkness, I would've given my life if I had to," she said fervently as she put her blue head down on Hans rising and falling chest. She did not feel strong arms encircle her as Hans came awake.

"Then I'm glad that I was saved with that ray because if you had lost your life to save mine, I'd have had no life. Not without you."

At the softly whispered words Allenby raised her head to gaze into glowing cobalt orbs radiating love in a face that reflected her heart. She stood and leaned over, wrapping her arms about the neck of the smiling Neo Denmark fighter, her life, her love. . . .

Out in the hall the Shuffle Alliance members Kiral and Saette were all grouped together conversing as Domon and Rain joined them.

"So how's Hans doing?" Chibodee wanted to know.

Rain replied, "He's going to be fine. Like Chico, Sheijima, and Andrew, they're all going to be fine, they just need rest." She sighed tiredly as noting her fatigue Domon wrapped a protective arm about her, shielding her in his cape.

"And what about you, mademoiselle?" George asked solicitously. "You came through quite an ordeal yourself." 

She smiled as she said, "I'm fine, just tired. All I need is a good night's sleep." She regarded the group and added, "I just want to thank all of you for helping to get rid of the Dark Gundam and freeing me."

Saette answered softly, "It was our duty. We felt to join forces to save you we would also ultimately save the earth, since the Dark Gundam's aim was to destroy mankind." His onyx eyes glowed as he gazed at his former love.

Domon caught the soft look in the eyes of Rain's old beau and suddenly felt the need to make his presence felt. "I want to thank you all as well. Without your help, I couldn't have done it, even though I tried, thanks."

Kiral responded, "It's as Saette said, our duty as our nation's gundam pilots and members of the United Gundam Federation to join together to protect our planet."

Argo nodded, "Besides that, like before we just enjoy battling side by side with you, Domon. It gives us a feeling like no other, we get exhilarated."

"That's right, Bro. We love fighting with you and being a part of the Shuffle Alliance," Sai Saici stated firmly, his cinnamon eyes sparkling.

Domon looked at the group before him, friends all and considered himself truly blessed. . . .

Later, he and Rain were leaving the hospital and stood by the fountain, shooting sparkling geysers in the afternoon sun. Domon took her by the elbows and gazed into the azure orbs that he wanted to get lost in. He brought her attention to The Tree.

"Remember that?" he asked, his umber eyes twinkling.

Rain nodded as she bit her lip. "Uh-huh." How could she forget the last time, the time when she had promised to find out if the badly injured Schwartz was indeed Kyoji and Domon was headed to fight in the battle royale. She had begged Domon to come back alive and he had told her he had something to say to her when the fighting was over and he returned. Little did she know at the time he wanted to declare his love to her. The time would remain etched in her memory forever.

He took her by the hand and they walked over to the tall tree, the afternoon sun shining through the branches and painting splotches of light on the young couple. Domon's eyes were infused with warmth, making them the color of milk chocolate.

"I have something to say to you, Rain, something that you need to hear."

She looked at him, her heart pounding as she felt the gravity of the situation. Whatever the Neo Japan fighter had to say must be quite important, he was not one that bared his soul easily, even with her. Rain waited patiently, her zircon eyes focused on his angular visage.

Domon grasped her slender shoulders as he began, "First, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that I've been less than supportive of what you were trying to do."

"Domon, you don't have to---" Rain began but Domon laid a finger on her lips.

"Please let me finish, Rain. While you were gone I had a chance to really think about the way I handled the entire thing with you and the grief you were going through and I realized that you were doing what you always do, the right thing." He sighed as he continued, "And I also realized that if it were me, I'd have done exactly what you did. Forgive me, koishii."

Rain was captivated by Domon's manner an uncustomary meek one of seeking forgiveness which was a direct paradox of the brash, temperamental and passionate gundam fighter she knew and loved. His head was down and he looked like he did when they were small and he was trying to make up to her when they had a falling out. His scarlet cape billowed in the breeze that suddenly came up making him larger than life to her. Finding his attitude endearing, she reached up and brushed her hand through the unruly raven locks as she caressed him, her eyes aglow like a summer sky.

"Oh Domon, sometimes you make me want to cry," she said softly. "Of course I forgive you. And I'm just as sorry, I was so fixed on trying to right my father's wrongs that I lost sight of the one thing that mattered most to me, my future with you. So please forgive me, itoshii."

Domon smirked, as his eyes twinkled, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was your research that allowed Dad to create the device that eventually defeated and dissolved the DG cells. So you accomplished what you set out to do, you've helped to undo the evil you feel your father promoted." He encircled her in his arms, holding her close as he added, "Your self imposed sentence is over, koishii."

Rain's eyes brimmed with tears as she said, "Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, the thanks belong to you. And I know the best way to do it." He cupped her beautiful face in his hands and with his thumbs ever so gently wiped the warm rivulets away. Domon then brought his mouth onto the petal pink lips as he teased them open for his entry. He then tasted the sweetness he had been sure that the Dark Gundam would have denied him had he failed.

Rain moaned softly as she snaked her arms around his leanly muscled torso, drawing herself closer into the warmth of his embrace. Her tongue probed his orifice as his growl rumbled in his chest, passion coursing through his being as the blood sang in his veins. Finally they drew apart, forehead to forehead.

"I love you, Domon," Rain said breathlessly. "And I will always be here, by your side."

Domon responded, "I love you too, Rain, koishii. And I promise you I'll always support and protect you as long as I live." He captured her mouth in another tender kiss.

Over at the hospital entrance, the Shuffles watched in delight as the two silhouettes joined in the afternoon sun, tickled by a warm zephyr as they were linked in the realization of true love and the freedom of regrets finally laid to rest.

****

END 

__

Japanese terms:

Koishii: beloved—usually when a man addresses a woman.

Itoshii: beloved—usually when a woman addresses a man.

Tenshi: angel

K'uso: damn

Koibito: sweetheart or my love

Nani: what?

Uruwashii: beautiful—as a term of endearment

__

Aishiteru: I love you (not formal)

Arigatou: Thank you

Chan: An honorific used by older people to address younger or by close friends to each other—the use of the honorific usually indicates that the friendship is intimate.

**** ****


End file.
